Bleach Returning War Part One
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: Following his escape to Karakura Town, Senken finds himself confronted by the remaining Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads causing all out war to break loose between Soul Reaper and Arrancar
1. Chapter 1

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 1 The Soul Reapers Gather! Senken Moves

Having defeated his Espadas, Senken once again appeared before the invading forces from the Soul Society explaining his true intentions to them; it was revealed Senken intends to destroy Karakura Town to create the Ōken and ultimately absorb the Spirit King's power into his being, upon trapping Karin, Ichigo's friends and the Soul Society's invading forces within Hueco Mundo he escaped to the Human World and found himself confronted by the remaining Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads who replaced the entire town by means of Tenkai Kecchu. Senken was not fazed by this however and summoned forth his top three espada to the battlefield causing an all out war to commence. Meanwhile back in New Las Noches, Karin charged towards Senken's main throne room to face her last and final opponent within Hueco Mundo: Espada #4 Oscuridad Riesgo.

oOo

(Kagamino City, 22km East of Karakura Town, Time: 3:00 pm)

"YAAAAAAAGH!" howled a large group of hollows tramping through Kagamino.

"Scream, Benehime" said Kisuke in a calm tone sending strong, concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts at the hollows wiping out two of them.

"Yaaa!" howled the rest of the hollows turning their heads towards the area of the blasts' trajectory.

"Well, well, well what do we have here! It looks like a couple of hollows that don't know how to behave," said Kisuke approaching the hollows; smiling underneath his hat with Benehime in hand.

"Honestly Kisuke you never wait for us; what was the reason for us to come all the way here anyway?" asked Keigo as he approached with Mizuiro and Tatsuki with vacuum packs strapped to all three of them.

"I believe he said we had to come here to gather samples for a secondary formula he was making" said Tatsuki as she turned on her vacuum pack, sucking the life force out of the hollows, killing them.

"Yes, actually I've completed its base I just need to apply a drop of hollow essence to finish it" said Kisuke holding up a vial of the serum in question.

"I also do believe we were also saved from being left out of this conflict by coming here as well" said Mizuiro

"Right…Uh what the hell is this spiritual pressure!" asked Keigo in a panic as Kisuke and the others suddenly became overwhelmed by a dark spiritual pressure.

"Well it appears Senken has finally reappeared" said Kisuke looking up from under his hat, seeing the remainder of the hollows disappearing under the weight of Senken's spiritual pressure.

"That bastard" said Keigo grinding his teeth.

"Come on I gotta finish this serum so we can put an end to this" said Kisuke walking away.

"Right" said Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki in unison following Kisuke.

oOo

(During the same Time Period: 70m Above the Replica Karakura Town)

Senken walked out onto the battlefield as his garganta closed behind him.

"Damn this guy's spiritual pressure is just as frightening as ever before" said Ōmaeda in a fearful tone.

"If you're scared then why don't you leave like the coward you are" said Soi Fon in a blunt tone.

"So I guess we'll be going after the others before facing Senken, am I right?" asked Tetsuzaemon

"That's right but of course that still doesn't mean we'll be victorious, as we learned in our encounter five months ago Senken is not even a normal soul he's just a mass of energy given a physical being by the power of the hogyoku so for now the only thing we can do is defeat the arrancars that he's amassed" explained Sajin.

"I'm feeling a little nostalgic Jushiro so which one do you think is number one?" asked Shunsui.

"Don't know but luckily whatever happens we have new allies to help us" said Jushiro turning to Rukia and Kenrichi.

"What's most disconcerting is that Senken was never one to simply sit back and watch he could jump in and strike us down whenever he feels like it" said Toshiro.

"Your right and the fact we can't physically hurt him is even more of a disadvantage" said Rangiku.

"Alright everyone you should stand back" said Yamamoto stepping forward as his staff transformed into his zanpakuto.

"Oh boy here we go" said Rukia.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka" said Yamamoto releasing an inferno from his zanpakuto.

"This never gets old Jushiro" said Shunsui as the two Captains ducked down to avoid the flames.

"Not again!" shouted Ōmaeda in fear as the inferno soon began to encircle Senken.

"Jōkaku Enjō, there we go this wall of flame will hopefully keep him occupied long enough for us to get to work so show them no mercy" said Yamamoto sheathing his sword.

"The Head Captain really took action fast" said Jushiro with a dumbfounded look.

"Not surprised considering Senken's nasty little regeneration ability" said Shunsui under his hat.

"Now then you know what to do" said Yamamo turning towards Rukia, Kenrichi, Izuru, Shūhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Right" said the group of soul reapers in unison as they disappeared from the battlefield using flash step.

oOo

"Hm honestly the Head Captain still seriously underestimates my abilities, I could escape from this heater with a single snap of my fingers but for now I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the show" said Senken smiling from within the inferno.

oOo

(During the same Time Period: New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"Hm this girl has been quite intriguing really she defeated Caparazon with her raw power alone and she figured out my power while fighting me, I can see why Lord Senken values her and her brother so much, it's too bad I have to kill her" thought Oscuridad placing his hand on his dword's hilt and closed his eyes, thinking back.

oOo

(Flashback)

_"It's good to see you again Karin Kurosaki" said a familiar, dark and emotionless voice from behind Karin._

_"Oscuridad Riesgo" said Karin in a calm anger as she turned her head to face the fourth espada._

_"You remembered my name despite our short meeting, I'm truly honored" said Oscuridad slowly making his way down the steps. _

_"Cut the crap and tell me what you want" said Karin unsheathing her sword. _

_"I don't want anything from you I simply wish to prevent you from going any further than you have now" said Oscuridad as he disappeared into a void then reappeared behind Karin thrust his arm towards her._

_"Nice try!" said Karin blocking the arm thrust with her sword._

_"How did she?" thought Oscuridad as he backed away._

_"You're probably wondering how I blocked your hand from carving me up like a turkey am I correct?" asked Karin. _

_"Somewhat but then again one should never confuse talent with luck girl" said Oscuridad regaining his emotionless composure. _

_"I can guarantee you it isn't luck, your fighting style is actually similar to an espada that my brother previously defeated I believe his name was Ulquiorra Cifer if I'm not mistaken" said Karin placing her hand on her blade._

_"I guarantee you despite the difference in our hollow class I'm just as dangerous as that fool Ulquiorra" said Oscuridad disappearing with sonido._

_"Raze the Thunderous Skies Ryuhime!" said Karin releasing her zanpakuto._

_oOo_

_"I gotta go" said Karin in her mind trying to leave only to have her way blocked by Oscuridad. _

_"And where do you think you're going?" asked Oscuridad in a cold tone. _

_"I'm going to rescue my friend so move aside Oscuridad I'll deal with you later" said Karin pointing her naginata at the fourth espada. _

_"Why is it so hard for you humans to except the inevitable consequences of your actions, the girl is going to die so let it be so" said Oscuridad in his usual emotionless tone. _

_"You're just like your predecessor, arrogant and unfamiliar to the emotions of others, even if Momo is dead I refuse to leave her body in a place like this but if there's the small chance that she's alive I'll keep on fighting to ensure we both make it out of here so take this Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending the blast wave of wind at Oscuridad. _

_"So useless" said Oscuridad sending Karin's attack into a dimensional portal. _

_"Take this Oscuridad!" yelled Karin appearing behind the arrancar and sending a second blast at him. _

_"Damn it!" said Oscuridad in a slightly irritated tone as he became engulfed by the windblast. _

_"Come on Nel we're getting out of here" said Karin going to the corner Nel was hiding in._

_"Right" said Nel climbing onto Karin's back as the duo escaped under cover of smoke using Karin's flash step. _

_"Well it appears they escaped but no matter, I've fulfilled my orders" said Oscuridad walking out of the chaotic mess and leaving._

(Flashback End)

oOo

(Present day: New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"And when I heard of Caparazon's defeat I was rather amazed an espada lost to a human" thought Oscuridad thinking back again.

oOo

(Flashback)

_"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon opening up his claw, sending the highly pressurized water stream at Karin. _

_"Nice try" said Karin dodging using flash step, appearing behind the espada and jabbed the scythe blades into his back. _

_"Time to fly!" yelled Caparazon grabbing onto the hilt of the double-bladed scythe, pulled it out of his back and sent it and Karin flying. _

_"Not done yet!" yelled Karin charging again. _

_*CLASH*_

_"Why won't you just give up?" yelled Caparazon pushing forward. _

_"Because I have a reason to live!" yelled Karin freeing her sword and began coming down on Caparazon again._

_*CLASH*_

_*CLASH*_

_*CLASH*_

_*CLASH*_

_"Eat this, Agua Cero!" yelled Caparazon firing his water based cero from his pincer-like head. _

_"Tenrai Ryukaze: Torune-do!" said Karin matching the cero with her tornado attack. _

_"You're damn attacks are really making me mad!" yelled Caparazon as he appeared behind Karin. _

_"Huh!" said Karin turning her head. _

_"Agua Bala!" said Caparazon hitting Karin at close range._

_"Damn it!" yelled Karin flying straight into another pillar_

_"Time to die Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon sending a pressurized stream of water at Karin from his claw. _

_"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin trying to lighten the power of the water shot. _

_"Nice try" said Caparazon as he witnessed a sudden explosion._

_"Bakudō #9 Geki" said Karin binding Caparazon while charging through the smoke. _

_"Do you think you can stop me with a low level Kidō!" yelled Caparazon nearly breaking free. _

_"Wasn't meant to stop you!" said Karin swinging her naginata's blade at Caparazon's head. _

_"It's close" said Caparazon nearly escaping. _

_"Where are you now?" thought Karin. _

_"Behind you bitch!" yelled Caparazon as he smashed his claws down on Karin causing her to plummet to the ground. _

_"Dammit" said Karin trying to get up. _

_"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazon continuously sending his bala blasts down on Karin. _

_"Got to escape" thought Karin enduring the pain. _

_"You know I've got to commend you you've finally understood what it means to be ruthless in battle but did you honestly think this battle would be another duel between honorable warriors? Because if you did then you're more naive than I thought you were, hollows may take on humanoid forms when becoming arrancars but there is still a deep division between us and you soul reapers and it all amounts to one single word: INSTINCT when we hollows are born we inherit the instinct to devour humans and soul reapers by any means necessary, it's the same with this battle by the time this conflict is over one of us will be devoured it's been like that for thousands of years!" yelled Caparazon continuing his Agua Bala barrage._

_oOo_

_*CLASH*_

_"Tell me girl what's your purpose for being here? I mean really I find it hard to believe you're here simply to complete a suicide mission given to you by the Soul Society!" growled Caparazon pushing forward. _

_"You're right maybe I did rush in here blindly not knowing what I was getting myself into and while I may not know why the Soul Society gave me this mission I do know one thing, I'm going to defeat you all!" declared Karin as she pushed Caparazon back. _

_"Then prove it!" yelled Caparazon charging at Karin again. _

_*CLASH*_

_"Tell me Caparazon what's you're reason for fighting?" asked Karin trying to gain ground over the espada. _

_"My reason for fighting is to wipe out all opposition and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am the most powerful being that ever lived!" shouted Caparazon as he began thrusting his claws at Karin. _

_"Well then I hate to disappoint you but you're not the most powerful in fact no one is that's why there's a limit as to how powerful a person can become" said Karin deflecting Caparazon's claws._

_"That's a pretty bold statement so take this!" yelled Caparazon as he started sending whiplashes of water at Karin. _

_"It may be bold but I'm going to make it true so I'm going to defeat you! And then I'll defeat Oscuridad! I'm going to defeat Senken and put an end to this stupid war! Then I'm taking Momo, And Chad, And Uryu, Renji as well, I'm taking them all home with me safely and no one is going to stand in my way including yourself Caparazon!" yelled Karin dodging the whiplashes of water then stabbed Caparazon with one of the ends of her scythe. _

_"Damn you bitch" said Caparazon succumbing to the scythe woundand began to fall to the ground but not before Karin caught him and lowered the espada down safely._

(Flashback End)

oOo

(Outside The Main Throne Room's Tower)

"Huh" said Karin as she found herself surrounded by Captain Craneo and his Exequias.

"All intruders must be dispatched" said Captain Craneo as he drew his sword.

"So you guys wanna get in my way huh fine then" said Karin drawing her katana as she saw Craneo coming towards her.

*CLASH*

"I am Craneo, the Captain of the Exeqias and I'm here to kill you" said Craneo pushing Karin back.

"Damn you!" yelled Karin kicking him back.

"Your life belongs to me so do not have too many delusions about advancing" said Craneo.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going to have to disagree with you" said Karin.

"Then lets begin" said Craneo as his Exequias attacked.

One by one Karin tried to cut the Exequias down but with little success.

"Damn this is getting me no where, huh" said Karin as she saw Zabimaru take a swipe at a group of the Exequias.

"Hahahaha ya do ya want some more ya bastards!" said Renji continuing his assault.

"Renji your alive" said Karin in relief.

"You don't think I'd die that easily do you" said Renji smiling.

"El Directo!" yelled Chad firing an energy blast at the Exequias.

"Chad thank god" said Karin.

"No one takes me out that easily" said Chad giving Karin the thumbs up.

"That's still not cool Chad" said Karin with a sweat drop.

"Your all idiots" said Craneo charging at Karin from behind.

"Tobiume!" yelled Momo firing a fireball at Craneo, hitting him.

"AAAAGH!" yelled Craneo pummeling to the ground upon impact.

"Momo your alive" said Karin.

"No time for that now Karin you're after one of the espada right? Then go" said Momo.

"Right, thank you my friend" said Karin leaving for the entrance.

"Now for you" said Momo as she saw Craneo coming at her.

*CLASH*

"Did you think a feeble little fire blast like that would harm me? You're still seriously outclassed" said Craneo pushing forward.

"Don't test me arrancar!" said Momo standing her ground.

(Present day: New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"So you've finally arrived, Karin Kurosaki" said Oscuridad turning his head back seeing Karin smash through the floor of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 2 Gathering of the Elite! The Six Soul Reapers against the Six Generals

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"So you've finally arrived, Karin Kurosaki" said Oscuridad turning his head back seeing Karin smash through the floor of the throne room then landed her feet on the ground.

"Ya I've come to finish our business Oscuridad" said Karin pointing her katana at the espada.

"Business you say" said Oscuridad in his cold and unfeeling tone.

"Ya lets just say I had this hunch that if I tried to leave now you'd probably use those dimensional shifting abilities to stand in my way" said Karin smirking.

"You'd be correct in that assumption for I cannot allow you to interfere with the final designs of Lord Senken's plan" said Oscuridad unsheathing his sword.

"And here I thought Senken gave you orders to protect New Las Noches until his return" said Karin taking a defensive stance.

"Are they not in fact one and the same; you are a parasite that must be eliminated in order to fulfill that duty" said Oscuridad pointing the blade at Karin.

"And here I thought you wouldn't draw your sword, I thought you'd just toy with me like last time" said Karin still smirking.

"Lets just say the fact that you've managed to defeat Caparazon and hold onto your pathetic existence against Gilvo is reason enough for me to take you seriously" said Oscuridad.

"That's all I needed to here" said Karin as the two combatants charged at eachother.

*CLASH*

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Well this is an interesting situation, we're stuck facing these lowly grunts while the chief is in that furnace" said Siglo observing the situation.

"Don't take Lord Senken lightly Siglo" lashed out Arpia.

"Mind your tongue Arpia I am the second strongest here after all, your just lowly number three but that's beside the point, so seeing as how the chief has been temporarily blocked I'll take over from here understand" said Siglo in rebuttal as he turned an eye towards Ochocientos.

"You've got some nerve you know that" said Milanesa slightly angered.

"Calm down Milanesa" said Arpia.

"I'm willing to step down for now just don't screw me out of my vengeance Siglo" said Ochocientos in a calm but agitated tone.

"Well let's see according to Senken these fools replaced this entire town with a replica and it seems like the only thing keeping this illusion from disappearing are those four pillars erected at the four key points of the town so it's safe to assume by destroying the pillars we return the original to it's proper place by which point we can proceed with the chief's plan so what's say we begin Tambien" said Siglo turning to one of his Fraccion.

"Yes Commander" said the Fraccion whistling, which soon called forth several Gillians.

"Gillians are you kidding me! We're doomed! If they fire those cero the pillars will be wiped out in an instant and the real Karakura Town will return instantaneously making it one giant battlefield!" screamed Ōmaeda in a panic as the Gillian horde began charging their cero at the four pillars.

"Honestly are you going to panic like this every time" said Yamamoto.

"Huh? Head Captain" said Ōmaeda turning to the Head Captain.

"Have you not noticed that several Captains and Lieutenants have mysteriously disappeared from here" said Yamamoto.

"What!" said Siglo in a slight rage.

"Huh ya he's right Rukia, Izuru, Kenrichi and Shuhei are gone" said Ōmaeda with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well were do you think I sent them" said Yamamoto.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"Extend Hozukimaru!" yelled Ikkaku releasing his zanpakuto and quickly doing away with the Gillians before they attacked.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #2)

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku" said Yumichika releasing his zanpakuto and did away with the Gillians then re-sealed it.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia releasing her zanpakuto, freezing a large number of Gillians then re-sealed her sword while others still advanced.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" yelled Izuru slicing through the remaining Gillians then re-sealed his sword.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

"Crackle and strike, Ikazuchinaito" said Kenrichi unleashing his zanpakuto and electrocuted a good number of Gillians then re-sealed her sword while more advanced.

"Reap, Kazeshini" said Shuhei ripping through the leftovers then re-sealed his sword.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"I had placed those missing soul reapers at the four pillars to defend them"

"Grr" growled Siglo.

"What did I tell you idiot" said Ochocientos.

"Hm" smiled Arpia crossing her arms.

"What the hell, why am I the last to know about this!" yelled Ōmaeda

"Oh boy I'll bet you feel embarrassed now" said Shunsui in a comical manner.

"You're more of a dimwit than I thought" said Rangiku.

"Captain?" asked Ōmaeda in an innocent tone.

"Honestly if your saying you didn't notice them slip away then you need some serious training" said Soi Fon.

"Uh" grunted Ōmaeda with a dumbfounded look.

"Honestly even a fly could've noticed them slip away and furthermore it was in the battle plan" said Rangiku in a mocking tone.

"Come on!" grumbled Ōmaeda.

"Honestly its times like this I wonder how you even made Lieutenant Marechiyo" said Rangiku shaking her head.

"Hey that's a little below the belt Rangiku!" shouted Ōmaeda as the two Lieutenant began to squabble.

"Hm so six grunts are guarding four pillars that's two more than last time but their all still weakling soldiers compared to my six generals, Tambien, Leona, Ala, Huelga, Toroso and Trasgo go forth a crush them" ordered Siglo.

"Yes Commander!" said the six Fraccion in unison as they split up and took off.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"Finally some action" said Ikkaku as Trasgo Cien landed in front of Ikkaku.

"Hello soul reaper I'm here to kill you in the name of Commander Siglo" said Trasgo.

"Well that's funny cause I'm going to do the same to you" said Ikkaku.

"Your either brave or stupid for I am one of the Commander's six almighty generals, Trasgo Cien" said Trasgo introducing himself as he retracted some demon-like fingernails from his hands.

"A general huh well this should be fun" smiled Ikkaku.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

"Before we get this little shindig rolling I'd like to ask what are your names soul reapers?" asked Tambien facing down Kenrichi and Shuhei with El Ray Toroso.

"Come on they won't live too much longer so lets just kill them" said El Ray.

"I am Captain of Squad 9 Kenrichi Yabureme" said Kenrichi introducing himself.

"And I am his Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi" said Shuhei doing the same.

"This is going to be fun then I am Tambien Garra and my associate is El Ray Toroso and we are two of Commander Siglo's generals" said Tambien.

"Keep your guard up Hisagi" ordered Kenrichi.

"Right" said Shuhei as he held onto his now sealed zanpakuto.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #2)

"Hm so who are you?" asked Yumichiki addressing the male arrancar who was dressed like a pretty boy.

"I am Rayo Huelga the most fashionable but also the most deadly of Commander Siglo's generals and it looks like your rather taken with my appearance" said Rayo in a snobbish tone.

"More disgusted than anything else" said Yumichika.

"Well I never, oh wait let me guess your one of those pretty boy types" said Rayo.

"Pretty boy! Your one to talk!" yelled an angered Yumichika.

"Was I wrong, allow me to show you how to respect me" said Rayo drawing his sword.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You have excellent form for such a lowly ugly creature" said Rayo parrying with Yumichika.

"I'll show you an ugly creature!" yelled Yumichika angrily pushing forward.

"My, my I see you have some anger issues how positively ugly" said Rayo.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" said Yumichika in an angered tone.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

"Izuru stay sharp" ordered Rukia placing her hand on her sheathed zanpakuto.

"Right" said Izuru doing the same.

"Well a woman Captain and a sniveling Lieutenant this should be fun especially since I'll be able to sharpen my claws" said Leona Pata

"Indeed so how do you wanna do this Leona?" asked Fenix Ala.

"You take the Lieutenant" said Leona appearing in front of Rukia and took out her sword.

*CLASH*

"What's say you and I have a little girl time" said Leona throwing Rukia down to the ground below while following in hot pursuit.

"Well then since it's just the two of us allow me to introduce myself I am Commander Siglo's general Fenix Ala" said Fenix introducing himself.

"I am Squad 3 Lieutenant Izuru Kira" said Izuru drawing his sword once more.

"So you guys are from Squad 3 huh, I heard about your past and I gotta say it's a little pathetic" said Fenix.

"Huh" said Izuru visibly angered.

"I mean one of your captains turned into a filthy traitor while the other is that little bitch down ther…huh" said Fenix until his sentence was cut off by Izuru, slicing off a portion of the arrancar's beak shaped mask.

"I'm warning you right now arrancar don't ever insult a Captain of Squad 3 whether past or present understand" said Izuru with a look of malice in his eyes.

"Well it looks like I brought out some killing instinct within you, that's good we're going to have a real party!" shouted Fenix in a psychotic tone.

"Then lets begin" said Izuru raising his blade to the level of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 3 The Thorny Assault! Yumichika's Peril!

"Hm I sense the Six Generals have begun their assault, Siglo sure didn't waste any time in attacking the pillars but he's a fool if he thinks it'll be that easy" said Senken smiling from within Yamamoto's circle of fire.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

"So then are you prepared to face the full power of Squad 3 Arrancar!" said Izuru with the same look of malice on his face facing down Fenix Ala.

"Hehehehe, that's what I'm talking about I want you to come at me like a bloodthirsty beast" said Fenix laughing as he drew his sword.

"Hm" said Izuru looking on.

"Spread through the skies, Fuego Lento!" yelled out Fenix as a burst of fire erupted from his zanpakuto.

oOo

"You have excellent form Captain!" said Leona parrying swords with Rukia.

"Same for you" said Rukia pushing forward putting some distance between her and the arrancar.

"By the way how do you think your little boy toy is doing after being trapped in New Las Noches?" asked Leona in a sadistic tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rukia.

"Oh come on you know who I'm talking about, the good looking captain with the spiky orange hair" said Leona.

"Understand this arrancar, Ichigo is strong and anyone who underestimates him will die it doesn't matter how strong the opponent is but enough about him lets get back to the fight at hand" said Rukia pointing her blade at Leona.

"Yes lets" said Leona placing her hand on her sword's blade.

"Damn" said Rukia charging.

"Scratch, Leopardo!" yelled Leona as she became engulfed in energy.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #2)

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" yelled an annoyed Yumnichiki parrying with Rayo.

"Honestly don't you know those who get worked up are the most vile and ugly" said Rayo easily parrying the blade strikes as Yumichika jumped back.

"Oh really well we'll have to see about that after all the one who complains is by far the ugliest" said Rayo.

"I actually have a suggestion for you arrancar" said Yumichika.

"Really I'm listening" said Rayo.

"How about whoever dies first is deemed the ugliest one here" said Yumichika.

"A rather crude method but if it makes you happy then I accept those terms" said Rayo charging at Yumichika with a tornado-like spin.

"Ugh" grunted Yumichika as he was sent flying to the street below.

"Really he was talking so big and yet he went flying so easily, well at least it's over" said Rayo turning his back.

"Oh is it!" said Yumichika charging at the arrancar.

"Huh" said Rayo preparing his sword.

*CLASH*

"Damn this guy's good" thought Yumichika distancing himself from Rayo.

"What's the matter do you want to back down on our deal, if you do you'll be automatically be declared ugly" mocked Rayo.

"No not at all I'm just wondering how to prove your ugliness" said Yumichika in rebuttal.

"Good luck my very ugly idiot" said Rayo.

"You're the only idiot around here I especially don't know how you live with yourself with those ugly strands of spaghetti you call hair" said Yumichika.

"How dare you! My beautiful flowing blonde hair is a testament to my beauty and power, someone with hair as ugly and short as yours has no idea what it truly means, with hair like that you look like a swamp shrub" said Rayo.

"Did you just say a swamp shrub" said Yumichika annoyed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed it's perfectly natural for someone to accept their ugliness especially when it's someone like you so lets stop this and just admit that I'm far superior to you in both looks and power" mocked Rayo winking at Yumichika

"No thank you I'd rather die but let's give it another try, maybe this confidence of yours holds some rather unlikely truth" said Yumichika.

"You think so huh then let's continue" said Rayo charging again only for Yumichika to dodge.

"Too slow!" yelled Yumichika attacking from behind again.

*CLASH*

"Well it appears you had more power than I thought I guess that's to be expected, you seem to be nearly on the same level of power as myself I guess that would make us a perfect match for each other's strength" said Rayo.

"Well at least you respect my fighting abilities but it's hard to take yours seriously when you have a weird outward appearance like that" said Yumichika as strands of hair began falling into Rayo's palm.

"How dare you do this! My hair is sacred and I will not have you ruin it any further!" yelled out Rayo gripping onto the strands then held his sword above his head..

"Just like I planned" thought Yumichika.

"Infest the world, Rosa Espina!" yelled Rayo as he was engulfed by sunlight causing his body and limbs to become encased in hollow armor similar in design to a clump of vines while thorny vines began encircling around the armor.

"Well it's a definite improvement over my last opponent's ressurrecion form but I guarantee you aside from those flowers it's anything but beautiful" said Yumichika in a serious tone.

"Well then perhaps we should continue this fight to decide that" said Rayo.

"Indeed because so far all I see is a clump of vines and roses so I want you to impress me" said Yumichika.

"I'll do just that" said Yumichika raising his blade.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"I see Yumichika's getting serious" said Ikkaku looking in his comrade's direction.

"Did you forget about me!" yelled Trasgo performing a clothesline on Ikkaku.

"Ugh" grunted Ikkaku as he was falling to the ground after suffering the impact then got back to his feet on the pillar.

"Hm you're a resilient one aren't you" said Trasgo.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #2)

"Take this fool!" yelled Rayo lashing his vine extensions at Yumichika grasping onto his arms and legs.

"Damn" growled Yumichika.

"Time to fly!" yelled Rayo tossing Yumichika into the pillar.

"Nice try" said Yumichika landing safely on the side of the pillar.

"Are you beginning to appreciate my beauty yet or do you need more instruction?" asked Rayo charging at Tumichika.

"Not even close" said Yumichika taking the fight to a different location away from the pillar.

"My you really are a slippery one aren't you, allow me to show you true beauty" said Rayo following Yumichika who took a landing position on the ground.

"No thank you pal but allow me to show you mine" said Yumichika

"Then show me" said Rayo lashing out his vine extensions.

Bloom, Fuji Kujaku" said Yumichika releasing his four pronged zanpakuto then cut through the vines.

"Nice try but they regrow!" yelled Ryo lashing out again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Accept my beauty fool" said Rayo physically punching Yumichika sending him upwards.

"Ugh" grunted Yumichika floating above the pillar.

"Time to die" said Rayo grasping onto Yumichika with his vines and tossed him down to the top of the pillar.

"Uh" grunted Yumichika in pain as he got back up.

"Hmhmhm" snickered Rayo staring down Yumichika again.

"Damn you" said Yumichika.

"How vulgar I see you still can't accept my beauty maybe a few more whips around will knock some sense into you" said Rayo.

"Grr" growled Yumichika gripping onto his sword.

"Can you sense it, my power and beauty are at their peak in this form everything from the grace of my speed to the beauty of my attacks have been enhanced to their most beautiful, now open your eyes and accept it" said Rayo pointing at Yumichika.

"Sorry but that's impossible for me to accept" said Yumichika.

"Well I guess I can understand you must truly be lacking an understanding of such concepts if you can't accept them and really I pity you for that for those who can't understand true beauty lack it's ideals" said Rayo.

"Really do tell" said Yumichika crossing his arms.

"Living with a vulgar appearance must be absolute torture for you honestly I don't know how you've lived with it for so long but don't worry I'll put you out of your misery" said Rayo.

"You sure do like to talk a lot don't you" said Yumichika.

"Please accept this glamorous and beautiful cero!" said Rayo firing a red cero from his plant-like hand.

"It's an ordinary cero fool!" shouted Yumichika in an annoyed tone as he dodged.

"Take this!" shouted Rayo punching Yumichika in the head sending him to the ground below while following in hot pursuit.

"Don't count me out yet!" said Yumichika raising his zanpakuto

"You think those four blades can help you think again!" yelled Rayo grasping onto the zanpakuto with his vines, pulled it forward and kicked Yumichika to the ground.

"Ugh" grunted Yumichika falling until Rayo grabbed his orange collar.

"Now do you understand, vines are the true beauty in this world which in essence makes me the most beautiful out of the two of us" Rayo flipping back his long blonde hair while still holding onto Yumichika while a large forest of tangled dark green thorns and vines began encasing the two combatants.

"This forest what is it?" asked Yumichika.

"Welcome to Espina Funerales or in other words the Thorn Funeral, inside this forest of thorny green vines everything will be sapped dry; Your spirit energy, your physical strength and even your own life force will all be engulfed here and no one will be able to see or sense it happening, another thing interesting about this technique is that it's powered by the sun and would you look at that it's nearly right on top of us" explained Rayo

"So no one can see or sense us in here" said Yumichika as he slowly felt his spirit power being drained.

"That's right however this technique's efficiency is quite slow as it starts with one element before getting to the others I'd imagine it's feeding on your spirit energy right now" explained Rayo.

"In that case thank you" said Yumichika cutting himself loose from Rayo's grip

"Uh, grrr" grunted Rayo backing away.

"Tear in Frenzy Ruri'iro Kujaku" said Yumichika releasing his true zanpakuto.

"What is going on? What is this damn it!" demanded Rayo in a panic as the vines from Yumichika's fully released zanpakuto lashed onto Rayo's arms, legs and neck.

"The final act of our performance together" said Yumichika in a cold tone.

"Grr" grunted Rayo.

"Look around you" said Yumichika.

"What the hell is going on! Why are these flowers growing!" asked Rayo panicking further as he saw flowers budding from his trappings.

"What your seeing here is the true power of my zanpakuto, what's happening is your spirit energy is slowly collecting inside these budding flowers" said Yumichika.

"What the hell are you talking about!" demanded Rayo.

"Like I said you spirit energy and life force are being drained to create these flowers" said Yumichika.

"Why did you wait to use such a beautiful technique?" asked Rayo.

"If you fought an ordinary battle I wouldn't have had to use this at all but thanks to you I can and now I can also bring some color to this dull and ugly place, as you can guess I want to keep all of this a secret so when your gone my zanpakuto's true form will still remain just that, a secret but think of it as a true honor to see such a sight that is my Ruri'iro Kujaku" said Yumichika.

"Ruri'iro…Kujaku" said Rayo in a stunned voice.

"The time for my flowers to bloom is almost here meaning your life is coming to a close Rayo Huelga" said Yumichika smiling.

"NOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Rayo in his final moments as the flowers finally took full bloom


	4. Chapter 4

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 4 Rukia's Ordeal! The Winter Assault of Despair

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town; Pillar #2)

Rayo's forest of thorns disappeared while spiritually infused flowers fell from the sky.

"Well that was rather entertaining now I think I'll enjoy the taste of your spirit energy" said Yumichika sealing and sheathing his sword then grabbed one of the falling flowers and bit into the petal, absorbing the spirit energy encased in it.

"What…the…hell…was that…about! Was that…your Bankai!" demanded Rayo in a weakened voice as he hung his body in mid air by some vines.

"Weren't you listening to me? That was actually the true form of my zanpakuto" said Yumichika taking the flower out of his mouth, turning to the severely weakened Rayo.

"What!" coughed Rayo.

"What you just saw was the true form of my shikai, my zanpakuto is actually quite picky with its favorite color it just seems to adore the color sapphire but detests the color lavender, what I'm trying to say is that my shikai's true name is in fact Ruri'iro Kujaku I use the name Fuji Kujaku to disguise it's true form in front of my fellow squad members and since Fuji roughly translates to lavender my zanpakuto only releases half of it's overall strength leaving me with the four pronged blade you saw in the beginning of the fight" explained Yumichika.

"Why disguise such beauty?" asked Rayo.

"Again it has to do with my squad members, you see I belong to Squad 11 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and in that squad we continuously engage in bloodthirsty combat to relish the day when we'd die in battle this also led to the belief that zanpakuto should always be used for direct attacks and that anyone who uses a Kidō-based weapon is considered a weakling, this belief eventually became an unspoken rule in the squad and as such I like to keep my sword's true form under wraps especially from Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki so now do you understand, when you trapped me in that disgusting forest of vines and thorns you gave me the perfect opportunity to strike in fact if you hadn't hidden me away you might have actually won" explained Yumichika

"So that was the reason you chose to hide it away well thank you adding beauty to my flowerless forest" said Rayo collapsing.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"YAAAAA!" yelled Ikkaku charging at Trasgo.

"Hmph" snubbed Trasgo raising his arm.

*CLASH*

"What gives aren't you going to draw that sword hanging around your waist" said Ikkaku pushing forward then ut some distance between himself and his opponent.

"My Hierro is the only weapon I need to defeat a grunt like you" said Trasgo clenching his fists.

"Heh seriously what is it with you arrancars and your Hierro skin it's like you think it can save you from every single attack!" yelled Ikkaku charging again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I am one of Commander Siglo's six chosen generals don't even try following the illusion of defeating me" said Trasgo blocking Ikkaku's strikes.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

"hehehe" snickered Tambien facing down Kenrichi

"Hm" thought Kenrichi

"Don't blink" said Tambien disappearing using sonido then reappeared behind Kenrichi aiming for his head.

*CLASH*

"Aiming for the head, a very swift but rudimentary tactic" said Kenrichi blocking the arrancar's sword with his own.

"I guess you are swift" said Tambien distancing himself from Kenrichi.

"Remember this arrancar I am one of three Captains who was personally trained by Head Captain Yamamoto himself and since you are a self appointed 'general' who serves under an Espada then it shall be a simple battle of strategy" said Kenrichi pointing his blade at Tambien.

"Sounds good to me" said Tambien standing his ground.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

After a brief parrying of blades they took stances on the roof of a building.

"You know it's hard for me to believe your taking me seriously" said Shuhei.

"What do you mean?" asked El Ray.

"I'm not an idiot Squad 2 informed us what was going on in Hueco Mundo before Senken stepped in and I'm well aware of who you served under during that time; Siglo Deterioro Commander of the Royal Hollow Resistance Forces and unless I'm mistaken six out of the eight arrancar that accompanied him here were his generals in the Civil War including yourself, which ultimately means you'd have to be quite powerful to hold a position like that am I correct?" explained Shuhei turning an eye to Siglo.

"Hehehe I must admit I'm impressed with your Intel and your right being one of Commander Siglo's six generals one would think your opponent would be much more powerful but the truth is I was testing you to see how much I'd have to raise my spiritual pressure" said El Ray.

"It sounds like your saying you've been holding back quite a bit of power" said Shuhei with a grim look on his face.

"Well then lets find out!" yelled El Ray releasing a large amount of spirit energy.

"Damn it" said Shuhei trying to hold his ground.

"Now lets try this again!" said El Ray charging Shuhei with faster speed.

"He's faster now!" thought Shuhei in a panic putting up his defenses.

*CLASH*

"Do you like what you see" said El Ray kicking Hisagi into a building.

*FWOOM*

Damn it" thought Shuhei.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

Rukia was running down street after street avoiding sharp nail-like projectiles.

"Damn she's fast I gotta put some distance between us, AAAAGH" said Rukia turning a corner only to fall prey to an attack rom behind while Leona walked up to the fallen Rukia.

"Is that all you've got! Well against my Leoparda I guess I'm not too surprised, the nails I fire from my claws are like smart bombs, they'll follow you forever until they've hit their target so try some more!" yelled Leona as the female arrancar fired more nail-like projectiles from her hands at Rukia who was lying on the ground.

"Not yet" said Rukia using flash step to get away

"Try this! Bakudō #4 Hainawa" said Rukia appearing behind the arrancar then wrapped Kidō rope around the female arrancar's arms.

"You know I can get out of this in seconds right" mocked Leona.

"It wasn't meant to stop you" said Rukia holding out her hand.

"Huh? What pathetic attempt at survival are you trying now?" asked Leona

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" said Rukia beginning an incantation.

"What the hell are you saying this time huh…What!" said Leona as she quickly became panicked at seeing streams of blue energy gathering in Rukia's index and middle fingers.

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" yelled Rukia releasing the large burst stream of energy.

"Damn you!" yelled Leona as an explosion enveloped the combatants.

oOo

"That was the Captain! I hope she's alright" said Izuru running away from a continuous assault of fiery feathers.

Don't take your eyes off me Izuru Kira!" yelled a newly transformed Fenix Ala firing more blazing feathers and whose appearance now resembled that of a large bird that became enveloped in fire every time it attacked.

"Damn" thought Izuru dodging again using flash step.

"You cannot defeat me, Lieutenant Kira for as you've seen when I attack my body becomes living fire making it impossible to cut and even if you do manage to strike me when I'm in stationary mode it's still impossible as my feathers and body are as strong as titanium" said Fenix looking down at Izuru from the sky.

"Hm" thought Izuru

oOo

"So you're still alive are you" said Rukia seeing Leona emerge from the explosion barely harmed at all.

"I told you your little Kidō rope wouldn't work on me but I must admit you took me by surprise with that last attack" said Leona.

"I guess it can't be avoided" said Rukia holding her zanpakuto up.

"Hm" thought Leona.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia releasing her zanpakuto by holding it in front of her and turned it counter-clockwise causing the sword to change into a blade with a pure white apppearance.

"Hm impressive I'll give you that but it's still not enough!" yelled Leona sending out more projectiles at Rukia who was puncturing the ground creating a circle around her then four more times in a semi-circle

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" shouted Rukia taking a battle stance and fired an enormous wave of pure white ice and snow at Leona.

"Damn!" thought Leona as she became engulfed in the enormous wave of snow.

"Funny in the beginning of this fight I was on the ground and now it's you" said Rukia walking towards an overwhelmed Leona.

"Damn you bitch" cursed Leona coughing.

"I think it's time to end this, Juhaku" said Rukia stabbing her sword into the ground which created a trail of ice that continued it's path in Leona's direction.

"Too slow" said Leona escaping using sonido.

Some no mai, Tsukishiro" said Rukia as she quickly slashed the air causing a circle of ice to materialize underneath herself and Leona.

"Damn" thought Leona barely escaping the pillar of ice which grew out of the circle.

"And so we begin again" said Rukia facing down Leona.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces!" yelled Leona charging at Rukia.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Your not bad in a full on sword fight" said Leona parrying with Rukia one last time with her claws then distanced herself from the female captain.

"Thanks of course unless it can't be helped I enjoy fighting from a distance arrancar" said Rukia

"Well get used to it because I'm going to put you through so much despair and anguish you'll beg for mercy" said Leona.

"Despair huh" said Rukia smirking.

"Hm, something amusing?" asked Leona in a curious tone.

"It's just something my Lieutenant once said, did you know that Squad 3's symbol is the marigold, a flower of despair" said Rukia raising her sword.

"What of it?" asked Leona.

"Izuru says that every battle Squad 3 fights should fill us with dark and horrifying feelings and while I've acknowledged that is his philosophy on the word, my belief is much more realistic" said Rukia walking towards Leona.

"How so?" asked Leona putting up her defenses against Rukia.

"Whenever I fight someone as the Captain of Squad 3 my objective is not to fight my opponents with despair in my heart rather I intend to fill my opponent's with that same despair to the point where they beg for their lives but allow me to show you what I mean, Bankai!" yelled Rukia as she became enveloped in a flurry of snow.

"Damn it" said Leona trying to shield herself while she saw chunks of ice grow on her body.

"Kosetsu Kenbu: Buriza-do!" yelled Rukia spinning around in a graceful circle within the flurry as an ice-cold wind hit Leona freezing her left arm.

"What the hell!" said Leona glancing at her frozen arm in shockin shock.

"Hm that's new usually that technique only knocks my opponent back a ways, I wouldn't do too much with that arm if I were you" said Rukia walking out of the flurry wearing a princess kimono underneath her haori wielding dual swords that looked similar in appearance to Kisuke's Benehime.

"So this is your bankai!" asked Leona.

"Yes allow me to introduce you to Kisaki Sode no Shirayuki and as I said I wouldn't do anything with that arm if I were you if that ice cracks it might just take your arm with you" said Rukia.

"Damn you!" yelled Leona firing a bright blue cero from her free arm.

"Kosetsu Kenbu: Touketsu Kabe" said Rukia spinning in the same graceful circle then slammed her swords into the ground, creating a barrier of ice that easily blocked the cero.

"Ugh" grunted a now fearful Leona.

"Your beginning to feel it now aren't you? The despair is now filling your heartless body and you are now becoming afraid" said Rukia.

"I'll show you despair!" yelled Leona firing a barrage of light blue bala blasts only to have Rukia dodge them all.

"Prepare for the final dance; Kosetsu Kenbu: Hiyayaka Keiriku" said Rukia spinning around in another graceful dance and froze Leona's last free arm in place.

"Damn you I am one of Commander Siglo's six generals I will not lose to you!" yelled Leona as both ice blocks cracked taking her arms with them.

"You can't honestly expect to fight when your arms have been destroyed can you?" asked Rukia.

"Try me girl!" yelled Leona now resorting to mid-air kicks.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Now this is just getting ridiculous your fighting on sheer force of will" said Rukia deflecting the kicks with her swords.

"As his generals Commander Siglo depends on us so losing is not an option!" yelled Leona pushing forward with just kicks.

"Now to end this" said Rukia using flash step to move directly behind Leona then finished up with two rapid stabs to the arrancar's body

"You won congratulations little girl" said Leona collapsing to the ground.

"I guess using that technique was a little excessive but you gave me no choice Leona Pata and now Izuru it's your turn" said Rukia resealing her zanpakuto and sheathed it.

oOo

"Well Izuru Kira now that you have an understanding of my abilities prepare for ultimate annihilation" laughed Fenix chasing Izuru through the town.

"Keep talking big it gives me a chance to find an opening" said Izuru keeping the chase going while preparing to release his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 5 Izuru's Vow! In the Name of Squad 3!

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Hmhmhm, I sense that two of the six generals have been defeated, It's no big loss in the game of chess the pawns are supposed to sacrifice themselves to protect the stronger pieces although Siglo's probably taking these defeats much harder than I am" said Senken smiling while still trapped in the inferno.

oOo

"These fools are trying my patience" said Siglo crossing his arms.

"You do realize if your supposed generals fail then we'll be forced to step in right?" said Ochocientos addressing Siglo with an agitated tone of voice.

"I am well aware of that Ochocientos" said a visibly angered Siglo grinding his teeth.

"Are you? As far as I can see you've either seriously underestimated our enemies or your supposed generals have gotten weaker since the civil war" said Arpia butting into the argument.

"I said watch that tongue of yours Arpia or lose it" said Siglo pointing at Arpia.

"Just make sure your "Generals" don't lose any further battles" said Ochocientos.

"First chance I get I'll kill you" thought Siglo keeping his gaze on the first espada.

oOo

Rukia's grown quite powerful" said Shunsui starting a conversation with Jushiro.

"Ya" said Jushiro with a blissful look on his face.

"Have you found another worthy of being her replacement as your Lieutenant?" asked Shunsui.

"Not exactly, the truth is Kaien and Rukia were the only two people I saw as truly qualified for that position, I thought I could ask Ichigo to serve as my Lieutenant but he came up in the discussion moments before herself" said Jushiro.

"Jushiro old friend you have the worst luck with Lieutenants" said Shunsui.

"I now" said Jushiro smiling nervously.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"Ugh" grunted Ikkaku getting punched face first into the ground.

"Come on is that all you've got? Show me your true strength" said Trasgo.

"What are you talking about? This is my true strength!" yelled Ikkaku charging.

*CLASH*

"No it is not I am fully aware your hiding a large portion of power from me so if you want to defeat me your going to have to use it" said Trasgo holding Ikkaku back.

"Damn he knows" thought Ikkaku.

"Are you paying attention soul reaper! Release your bankai!" yelled Trasgo punching Ikkaku away.

"I don't have to release it to beat you" said Ikkaku charging again while thinking back.

(Flashback)

"Do you know why you failed? Because you attempted to keep your strength camouflaged!" said Tetsuzaemon berating Ikkaku

"Hmg" grunted Ikkaku.

"It's your prerogative to die while keeping your strength hidden but never, never at the cost of failing your mission, you can't put your selfish pride ahead of achieving your squad's objectives and as long as you're a member of the 13 Court Guard Squad's your orders will take priority even if it means suppressing your individual vanity, you will never be an effective leader until your willing to accept that" lectured Tetsuzaemon.

(Flashback End)

"Damn you Tetsuzaemon! Bankai!" yelled Ikkaku backing away and released his bankai causing everyone to notice.

oOo

(Replica Karakura Town Streets)

"It's about time" said Tetsuzaemon watching from a distance.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Why haven't you released it yet?" asked Tambien distancing himself from Kenrichi.

"Released what?" asked Kenrichi in rebuttal

"Your shikai or your bankai of course" said Tambien.

"You should know arrancar that as one of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads I never rush into things I like to analyze my opponents strength before making a drastic move" explained Kenrichi.

"Fine" said Tambien disappearing using sonido.

oOo

"What do you think of me now Lieutenant?" asked El Ray appearing before Shuhei who was still plastered to the building.

"My opinion: Go screw yourself" said Shuhei getting away from the building.

"My such biting words oh well I guess it's time to finish you off" said El Ray charging again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You really are quite tenacious aren't you" said Shuhei parrying wit E Ray then jumped back.

"Your quite jumpy today aren't you so why don't I spped things along" said El Ray releasing more spiritual pressure.

"Damn how much more can this guy grow in power?" thought Shuhei witnessing the site.

"Prepare yourself because you're about to witness my full power" said El Ray.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

"Well it seems Izuru is leading his oppkonent into a trap, at least that's what I hope he's doing" said Rukia following and observing her Lieutenant from a large distance.

oOo

"Come on that's it follow me huh what!" thought Izuru as he saw a barrage of feathers coming at him from nearly all directions but dodged with flash step then continued to run on the roof of a building only to see Fenix's approach and a barrage of more feathers.

"Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen, ugh!" said Izuru attempting to block the fire attack only to have his shield shattered by Fenix's wing.

"HAHAHAHA that was a good try Izuru Kira but don't you remember my wings are made of titanium, making them strong enough to crush anything no matter what form they take" bragged Fenix in his stationary form.

"So your saying you can use your wings even in stationary mode is that correct?" asked Izuru.

"That's right I can choose whether or not to set fire to my feathers or not but what of it?" asked Fenix

"Nothing, moreover the fact they're made of titanium makes them sound even more threatening whether emblazed in fire or not but it doesn't change the fact that they're still wings" said Izuru letting go of his sword then tapped the hilt causing it to spin in mid-air.

"What's he planning to do now?" thought Fenix.

"Hadō #58. Tenran!" said Izuru grasping onto his sword's hilt then sent a gust of wind towards the arrancar.

"Kid you've got a lot to learn about what happens when you combine elements! Huh" yelled Fenix sending the spell back at Izuru with his wings then set the tornado a blaze with his fire feathers only to see Izuru had disappeared.

oOo

"His speed and power are very hard to deal with, combined with the fact that he can switch up between his feather attack means I'm going to have to play it smart here and lure him into a narrow corner, Hadō #31 Shakkahō!" said Izuru blasting through the alley he took shelter in, alerting Fenix.

oOo

"This kid's obviously leading me into a trap and I won't fall for it" said Fenix smiling

oOo

"Your move now" said Izuru waiting in the alley

oOo

"You must think I'm stupid or something" said Fenix setting his body on fire then fired his feathers at the alleyway, causing the buildings in the alley to collapse on each other.

"Time to move" said Izuru escaping from the alleyway as building began to collapse on each other behind him until nothing but rubble and dust remained.

"Now where are you? There you are!" said Fenix examining the wreckage from the sky until he spotted Izuru running on telephone wires and fired his fire wings.

"Hya, hya, hya" said Izuru cutting down every pole he landed one, shielding himself from Fenix's fire feather attack.

"It's obvious his feathers are growing back whether he sets them on fire or not and they must regrow in their original place and with what he told me earlier I need to get in close to do any damage, so now it's time" thought Izuru analyzing the situation as he continued running.

"Your going down fool!" yelled Fenix attacking Izuru head on resulting in the mild destruction of a building.

*FWOOM*

"That was too easy" said Fenix.

"Thank you" said Izuru.

"What? Why!" demanded Fenix.

"Your long range attacks where hard for me to counter especially since you could interchange between your fire form and your stationary form, in fact this entire time I've been strategizing how to draw you into close quarters especially since my zanpakuto only works if it comes into contact with my opponent" explained Izuru revealing his Wabisuke.

"So what exactly can that weird sword of yours cut? W…What the hell NO!" yelled out Fenix as two of his wings suddenly became twice as heavy causing him to fall to the ground below.

"Damn it all to hell why can't I move my wings!" demanded Fenix as he struggled just to stand up.

"My blade doubles the weight of anything it hits and a second strike doubles the wait again and a third will double it once more, that is the power of my zanpakuto; Wabisuke, your situation works like this; moments before you struck me I released my zanpakuto and took quick action by hitting your wings a total of four times so if you weren't just bragging about your wings being made of titanium then that just gave me the perfect opportunity of course I had to work fast due to your ability to change your form and since I've succeeded in doing that I do believe I've clipped your wings" explained Izuru standing over Fenix from behind.

"You bastard what the hell gives you the right to do this to me!" demanded Fenix lying helplessly on the ground.

"What gives me the right you ask well it's a long list but most prominently you insulted my Captain and mocked my squad and those are two things I simply will not stand for" said Izuru approaching Fenix.

"What the hell so your upset because I insulted your captain and your squad please you must have a lot of mental problems to think like that" said Fenix.

"It's as simple as this arrancar; when you chose to insult my squad and it's captain you forced me to take a vow" said Izuru.

"A vow! What kind f a vow!" demanded Fenix.

"My vow is this: Anyone who insults Squad 3 deserves to suffer and die in the most painful way" said Izuru still walking forward.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Fenix.

"Something funny?" asked Izuru.

"What the hell are you trying to say? That whoever insults your pitiful squad is going to suffer the worst kind of tortures you can dish out and then your going to kill them because if that's true your no better than us hollows" said Fenix raising his spiritual pressure causing him to stand upright.

"Uh" said Izuru in a slight shock.

"If your going to make me suffer then allow me to dish out my idea of suffering to you, Chamuscar Emplumar!" yelled Fenix taking to the sky and sending an entire firestorm of feathers at Izuru.

"Uh" said Izuru bracing himself.

"YAAAAA!" yelled Fenix continuing his assault then stopped.

"Uh, how did…" said Fenix caught mid-sentence seeing Izuru behind him.

"Hm" said Izuru slicing at Fenix's wings two more times.

"Ugh, damn you" grunted Fenix falling to his knees again.

"As I aid I'm going to make you suffer for your insolence and further more your fate was sealed from the moment I released Wabisuke, no matter how hard a bird tries to fly again it's impossible once it's wings have been clipped" said Izuru clasping onto Fenix's two right wings with the curved end of Wabisuke's blade.

"Please don't" said Fenix with a fearful tone and expression.

"Now suffer" said Izuru slicing off the wings with only two remaining.

"Damn you" said Fenix as blood came gushing out of the two empty wing sockets.

"Now it's time for you to die" said Izuru in a solemn tone, positioning Wabisuke so the curved end was wrapped around Fenix's neck.

"Please I beg for forgiveness" pleaded Fenix.

"You lost that chance a long time ago" said Izuru decapitating Fenix.

"Farewell Fenix Ala remember it was not I who killed you but it was in fact the enormous weight of Squad 3 that caused your demise" said Izuru sealing his zanpakuto and sheathing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 6 Assault from the Sky! I am Squad 9's Captain: Kenrichi Yabureme!

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"I believe that's three of your general's now defeated am I correct?" said Arpia addressing Siglo who became further angered.

"I'd watch it Arpia, Siglo's entering dangerous anger territory" warned Ochocientos.

oOo

"Very nice work there Lieutenant Kira" said Rukia coming down to greet her Lieutenant.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki" said Izuru bowing.

"The war has just begun and already we're receiving no end of trouble I can only imagine the level of dangerous opponents Kenrichi, Shunsui and Ikkaku are facing not to mention the fact that neither one of the espada have made a move yet" said Rukia standing over Fenix's dead body.

"I'm sure they can survive" said Izuru.

"Kenrichi and Shuhei I see as having no problem but Ikkaku worries me the most especially from what I hear happened last time" said Rukia.

"But he's released his bankai this time so he couldn't possibly lose again; could he?" asked Izuru.

"A soul reaper's power is never measured by whether he has mastered his sword Izuru it's more how he behaves when using that power and even though Ikkaku's corrected his mistake by openly revealing that power rather than keeping it hidden there is still room for him to fail especially since he shares a common disposition and mind set with his deranged captain" explained Rukia.

"I see your point" said Izuru.

"Come on, Head Captain Yamamoto wanted us to report in when we defeated our individual opponents" said Rukia leaving.

"Right" said Izuru following.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Your power is in fact very real captain but it's still not good enough" said Tambien distancing himself from Kenrichi and fired a pitch-black cero from his palm.

"Too slow" said Kenrichi easily dodging the blast using flash step.

"Is that so" said Tambien appearing behind Kenrichi.

"What!" said Kenrichi jumping back away from the arrancar.

"Do you get it now my speed and strength are all equal to your own!" shouted Tambien charging.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Kenrichi binding the arrancar with six interconnecting rods of Kidō.

"So your finally taking this seriously unfortunately you'll have to do better than that!" yelled Tambien breaking free while Kenrichi disappeared using flash step.

"Is this better! Hadō #63 Raikōhō!" said Kenrichi from a distance generating a yellow orb into his hand then fired it at Tambien as a massive concentrated strike of energy.  
>"It's not going to be that easy!" yelled Tambien once again firing his cero causing the battle of the blasts to end in an explosive stalemate.<p>

*FWOOM*

"What will happen now?" thought Tambien as the smoke from the explosion blocked both combatants' fields of vision.

Hadō #4 Byakurai" rang out Kenrichi's voice as a thin, concentrated lightning bolt pierced through the smoke veil and cut through Tambien's shoulder.

"Ugh" grunted Tambien backing away holding onto the hole in his shoulder.

"Oh so it looks like my luck held true and I managed to get your shoulder" said Kenrichi walking through the smoke as it cleared.

"Damn you" growled Tambien.

"Since you've managed to survive this long I do believe you've earned the honor to see my shikai" said Kenrichi raising his sword.

"Oh joy" snarled Tambien.

"Crackle and Strike Ikazuchinaito" said Kenrichi as his entire body became outlined with electricity while his zanpakuto changed shape and took the form of a yellow blade with a spiky hilt of the same color and blue spikes protruding from the grip handle.

"I must say I'm impressed" said Tambien witnessing the display.

"Then lets go" said Kenrichi charging at Tambien.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"The Captain's getting serious I see" thought Shuhei.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" yelled El Ray kicking Shuhei into a building.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"So this is your bankai" said Trasgo smiling noticing Ikkaku wielding three over sized bladed weapons connected by an equally large chain.

"Ya this is it but do me a favor big guy and don't tell anyone you saw me using it!" yelled Ikkaku charging.

"So be it" said Trasgo drawing his sword.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

*CLASH*

"Come on show me what this sword of yours can do" said Tambien pushing Kenrichi away with a single slash of his sword.

"Furea-Raikou!" yelled Kenrichi releasing a burst of blinding lightning energy.

"Damn" thought Tambien shielding his eyes.

"Raiden Kyoubou!" shouted Kenrichi unleashing a frenzy of lightning bolts from the sky by swinging his sword back and forth.

"These blasts are moving too fast I'm not sure how much longer I can keep dodging" said Tambien barely dodging each continuous strike of lightning.

"The thing about lightning arrancar is it never strikes the same place twice!" shouted Kenrichi thrusting his sword downward causing an enormous lightning bolt to strike from the sky.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Tambien suffering the full force of the assaulting lightning.

oOo

"That was the Captain Kenrichi's thunder lightning frenzy, I'm surprised he resorted to it so quickly" said Shunsui lying in a pile of rubble.

"Hey fool up here!" yelled El Ray assaulting Shuhei with a barrage of balas.

"I'm done fooling around with you" said Shnsui from behind El Ray.

"It's about time you got serious" smiled El Ray.

oOo

"I'm surprised you're still alive" said Kenrichi addressing a very charred Tambien.

"I am one of Commander Siglo's general's so don't even think about underestimating me now Howl at the Moon, Desierto Lobo" said Tambien in a weak tone releasing his zanpakuto causing his whole body to become enveloped in a shroud of sand.

"What's this now?" thought Kenrichi seeing Tambien emerge from the sand sporting a coyote appearance.

"Allow me to introduce you to my true form Desierto Lobo now allow me to show you it's strength!" said Tambien slicing the air, sending a wave of sand at Kenrichi.

"Erekutorikku-Kyojin!" said Kenrichi manifesting two electrified fists from his zanpakuto, punching the sand wave and suddenly producing a glistening light.

"heh farewell captain" said Tambien slashing the air once more revealing the glistening light to be shards of glass sent flying at Kenrichi.

"Ughguyaaa" shouted Kenrichi in a blood-curdling scream as his body and clothes became shredded by the assaulting shards.

"Honestly your pretty dumb for a captain if you didn't know what would happen if you mixed electricity with sand" said Tambien sending wave after wave of sand at Kenrichi.

"I did know what would happen arrancar the only reason I fell into such an obvious trap was because I just needed to clarify if you had control over the glass as well as the sand" said Kenrichi dodging the continuous sand attacks.

"Well now that you know what do you intend to do about it I've put you in a position where I've turned your zanpakuto's techniques to my advantage and it will stay that way as long as we control these two elemental forces!" shouted Tambien continuing his assault with Kenrichi dodging every wave.

"He may be able to control his sand and the glass we create but there's only fatal flaw with such a technique I just hope it works" thought Kenrichi backing away.

"Don't tell me your running away" said Tambien snickering.

"Hardly just strategizing and I know exactly what to do in order to defeat you" said Kenrichi.

"Then show me this strategy!" yelled Tambien sending out more waves off sand.

"Erekutorikku-Kyojin!" said Kenrichi manifesting the two electrified fists from his zanpakuto; punching the sand wave and once again producing glass shards.

"HAHA you've made this too easy!" laughed Tambien thrusting his claws forward sending the assaulting shards of glass in Kenrichi direction once more.

"Just as I planned" said Kenrichi levitating Ikazuchinaito in the air and lightly hit the hilt, causing it to spin like a fan.

"Huh what's he doing?" asked Tambien.

"Hadō #58 Tenran!" shouted Kenrichi grasping onto his sword's hilt and sent a tornado flying in the direction of the glass shards, scooping them up and redirecting them at the arrancar.

"Damn you!" yelled Tambien trying to gain control of the shards only to fall victim to the combined shredding power of the Kidō tornado and his own attack.

"Your resiliency is astounding" said Kenrichi seeing a bloody Tambien emerge from the assault.

"Damn you to hell!" yelled Tambien now visibly angered.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Kenrichi binding Tabien's body with the six interconnecting Kidō rods.

"This won't hold me for long soul reaper!" shouted Tambien.

"No but it will hold you long enough to keep your sand out of my way" said Kenrichi pointing his zanpakuto up at the sky.

"What!" thought Tambien.

"Hageshii-raiu Ryu!" yelled Kenrichi as he pointed his blade at the sky creating a dark thundercloud.

"What the hell! What is that!" demanded a panicked Tambien as a giant dragon entity made of pure lightning emerged from the sky.

"This is your final hour; Tambien Garra!" shouted Kenrichi thrusting his sword downwards causing the dragon entity to fly out of the clouds and engulf the arrancar in a seismic blast of electricity.

"YAAAAGH" yelled Tambien in relentless pain as his body began disintegrating under the weight of the high voltage concentrations of electricity.

"Farewell Tambien Garra remember my name for all eternity: Captain Kenrichi Yabureme of Squad 9!" said Kenrichi sealing and sheathing his zanpakuto.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"And that makes number four" said Ochocientos smirking as the sky cleared of the dark clouds created by Kenrichi.

"Grr" grunted Siglo clenching his fists.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 7 Shuhei's Dilemma! The Frenzied Assault of the Reaping Blades

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Well I do believe that's now four of Siglo's generals defeated, I never should've wasted the effort transforming those six fools into arrancars if I'd have known they'd be defeated so easily; on the other hand these conflicts have provided me with quite a bit of entertainment so I guess it's not a total loss" said Senken smiling while still hearing the sound of conflict within the circle of fire.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

*FWOOM*

"Ugh" grunted Shuhei getting up from underneath some rubble.

"Amazing isn't it; just how powerful I've become by raising my spiritual pressure" said El Ray charging at Shuhei.

*CLASH*

"Oh no this won't due" said El Ray forcing his sword down further, cutting Shuhei's shoulder.

"Ugh" grunted Shuhei.

"Toro, toro, toro, toro!" shouted El Ray parrying with Shuhei then kicked him into a telephone pole.

"Not so fast" thought Shuhei rebounding off the pole then charged at high speeds towards the arrancar.

"Not good enough" said El Ray dodging as Shuhei ended up sliding into the same pile of rubble but emerged seconds later.

"YAAAAA!" yelled Shihei charging again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Watch your feet" said Shuhei attempting to make the arrancar trip.

"Heh" snickered El Ray smply kicking the sword away from him then grasped onto Shuhei's arm and tossed him into the air.

"Damn it" cursed Shuhei noticing El Ray following in pursuit.

"Here I come!" shouted El Ray swinging his sword.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hehe" snickered El Ray as he used sonido and took a slice at Shuhei's left arm then turned around and fired a crimson red cero from his mouth.

"Ugh" grunted Shuhei getting back up from the cut to his arm and nearly dodged the assault.

"It's useless in this battle I have you caught in an everlasting trap" said El Ray immediately following up with a barrage of crimson red bala blasts while Shuhei attempted to dodge every one.

"Ugh!" grunted Shuhei as he got caught in a barrage sending him plummeting to the ground like a stone.

"Well that was no fun you dropped like a rock after suffering a bala attack that used only half of my collected spirit energy" said El Ray.

"That was only half!" thought Shuhei in distress regaining his composure and stood face to face with El Ray once more.

"So tell me Lieutenant do you honestly think you can defeat me now? I mean lets be serious you haven't shown a single sign of that happening ever since I raised my spirit energy" said El Ray smirking while crossing his arms.

"Huhuhuhuhu" panted Shuhei.

"You're looking a little tired why don't you just back away and allow me to destroy this pillar" said El Ray using snido to appear right in front of Shuhei with a raised arm and sword.

"Uh" said Shuhei in shock.

"Now wouldn't that be better than dying, Lieutenant" said El Ray jabbing Shuhei on the head with his blades hilt then punched him in the gut sending him flying.

"Grr" said Shuhei briefly falling then used flash step to appear behind El Ray in an attempt to finally slash him.

"Honestly your joking right" said El Ray grasping onto Shuhei's arm.

"Grr" growled Shuhei trying to break free.

"There are so many things I can do to you right now but why stray from the classics" said El Ray kneeing Shuhei in the gut and tossed him into the bridge with a cero following in short pursuit.

"Gya!" shouted Shuhei in a brief moment of pain then stabilized himself on the ropes of the bridge.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you? I'm surprised you're alive" said El Raty meeting Shuhei on the bridge.

"Man your even more of a pain in the ass than my last opponent, what are you trying to say? I've have had a better chance fighting someone else" said Shuhei.

"Precisely, after I released my spiritual pressure my power easily became equal to that of a captain meanwhile your nothing but a second in command Lieutenant, evidently showing that while you could've stood a chance against one of my weaker cohorts, you had no chance of defeating me from the moment we crossed blades" explained El Ray.

"You can quit called me Lieutenant I told you from the start that I'm Shuhei Hisagi" said Shuhei.

"Forgive me, I guess I felt that there's really no need to use your name since every opponent I face dies but you've earned my respect and as such I'll finish this in the design your most accustomed to and by that I mean this struggle will end when I slice and dice you Shuhei Hisagi; Charge and Impale Toro Cuerno" said El Ray smiling as he released his zanpakuto causing spirit energy to engulf his body then reappeared with a more bovine-like appearance.

"So this is your released state" said Shuhei looking on as the arrancar had sported armor resembling that of a bull with hair growing out of the arm and leg plating while horns grew out of his head and wrists and his feet turned into hooves.

"Precisely and although it looks quite bulky I assure you it's made me both stronger and faster" said El Ray.

"If you think this intimidates me your sadly mistaken" said Shuhei.

"Oh trust me this isn't meant to intimidate you" said El Ray using sonido to appear under Shuhei.

"Huh" said Shuhei in shock.

"It's meant to kill you!" yelled El Ray using his horns and horn-blades, snapping the support ropes where Shuhei was standing, causing him to flip backwards.

"Nice going, you avoided my horn blade perfectly" complimented El Ray.

"Save your compliments for someone who gives a damn" said Shuhei briefly spinning back.

"Seems you still has some fight left in you" smiled El Ray as the two combatants charged at each other.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"In this fight it's like a matador fighting a bull, the one with the quickest reaction time is the winner the only question is: Is the matador going to dominate the bull with his red cape or will the bull impale the matador with his sharp horns!" said El Ray standing his ground while blocking Shuhei's blade.

"I guess we'll just have t find out!" yelled Shunsui backing away and releasing the band around his arm, which soon started to glow.

"Ugh!" grunted El Ray as the band exploded in his face, effectively blinding his field of vision.

"Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan" said Hisagi manifesting a blue-white glowing rod in his hand and threw it at El Ray, which soon duplicated from one to many upon contact.

"Damn" said El Ray as he soon found himself pinned to the street by the Bakudō spell.

"I guess the matador wins!" yelled Shuhei pushing forward with a two handed thrust.

"Don't underestimate me soul reaper" said El Ray sending out a barrage of horn blades from his wrist.

"Uh" grunted Shuhei using flash step to dodge then landed safely on the ground.

"Hehehehehe" laughed El Ray.

"Damn it" thought Shuhei as he dodged another barrage of horn blades from the arrancar's wrist.

"Projectiles!" said Shuhei in confusion looking up at the sky.

"Precisely, but it's not wise for the matador to take his eyes off the bull so it appears that the bull has won" said El Ray breaking free and fired more horns at Shuhei who had his back turned.

"Damn" said Shuhei barely dodging then took to the sky.

"Don't even think of getting away soul reaper!" yelled El Raay firing a combined barrage of horn blades and bala blasts.

"Time to end this" said Shuhei continuously dodging and deflecting the combination of balas and horns.

"It's over for you soul reaper!" shouted El Ray.

"Reap, Kazeshini" said Shuhei releasing his zanpakuto which surrounded him in an orb of wind, deflecting the combined barrage then reemerged wielding dual chain-linked kusarigama weapons with two scythe blades on each.

oOo

"It's about time Shuhei" said Kenrichi observing the fight from a distance

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Pillar #3)

"Shuhei…You always take so long to release it" said Izuru.

"Yes he does" said Rukia.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"He's finally taking things seriously" said Toshiro.

oOo

"Hehe, that kid has a serious problem understanding the word efficiency" smirked Soi Fon.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #4)

"So this is the true form of your zanpakuto eh Shuhei Hisagi" said El Ray.

"Ya this is my zanpakuto; Kazeshini but to be honest with you I'm not too fond of it so I try and avoid using it as much as possible" said Shuhei.

"For what possible reason could you want to avoid using your own zanpakuto?" asked El Ray.

"Just look at it and you'll see why" said Shuhei in an intimidating tone holding the blade in front of his face.

"Uh" grunted El Ray in a fearful tone.

"Now you get it, the shape of my zanpakuto's shikai looks like it was made for the specific purpose of reaping lives" said Shuhei throwing his zanpakuto causing the blades to spin at such rapid speeds towards El Ray it slightly cut his face before using sonido to dodge.

"Uh, what!" thought El Ray feeling the scars on his cheeks then dodged again as Shuhei threw Kazeshini once more.

"Hyaaa!" yelled Shuhei slashing down with one of the blades.

"Not close enough" said El Ray using one of the horns on his head to deflect.

*CLASH*

"You blocked that blade but where's the other one?" asked Shuhei

"Huh, damn it" said El Ray using sonido to dodge the second incoming blade that was spinning towards his back then attempted to take a slash at Shuhei

"See ya" said Shuhei taking a dive to dodge the horn blade.

"Your not getting away from me!" yelled El Ray charging his cero from the horns on his head.

"Hmph" snubbed Shuhei pulling on the chain that connected his blades sending them both in the trajectory of El Ray's horns.

"Huh, Gyaaaagh!" yelled out El Ray as his horns broke off, Kazeshini's blades then continued onto the arrancar's shoulders, spurting blood into the air and sent him pummeling down into an alley.

*FWOOM*

"Ugh" grunted El Ray limping out of the alley.

"Very hard to predict it's trajectory isn't it arrancar? Are you afraid?" asked Shuhei looking down at El Ray with the intent to kill in his eyes.

"Like hell I am! I'll split your skull open!" shouted El Ray.

"Really well I know I am" said Shuhei.

"What the hell do you have to be afraid of! That blade of yours! Or is it your enormous amount of speed and power! Because if you are then allow me to show you what else you should fear!" yelled El Ray charging at Shuhei.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You can't win! This is the end of you Shuhei Hisagi!" yelled El Ray pushing Shuhei down.

"Hm" smiled Shuhei pulling on the chain once more while falling, slicing El Ray's entire left arm off.

"Uh" grunted El Ray in shock.

"The truth is arrancar if you don't fear the blade you wield or the strength of an enemy's blade then you don't even deserve to call yourself a man and if you can use that fear to make you strong then you become invincible" said Shuhei spinning his blades around in his hands.

"Uh" grunted El Ray in fear.

"Finally afraid I see then lets begin this as equals" said Shuhei.

"YAAAAAGH!" yelled El Ray firing a barrage of ceros, balas and horn projectiles at Shuhei only for him to dodge using sonido.

"Too slow" said Shuhei from a afar throwing Kazeshini once again causing it to spin at rapid speeds, splitting through El Ray's mid-section.

"Gyagh" grunted El Ray as the two halves of his body pummeled to the ground while Shuhei retracted and resealed his zanpakuto then sheathed it.

"Well in the game of matador against bull I guess the matador wins" said Shuhei standing over El Ray's body.

"Nicely done Shuhei" said Kenrichi walking up to his lieutenant.

"Thank you Captain Yabureme what now?" asked Shuhei.

"Now we…huh" said Shuhei as he was suddenly stopped by a rumbling.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kenrichi tring to keep his footing.

"Captain look!" said Shuhei in shock, pointing to Ikkaku's pillar crumbling down and a giant goblin looking arrancar standing behind it.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #3)

"What the hell is that thing! It just leveled the pillar" said Izuru with a distressed look on his face.

"Most likely, Ikkaku's opponent in his resurreccion form" said Rukia scowling.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #2)

Ikkaku!" yelled out Yumichika knowing instinctively what happened.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Ikkaku's down" said Toshiro.

oOo

"How the hell was he defeated when he used his bankai!" said Soi Fon in distress while every other Captain and Lieutenant present looked on with glances of despair except for Byakuya and Yamamoto.

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"You really were a pain in the ass, you made me release my Verde Diablo but at least your dead now and you look like such a tiny ant from up here" said the now giant, goblin-looking Trasgo looking down at Ikkaku who was lying on the ground defeated while his bankai reverted back to it's shikai state.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 8 The Soul Reaper Crisis! The Real World Materializes!

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Well it looks like one of Siglo's generals actually managed to complete their objective; one pillar is now destroyed leaving three more remaining" said Senken playing with the encircling flames.

oOo

Well that's one pillar down" said Siglo cracking a smile witnessing the pillar crumble to the ground.

"Ya meanwhile the remaining five of your generals lost" said Ochocientos.

oOo

"Ikkaku! Ugh" yelled Yumichika rushing over there only to be knocked out by Shuhei.

"Is he out?" asked Kenrichi.

"Yes he is" said Shuhei.

"Good then I'm heading over there now since it's starting" said Kenrichi using a high speed flash step to get over to the broken pillar while spirit energy began leaking from it which began the reversion process causing the real Karakura Town to reappear.

oOo

"Damn it we gotta move fast" said Rukia seeing the town reappear.

"Captain Komamura and Tetsuzaemon should be acting now" said Izuru in panic.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"So your still alive are you? Well I dislike leaving a job unfinished" said Trasgo raising his foot.

"Don't even think this is over pal" said Ikkaku getting back up.

"Just give it up, you'll die if you continue to fight me with just your shikai, besides now that I've grown in size your nothing but an ant to me" said Trasgo bringing his fist down on Ikkaku.

"Nice try!" yelled Ikkaku blocking Trasgo's fist with his Hozukimaru.

"Hm foolish" said Trasgo snapping the zanpakuto in half then smashed his body into the ground.

"Damn it!" yelled Ikkaku as his face continuously hit the concrete.

"I've beaten you bankai and destroyed your shikai all that's left for you is to die!" shouted Trasgo.

"Sorry pall but I refuse to die especially not at the hands of some weakling like you!" said Ikkaku lying in the ground covered in piles of concrete.

"Is that so then goodbye you pain in my ass! What the hell! Ugh" yelled Trasgo preparing to deliver the finishing blow to Ikkaku then found he himself being thrown by Sajin into several buildings.

*FWOOM*

"Captain Komamura!" said Ikkaku in shock.

"Tetsuzaemon do it now!" yelled Sajin.

"Right" said Tetsuzaemon unloading a bag of smaller black posts into a straight line stopping the reversion process.

"Sorry you had to save my ass again Tetsuzaemon" said Ikkaku getting up.

"Don't worry about it just let us take over from here understand Ikkaku!" said Tetsuzaemon.

"Ya sure" said Ikkaku in an angered tone.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Trasgo as the giant goblin arrancar got back up and approached Sajin.

"Holy hell now I see why you couldn't beat him even with your bankai Ikkaku this guy's resurreccion is huge" said Tetsuzaemon.

"Nice throw there soul reaper or is it doggy, No matter I'm actually a little surprised you had the strength to accomplish such a feat especially considering how small you look from down here but allow me to show you how to really hit your opponent" mocked Trasgo, bringing his fist towards Sajin.

"UGGGH" grunted Sajin blocking the enormous fist with his own open palm while still being pushed back then was soon sent flying.

"Captain Komamura!" yelled out Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku in unison.

"I must say I'm impressed you blocked my punch for that long before being overwhelmed you must be strong" said Trasgo turning to Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon.

"Well come on pal if you wanna fight lets g…Hey what the hell Tetsuzaemon!" said Ikkaku as he found himself being dragged away by the Squad 7 Lietenant.

"Just shut up and listen for once Ikkaku; right now you can't beat this guy, in his released state he could trample over every single one of us" shouted Tetsuzaemon.

"Why the hell should we run again! He's just going to catch up to us!" yelled Ikkaku still being dragged along by Tetsuzaemon.

"Because running is the only thing we can do to come up with a better strategy" said Tetsuzaemon still grasping onto Ikkaku.

"If you fools think you can run don't even try! Commander Siglo's orders are to destroy all opositon!" yelled Trasgo once again bringing his goblin fist down on the two escaping soul reapers.

"Gyaa!" yelled Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku in unison, barely dodging.

*FWOOM*

"Damn it why do we always get guys like this" said Tetsuzaemon.

"See my point" said Ikkaku.

"Alright you got a point but still we're no match for him" said Tetsuzaemon as Trasgo lifted up his fist from the ground.

"Go if you want but I'm going to try and hold him off until reinforcements arrive" said Ikkaku.

"It's good you've learned a lesson Ikkaku but this isn't the time or place he'll destroy us both with that body of his!" yelled out Tetsuzaemon.

"Then I die" said Ikkaku.

"You stubborn fool!" shouted Tetsuzaemon dragging Ikkaku once more.

"Hey wait!" shouted Ikkaku in annoyance.

"You ants can't escape!" shouted Trasgo striding towards Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku with just a walk.

"He's going to catch up to us" said Ikkaku.

"Shut up" said Tetsuzaemon in rebuttal, continuing to drag Ikkaku.

"You two are squashed" said Trasgo bringing his fist down only to once again to be stopped by Sajin.

"GRRRRAAA" growled Sajin throwing him again.

"Ugh" grunted Trasgo landing on his backside in a pile of rubble.

"Captain…" said Tetsuzaemon in a surprised tone, dropping Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku was right Tetsuzaemon, don't retreat and stand by my side while we end this fight" said Sajin standing firm, turning to his Lieutenant.

"Sir" said Tetsuzaemon.

"HAHAHAHA that's twice you've thrown me now! Me, a Fracciones and general of Commander Siglo" said Trasgo standing up.

"You guys have been going on and on about your pride as generals of this Commander Siglo and you know what? It's really making me sick" rang out a voice from behind Trasgo.

"Captain Yabureme!" said Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku in unison.

"And who are you?" asked Trasgo turning his head.

"I am Captain of Squad 9 Kenrichi Yabureme and you've been a bad boy" aid Kenrichi unsheathing his sword.

"What are you doing here Kenrichi?" asked Sajin.

"Lets just say I was worried" said Kenrichi smiling.

"This should be good" said Tetsuzaemon.

"Ya even seeing this right now even I'm willing to just sit back and watch, because if they're going to do what I think they're going to do then we should put some distance between us and them" said Ikkaku getting up.

"Good idea" said Tetsuzaemon backing away a little with Ikkaku.

"So you two fools wish to defy Commander Siglo do you? Then you will die" said Trasgo preparing to fire a red cero from both his hands at Sajin and Kenrichi.

"Bankai!" yelled out Sajin and Kenrichi releasing Bankai Giants resembling a samurai and a knight.

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" said Sajin as the cero fired was blocked by the giant samurai's sword.

"Ikazuchinaito Joutei" said Kenrichi as the cero fired was blocked by the giant knight's sword.

"Uh…But…But how! Damn you!" said Trasgo in utter fear then charged with a punch at Sajin and Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.

"Did you forget about me" said Kenrichi slashing the air sideways, causing Ikazutchinaito Joutei to do the same and slashed Trasgo across the back.

"Damn you!" yelled Trasgo turning and preparing to fire a cero at Kenrichi and Ikazuchinaito Joutei.

"Don't even try it" said Sajin loping off the arm that was firing the cero using Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's giant sword.

"Damn you!" yelled Trasgo trying to escape.

"Don't even try" said Sajin as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō punched Trasgo in the gut.

"Gyaaagh" grunted Trasgo as he was sent barreling on his butt.

*FWOOM*

"Damn it!" yelled Trasgo getting back up.

"You've lost an arm and you're up against two bankai giants so just give up" said Kenrichi.

"Never!" yelled Trasgo grasping onto Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō with his one remaining hand, pulled him close and prepared to fire a cero from his mouth.

"If he's hit at that close range he'll die!" shouted Ikaku.

"Captain!" shouted Tetsuzaemon.

"Yaaa!" screamed Trasgo firing his cero.

"Don't even think of trying this trick again!" yelled Sajin pushing forward causing Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to grasp onto the cero with his free hand and made Trasgo swallow it, causing his insides to explode.

"Guh" grunted Trasgo in anger falling to his knees.

"Now it's time to end this" said Kenrichi raising his sword above his head while Ikazuchinato Joutei followed the movement.

"Yes" said Sajin doing the same with Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō following the movement until both blades were crossed from each other.

"What the hell is going on! Who the hell are you two!" demanded Trasgo in fear.

"Oh right that's my biggest flaw, I always forget to tell people my name so allow me to introduce myself: I am Sajin Komamura and I am the Captain of Squad 7" said Sajin.

"And as I said I am Kenrichi Yabureme and I am the Captain of Squad 9" said Kenrichi.

"Now die!" yelled Kenrichi and Sajin in unison as both Ikazuchinaito Joutei and Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō brought both their swords down on Trasgo at the same time starting a massive after shock.

"Gyaaa!" grunted Trasgo as his body was mashed between the ground and the swords.

*FWOOM*

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"YAAAA, I understand no mercy but that was just overkill was there really a need for both captains to go at the same guy and release their bankai!" asked Ōmaeda in a comical fear.

"It was probably good they were both there" said Soi Fon in a relaxed tone.

"Why do I think that after this Squad 7 and Squad 9 are both going in the red for the rest of the fiscal year" said Rangiku.

"As I said before Captain Komamura and Captain Yabureme are two of the most honest working captains and they'll pay out of there own pockets to repair any damages, that's just the kind of men they are" said Toshiro.

"Do you think if I asked nicely they'd be willing to pay for any damages I cause? Because if they can I'd be able to afford a lot of goodies I've had my eye on" said Rangiku in a cheery tone.

"I told them to look out for you and that anything Rangiku breaks is to go on her bill" said Toshiro.

"Ah captain your no fun" pouted Rangiku.

"Shut up" said Toshiro annoyed.

oOo

"Oh boy now I know why my Captain wanted me to stay here" said Shuhei.

oOo

"Man that was way over the top" said Izuru in a comedic fear.

"It may have been over the top but a situation like that requires quick action" said Rukia.

"Ya sure" said Izuru.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu Pillar #1)

"That's that" said Kenrichi sheathing his zanpakuto causing his bankai giant to vanish.

"Indeed" said Sajin doing the same.

"Amazing" said Ikkaku in an amazed tone.

"You did well Ikkaku but there's still one final lesson you have to learn" said Tetsuzaemon.

"Oh god not another speech look I released my bankai what more do you want from me!" demanded Ikkaku.

"Teamwork and Cooperation!" screamed out Tetsuzaemon.

"Uh" grunted Ikkaku in shock.

"You seek to do everything on your own because you stupidly enjoy the thrill of a fight have you forgotten what I said to do the last time; Abandon your selfish pride, call on others, That's one of the sole reasons why the 13 Court Guard Squads exist as one unit, to rely on one another's strength!" yelled Tetsuzaemon.

"That's a cowards way a warrior's strength can only be determined by one on one fights alone!" said Ikkaku.

"Then learn from others! If you refuse to work with others then learn how to be more efficient in combat by having others teach you!" yelled out Tetsuzaemon.

"Uh" thought Ikkaku in disbelief.

"There are many others beside your pals in Squad 11 who know plenty about head on combat so learn from them to get stronger; that is if you still intend to fight alone" finished Tetsuzaemon.

"Right" said Ikkaku.

"Man those guys from Squad 11 really are solitary fighters" said Kenrichi.

"Yes they are and thank for the aid my friend" said Sajin.

"Don't worry about it I actually came here to see if I could help stop the reversion but I guess your Lieutenant already handled that and more to the point somehow I think these battles for the pillars was just the start" said Kenrichi.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

Tambien, Leona, Fenix, Rayo, El Ray, Trasgo…those fools have tarnished my name and my reputation!" said an angered Siglo hitting the air causing a slight crack to appear in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 9 The Second Stage of the War Begins! Soul Reapers vs. Espada

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"And so it's begun the war that will rock the very foundation and balance of the three coexisting worlds; be it Karaura Town, the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo it doesn't matter since all three of these worlds will forever be altered no matter the outcome of this war" said Senken smiling from inside the circle of flames.

oOo

"They're dead, all six of them have been defeated" said Inmenso Armar, a male arrancar and one of Siglo's last two fracciones with ape teeth mask fragments on the top of his head and around his jaw-line.

"Those damned fools only destroyed one pillar" said Envenenar Cuchichear, a female arrancar with snake teeth mask fragments.

"GRRR" grunted Siglo hitting the air causing a slight crack to appear in the sky then walked forward onto the battlefield.

"Uh, Commander Siglo, our deepest apologies sir for the failure of your six generals but with them gone allow us to try and defeat your enemies in their place" said Envenenar bowing before Siglo alongside Inmenso.

"What makes you think you two grunts can do the job my six generals couldn't huh!" demanded Siglo.

"That's just it sir it's because of their failure that we're positive we can win" said Envenenar.

oOo

"Hm" snickered Soi Fon using flash step while each remaining Captain, Lieutenant and Espada scattered and took different areas of the battlefield to face eachother, Shunsui and Jushiro came face to face with Ochocientos, Soi Fon and Ōmaeda faced down Siglo and his last two remaining fracciones while Toshiro and Rangiku faced down Arpia and her sisters, Byakuya in the meantime stayed by the Head Captain's side with Chōjirō.

"So how positive are you that you two fools can win?" asked Soi Fon addressing Envenenar.

"Uh" grunted Envenenar turning to face Soi Fon.

"Are you planning on doing away with our comrades and men down there or did you mean killing all of us? Either way all I have to say is good luck or depending on your reply we'll start with you two" mocked Soi Fon.

"Hm" smiled Envenenar.

"Actually never mind my previous comment, I'm going to kill you here and now no matter what the circumstances are" said Soi Fon drawing her sword.

oOo

"Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake it's nice to see you insolent fools have kept yourselves alive for fifty long years since that day just so I can have the opportunity to make you pay up for your indiscretions towards my fallen brethren" said Ochocientos.

"Hm" said Jushiro and Shunsui with looks of stern confusion on their faces.

oOo

"Think we can take them captain?" asked Rangiku as Nispera, Milanesa and Mismo surrounded her and her captain.

"I know we can" said Toshiro.

oOo

Very well then shall we get the second stage of this conflict underway" said Yamamoto

oOo

"Old man Yama's not taking any chances here" said Shunsui.

"Ya I think he wants us to finish this quickly before Senken tries to make a move" said Jushiro in a solemn tone, staring down Ochocientos.

"As far as I can tell he's always had the means to escape the old man's wall of flame I think he just hasn't made such a move because he's enjoyed watching us struggle to survive" said Shunsui.

"He seems to enjoy treating us like his personal playthings" said Jushiro.

"Who knew the hogyoku could manifest such a sadistic being" said Shunsui smiling.

"Indeed" said Jushiro.

"Still trying to figure out how this guy knows us?" asked Shunsui staring at Ochocientos from under his hat.

"Yes I am, he seems to blame us for something that happened in the past but the question is what?" asked Jushiro.

"It's a long list but we'll figure it out eventually and hopefully before he kills us" said Shunsui.

oOo

"Huhuhuhuhu" panted Ōmaeda in fear.

"Ōmaeda!" shouted Soi Fon.

"Yes Captain" said Ōmaeda.

"You look nervous; are you finally scared this time around?" asked Soi Fon turning her head to her Lieutenant.

"Not exactly I'm just so excited that I wanna get this fight started already" said Ōmaeda.

"Honestly if your still hiding behind that pathetic bravery façade then you truly are a useless moron" said Soi Fon.

"Uh" said Ōmaeda with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and make sure to get killed in this battle along with your opponent" said Soi Fon in a blunt voice.

"Uaaah, What are you saying captain! It's not a façade I really do wanna fight and win so I'm not going to run away and I'm not going to die" said Ōmaeda in a nervous tone.

"Fine then do what you want just remember if you don't win and survive I'll kill you myself" said Soi Fon in a more relaxed tone.

"Uh, fine I'll just have to kick my opponent's ass then and even though you still sound like you want to get rid of me I assure you I won't die" said a still nervous Ōmaeda.

oOo

"Here we go; is there anything bothering you?" asked Toshiro addressing his Lieutenant.

"It's nothing, it's just a momentary feel of nostalgia" said Rangiku.

"Alright then make sure to stay focused Rangiku" said Toshiro.

"Right" said Rangiku preparing to draw her sword.

oOo

"Fine then I'll step down but remember this; I want you to slaughter every single grunt that crosses your path and carve my crest into their bodies, don't let a single one escape your wrath and if you so much as return to me alive but defeated I'll kill you myself" said Siglo addressing his last two fraccciones.

"Uh" grunted Envenenar

"Grrr" growled Inmenso.

"Butcher them if you have to but make sure you stain the skies with their blood and declare who's soldiers you are to all who would oppress you!" yelled out Siglo in an enormous rage.

"Yes sir! We are the fracciones of Commander Siglo Deterioro sir! We will crush your enemies and carve your crest into their bodies Commander!" yelled out Envenenar and Inmenso in unison as they stepped forward, standing face to face with Soi Fon and Ōmaeda.

oOo

"So tell us how exactly do you know us? Because we've never met you before" said Shunsui.

"We've never officially met but I did etch your names and faces into my memory when I first witnessed you two and twenty eight other soul reapers slaughtering my brothers and sisters" said Ochocientos in a solemn tone.

"So how did you survive?" asked Jushiro.

"I hid away in one of our secret underground burrows, I even suppressed my spiritual pressure to avoid detection" said Ochocientos.

"I think I'm already starting to paint a picture here of who you are but what's say we get down to business to figure out the rest" said Shunsui.

"Sure thing it's about time you repented for your sin anyway" said Ochocientos drawing his sword and charged at the two captains.

oOo

"Ngh, you two morons won't last a second against us!" yelled out Nispera.

"This is rather unpleasant" said Mismo in a calm tone.

"Stay sharp sisters" said Arpia.

"Uh" said Nispera, Milanesa and Mismo in unison.

"Try not to get overconfident, regardless of their appearance these two are both of Captain and Lieutenant class, underestimating them is the biggest mistake you could make so use your full strength to crush them from the very start" said Arpia.

"Right" said Nispera.

"Hm" said Milanesa nodding her head.

"Yes" said Mismo.

"You wanna go with the usual formation captain?" asked Toshiro.

"Ya you deal with the espada while I take on these three" said Rangiku.

"Can you do it?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes I'm positive" said Rangiku.

"Then do it" said Toshiro leaving the current battle with flash step.

"He's going after sister Arpia" said Nispera.

"Don't move" said Arpia as Toshiro appeared to face the espada while she drew her twin daggers.

oOo

"I implore you all do whatever it takes but you must stop them here! No matter what we cannot allow them to step even an inch within the Soul Society, even if your body is torn to shreds you must do whatever you can to cut them down! Attack now!" ordered Yamamoto. Just as those orders were issued swords began to clash and the ultimate struggle of blade against blade and soul reaper against arrancar began.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hehe" smiled Envenenar while standing her ground against Soi Fon.

"Heh" snickered Soi Fon slowly gaining ground against the arrancar.

*CLASH*

"Yaaaa!" screamed Inmenso pushing forward and gaining ground over Ōmaeda.

"Ugh! Ya!" grunted Ōmaeda getting pushed back then punched Inmenso in the gut, sending him flying.

"Uh! hmhm" grunted Inmenso regaining his stance, landed safely on the ground then looked up at Ōmaeda smiling.

"Hmhm" smiled Ōmaeda looking down at Inmenso.

oOo

"Hyaaa!" yelled Milanesa charging at Rangiku with her sword drawn while the Lieutenant continuously dodged.

"Ya!" shouted Rangiku drawing her sword.

*CLASH*

"Hehehehe" laughed Milanesa as she parried with Rangiku for a brief moment before putting some distance between each other.

"Huh" said Nispera noticing the battle between Toshiro and Arpia

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"That bastard is attacking our sister!" shouted Nespira.

"Nespira wait" said Milanesa.

"Like hell I'm going to wait Milanesa that twerp could seriously harm our sister!" shouted Nespira in a comical anger.

"Be serious would you, sister drew her daggers remember" said Milanesa.

"Uh" said Nespira thinking back to the beginning of the battle where Arpia drew her twin daggers.

"From the moment sister Arpia drew her daggers that white haired boy's fate was set in stone but if you feel you must assist her then finish off this bitch first then deal with the captain" said Milanesa as she faced down Rangiku with Nespira and Mismo.

"Oh ya how could I forget she said something earlier that was quite amusing; I believe you said you'd take us all on at once if I'm not mistaken" said Nespira addressing Rangiku, smiling.

"Well now you hear surprisingly well for a featherhead too bad I can't say the same for your underdeveloped brain" smiled Rangiku.

"What the hell was that! I'll kill you for that!" yelled Nespira in a comical rage while Milanesa held her sister back by the collar.

"You really have to do something about these rage issues of yours you known that" said Milanesa.

"And so the other featherhead starts squawking" said Rangiku slyly smiling.

"What was that who are you calling a squawking featherhead you cow!" yelled out Milanesa in a comical rage.

"Both of you should calm down" said Mismo.

"Grr" growled Nespira and Milanesa in unison turning to their fellow arrancar sister.

"When you get angry it only makes you look weak and not only does it have a direct effect on your efficiency in battle but it makes me look weak as well" said Mismo giggling.

"Damn it Mismo! Who the hell's side are you on anyway!" yelled out Nespira and Milanesa in a comical unison.

"I got an idea lets clobber you first!" shouted Nespira turning to Mismo in an annoyed tone.

"I can deal with that" said Milanesa.

"It was just an insightful thought really especially since your attitudes are like shackles that weigh you down and drag me with you" said Mismo.

"Say that again sis I dare you!" said Nespira.

"I'll say it as many times as I feel like it; your attitudes are like shackles that weigh you down and drag me with you" said Mismo still giggling.

"You are dead sis!" said Milanesa now further annoyed.

"Ya we're gonna slice you up so much you won't be recognizable!" shouted Nespira.

"Then we're going to tear off your body parts one by one!" shouted Milanesa.

"Taunting these girls was a great strategy" thought Rangiku with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'll kill you! uh crap" shouted Nespira reaching out to grab Mismo then tripped as Mismo used sonido to dodge her sister.

"You see what I mean" said Mismo.

"And just what the hell are you looking at bitch!" shouted Nespira getting back to her feet, addressing Rangiku.

"Nothing at all" said Rangiku placing her free hand overtop the one wielding her sword.

"Hm" said the three sisters in unison.

"You know if you three morons got serious from the beginning like I thought you would then you would've had a chance at winning this battle if you surrounded me but but now it's too late for that now Growl Haineko!" yelled Rangiku as the blade on her zanpakuto disappeared and turned to a cloud of ash that surrounded the three arrancar.

"How the hell is all this? How do you intend to defeat us with this sand cloud exactly?" asked Nespira walking around.

"Look out" said Mismo tripping Nespira as she banged her head on the ground of the rooftop.

"Ngh that hurt! What the hell was that for sis!" yelled Nespira holding her head.

"I wanted to see if you were truly blind in this flurry of ash" said Mismo.

"Damn you! After this I'll kill you for that!" shouted Nespira as ash began gathering on her back.

"Hm, Ya!" shouted Rangiku slicing the air with her hilt, slicing Nespira's back.

"Nyagh!" grunted Nespira falling to her knees.

"Nespira!" said Milanesa in a frantic tone.

"As you can see you've just witnessed my zanpakuto's ability; the blade turns to ash and by swinging the handle I'm able to cut whatever that ash is covering and so in short I've basically surrounded you with my own weapon" explained Rangiku from behind the ash cloud as she snapped her fingers, turning the cloud into a twister.

"This is weak as hell" said Milanesa and Nespira in unison charging a lime green and a blue cero.

"You've seriously underestimated us" said Mismo charging a yellow cero.

"Now die!" yelled all three firing all three of their cero blasts at once, dispersing the tornado of ash.

"Uh" thought barely Rangiku dodging the assault.

"Did you honestly think that low level of a technique would work! If you did then you're even more of a dumbass bitch than we thought" smiled Nespira.

"We'll crush you where you stand" said Milanesa.

"I kinda thought that wouldn't work but no matter, Haineko!" shouted Rangiku calling back her zanpakuto's technique.

oOo

*CLASH*

"Hehehehe" laughed Inmenso holding his ground against Ōmaeda.

"Ngh! Huhuhuhuhu damn I'm not gonna lose to someone like you!" grunted Ōmaeda pushing forward with all his strength.

"Ngh Die!" yelled Inmenso grasping onto Ōmaeda's collar, tossing him away.

"Yaaaa, ugh" screamed Ōmaeda flipping in circles while plummeting then quickly got his footing back.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Inmenso charging, pummeling Ōmaeda into a building.

*FWOOM*

*CLASH*

"Shouldn't you be worried? Your second in command is getting his fat ass kicked by my partner" said Envenenar trying to push forward against Soi Fon.

"Not really if anything it'll be good for him to get his butt kicked around a little since the only thoughts he ever has in that pea-sized brain of his revolve around money, food and his family's business" said Soi Fon holding her ground against the female arrancar then distanced themselves from each other.

"Hm" smiled Envenenar using sonido to attack Soi Fon only for the Squad 2 Captain to use flash step.

"That's pretty heartless of you is that your idea of squad cooperation within the Stealth Force?" asked Envenenar continuously parrying with Soi Fon.

"I don't like a cozy atmosphere in my squad especially since we specialize in assassination and covert missions" said Soi Fon blocking each one of Envenenar's strikes.

"Really; Ugh" said Envenar attempting to kick Soi Fon only for her to grasp onto Envenenar's outreached leg with her own and kick the female arrancar in the face, sending her flying.

"Damn I let myself get overconfident there" said Envenenar falling while Soi Fon created an inverted triangle of spirit energy with three protrusions on each corner.

"Bakudō # 30 Shitotsu Sansen" said Soi Fon as the three protrusions detached from the triangle and pinned Envenenar to a wall.

"Damn it" cursed Envenenar.

"It's all over arrancar" said Soi Fon smirking.

"Grrr" growled Envenenar trying to break free.

"I didn't have time to learn your name but all I needed to learn was that you were affiliated with Senken Fujin.

"Heh of course that's all that's important to you because as I recall you got your bitch ass kicked across the floor the last time you crossed blades with Lord Senken" smirked Envenenar hoping to provoke Soi Fon.

"If you think that's going to intimidate me your sadly mistaken, Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi" said Soi Fon releasing her zanpakuto causing her sword to shrink and take on the form of a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger. The stinger was twice as long as the normal length of her fingers while the colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble that of a hornet.

"Uh…" said Envenenar in a rather shocked tone.

"Now prepare yourself for death arrancar" said Soi Fon.


	10. Chapter 10

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 10 Soi Fon & Ōmaeda! The Stealth Force's Ultimate Powers!

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"So that's your zanpakuto" said Envenenar still pinned.

"Yes it is as for it's ability it is named Nigeki Kessatsu" said Soi Fon smirking.

"Death in two steps, what a very pretentious name" said Envenenar.

"It may be pretentious but it's never been more true" said Soi Fon raising her hand and charged at Envenenar.

"Grr don't mess with me!" yelled Envenenar charging an orange cero at the wall he was pinned to.

"Ugh crap" said Soi Fon.

"Cero" said Envenenar firing the cero.

*FWOOM*

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon pulling back as rubble began to crumble from behind Envenenar who was now freed and used sonido.

"Sonido" thought Soi Fon as Envenenar appeared behind her; bearing her sword down on the captain.

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon turning around quickly to deflect.

*CLASH*

"Honestly your pretty dumb for an assassin; you should never get so cocky as to think you've won simply because your zanpakuto can kill in two instant strikes nor because you've rendered me temporarily immobile that's the true definition of arrogance!" shouted Envenenar pushing forward then used sonido again.

"She's fast" thought Soi Fon.

"Ya!" shouted Envenenar striking from the back at Soi Fon's head only for the captain to quickly duck and dodge.

"Ready for more! I'm going to show you how a true assassin works!" shouted Envenenar striking again.

*CLASH*

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon holding her own.

"How does it feel to be on the defensive huh!" shouted Envenenar using sonido again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hya!" shouted Envenenar kicking at Soi Fon only for her to barely dodge.

"Hm" said Soi Fon preparing Suzumebachi as Envenenar charged again but disappeared again using sonido before making contact.

"Hehehehe" snickered Envenenar drop kicking Soi Fon in the face from behind.

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon on her knees as she distanced herself from the female arrancar.

"What's the matter bitch? Are you feeling angry because I've not left you a single opening to attack me with that poor excuse of a zanpakuto" mocked Envenenar.

"You sure like to talk a lot don't you especially for a lowly fracciones" smirked Soi Fon.

"Grr" growled Envenenar

"Yaaaaa!" shouted Ōmaeda charging towards Inmenso.

*CLASH*

"Try again pal" said Inmenso pushing Ōmaeda's sword away.

"Yaaaa!" shouted Ōmaeda charging again.

*CLASH*

"Gr, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya; huhuhuhuhu" shouted Ōmaeda smashing down continuously on Inmenso's body with no effective result and soon found himself out of breath.

"Is that really all you've got? Your even more of a fat ass than I thought" mocked Inmenso.

"Watch it pal you may regret that" said Ōmaeda still panting.

"Then prove me wrong, use everything you have before you end up dead" said Inmenso.

"Trust me my powers would be wasted on you my friend, Yaaaaa!" shouted Ōmaeda smashing down on Inmenso again.

"It's useless" said Inmenso blocking with his arm.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya; huhuhuhuhuhu" shouted Ōmaeda; continuing the same attack pattern with the same result.

"I've had enough of this" said Inmenso kicking Ōmaeda in the face.

"Gyaaagh" grunted Ōmaeda falling into the side of a nearby building.

*FWOOM*

"Are you still alive down there ya fat idiot?" asked Inmenso.

"Ugh" grunted Ōmaeda shaking his head back to reality.

"Damn I guess I should've used more force you see I have no interest in you, in reality that blonde chick is who I was really interested in fighting but the harpy sisters had to take her and I got saddled with a fat ass like you" said Inmenso turning to the other battles going on.

"Ease up on the fat comments moron and anyway what you say doesn't make sense since you're the fat ass, not to mention an extremely bad dresser" said Ōmaeda.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know that" said Inmenso.

"Why am I wrong? I'll have you know that I am one of the wealthiest men in the Soul Society, not to mention the most good looking and as such I can afford the finest clothes to wear to show my power while your stuck wearing those rags, it's a classic case of inferiority complex" said Ōmaeda.

"I'll have you know this outfit symbolizes our loyalty to Lord Senken and Commander Siglo and don't think your better than me simply because you have money this isn't a popularity contest it's a battlefield where all that matters is strength " said Inmenso.

"Well then I'm already several steps ahead of you as I have both money, good looks and strength" mocked Ōmaeda showing off his rings.

"Your even more annoying than I thought" said Inmenso.

"You have some nerve calling me a lowly fracciones, I'm a soldier who serves under the great Commander Siglo!" shouted Envenenar.

"Oh really well if your commander is so great then why doesn't he face us like a man? Is he too scared?" asked Soi Fon in a arrogant tone.

"Trust me he's anything from scared it's just a simple fact that he'd be wasting his time fighting weak grunts like you and your subordinate" said Envenenar.

"Interesting so I guess that means I'm going to have to step thing up in order to show you that I'm more than just a 'weak grunt' as you put it and believe me that's something I'm going to prove, my second-in-command may fit that profile but I assure you I do not" said Soi Fon smiling.

"What's your point?" asked Envenenar.

"It's just that I can't stand people calling me weak so I like to show them how wrong they are" said Soi Fon.

"Maybe I'll just slice that arrogant mouth of yours to show you how wrong you are!" shouted Envenenat charging only for Soi Fon to dodge with a jump.

"Don't be so sure!" shouted Soi Fon thrusting Suzumebachi downward causing it to briefly grind against Envenenar's sword then used flash step to appear behind the female arrancar.

"Uh What!" said Envenenar turning her head.

"Hya!" shouted Soi Fon kicking Envenenar in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Guh" grunted Envenenar regaining his footing.

"Hya!" shouted Soi Fon charging.

"Ugh" grunted Envenenar.

"I've got her! Huh!" thought Soi Fon charging forward only to miss by Envenenar's use of sonido.

"If you think that's proving your strength you've got a lot to learn!" yelled Envenenar thrusting her sword downward causing it to grind against the gauntlet portion of Suzumebachi.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Huh!" said Soi Fon in shock.

"Hiya!" shouted Envenenar kicking Soi fon into a building.

*FWOOM*

"Honestly you haven't even shown me anything promising in terms of your assassination ability meanwhile I've been picking you apart piece by painful piece and your supposed to be the Captain of Squad 2? What a joke" said Envenenar.

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon dusting herself off as she came out of the pile of rubble.

"Oh which reminds me, when we met earlier you said you didn't have time to learn my name and all you cared about was that I was affiliated with Lord Senken well guess what bitch you have time now and I'm going to tell you, I am Commander Siglo's Fraccion and soldier; Envenenar Cuchichear and while I'm on the subject here's another name you should hear I'm sure you'll be quite surprised; Command the Skies Abeja Reina" said Envenenar as her body became enveloped in energy.

"Let me tell you something buddy a wealthy and good looking man like myself is always bred from a wealthy lineage and powerful origins but I wouldn't expect a poor, poorly dressed individual like yourself to understand" mocked Ōmaeda.

"Thank you that was very informative now would you shut your trap and just fight fatso" said Inmenso in a sigh.

"Hey weren't you listening to me before? I'm not fat I'm full bodied unlike you who's body full of lard!" shouted Ōmaeda in a comical rage.

"You are by far the most annoying bastard I've ever come to know" said Inmenso

"The feeling's mutual pal anything you say just bounces off me and lands right on your fat head" said Ōmaeda in rebuttal.

"Do you have the mentality of a child? Don't answer that I'll just crush you" said Inmenso raising his sword.

"That's big talk can you back it up? I bet you can't…huh oh crap " said Ōmaeda.

"Swing, Mono!" shouted Inmenso releasing his zanpakuto causing red fur to grow over his entire body while the ape fang mask fragments extended from his head to his entire jaw line, eventually covering his face in a mask bearing a resemblance to a gorilla's face and then proceeded to attack Ōmaeda with his giant ape-like fist crushing a portion of the building they were on.

*FWOOM*

"Damn it first an elephant and now a giant ape why do I never get easier opponents!" shouted Ōmaeda in a comical fear as he escaped the dust cloud created by Inmenso and attempted to escape the arrancar.

"Behind you" said Inmenso as he appeared behind Ōmaeda.

"Uh" said Ōmaeda turning his head in fear.

"Yaa!" shouted Inmenso sending Ōmaeda flying to the ground with an open palm slap to his head.

*FWOOM*

"Yep it's definitely been confirmed, I always have the worst luck with opponents huh?" said Ōmaeda limply making his way out of the crater while looking up to see Inmenso.

"Hahahahaha, Wanna play a game of monkey see monkey crush fatso!" laughed Inmenso as he landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Ugh" grunted Ōmaeda as he barely dodged from being stomped flat by Inmenso's large ape feet and began running again.

"Hey where do you think your going? Our game's just getting started" said Inmenso following Ōmaeda with a series of bone crushing stomps, punches and ground slaps with the Squad 2 Lieutenant barely dodging every one.

"No thank you this game isn't any fun" said Ōmaeda running for his life.

"Really cause it's fun for me!" shouted Inmenso continuing his assault.

"This guy's crushing everything in his path to get to me I'd be insane to attack him head on so I gotta play it smart" said Ōmaeda talking to himself as he started climbing up a building.

"What the hell?" said Inmenso looking up at the tall building.

"Hahahaha I bet you can't do this can you ape breathe" laughed Ōmaeda scaling the building.

"Your even dumber than you look" said Inmenso as he jumped up and began scaling the rest of the building using his hands and feet.

"Uaaaya" said Ōmaeda in surprise as he began comically scaling the wall.

"I'm an ape you fool and as such I have the natural ability to scale tall structures" said Inmenso continuing to climb.

Soi Fon continued to stare down Envenenar who had now donned the appearance of a bee with large stinger-like blades in place of her hands with smaller stingers protruding from her shoulders and legs, her face was now covered with antennae and bug eyes while her feet were covered with stinger-like nails.

"Here I come bitch" said Envenenar charging at Soi Fon only to miss her mark.

*FWOOM*

"Hehe" snickered Soi Fon in the air.

"Yaaa!" yelled Envenenar charging at Soi Fon and striking with both her arms and feet.

"Her attacks are sharper and I'd hate to know what would happen if I got struck by any one of the blades covering her body" thought Soi Fon dodging the strikes

"What's wrong aren't you gonna fight back! Or is analysis your only strength!" said Envenenar pushing forward.

"who says it isn't part of my technique!" said Soi Fon dodging.

"Keep dodging if you want but beware of traps" said Envenevar thrusting her blades forward.

"Huh! What's she talking about? Huh what!" thought Soi Fon dodging another flurry of strikes then quickly distanced herself from Envenenar after noticing a sparkling colorless cloud being released from the blades.

"I see she's got quite a keen eye but I doubt she's even aware what I released" thought Envenenar.

"What the hell was that? Was it a poisonous gas?" thought Soi Fon.

"Don't think you can rest in a fight against me!" yelled Envenenar charging.

"Hya!" shouted Soi Fon thrusting forward with Envenenar dodging.

"Well I see the queen bee has finally shown her stinger!" yelled Envenenar charging forward again.

"I see now I think I get it on top of her Resurreccion increasing her attack capacity by several levels she can also release some kind of poisonous substance into the air that's invisible to the naked eye" thought Soi Fon analyzing the situation while dodging.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Don't mess with me" said Envenenar using sonido to disorient Soi Fon.

"Her speed has also increased" thought Soi Fon blocking randomized strikes.

"Yaaa!" yelled Envenenar charging again only for Soi Fon to propel herself upwards by grasping onto Envenenar's right blade.

"However" said Soi Fon in mid-air.

"Hyaa!" yelled Envenenar attempting to aerial kick Soi Fon only for the Squad 2 Captain to dodge using flash step.

"Nice try but your just not good enough" said Soi Fon reappearing.

"Hehe now it's a party" smiled Envenenar.

"Whoa hold on I understand that you can climb up structures but how the hell did you do it so quick with your size and weight!" asked Ōmaeda in a comical panic from the roof of the building the two combatants were scaling.

"Maybe that's a good lesson to not judge people especially based on their appearance!" shouted Inmenso taking a swinging slap at Ōmaeda.

"Uyahaha" said Ōmaeda barely dodging the open hand slap.

"Running away isn't going to accomplishing anything" said Inmenso kneeing Ōmaeda in the gut.

"Guagh" grunted Ōmaeda flying back.

"How far did you think you could even get with all that weight fatso? Maybe you should use some of those vast riches of yours to buy a slimmer body!" shouted Inmeno.

"Uh, damn" thought Ōmaeda landing safely on his feet.

"Now you die!" yelled Inmenso slapping the ground causing a portion of the roof underneath Ōmaeda to collapse.

"Uaah" panicked Ōmaeda as he used flash step to escape the crumbling roof.

"Huh" said Inmenso in utter shock as Ōmaeda reappeared on top of the arrancar's back, pointing his blade at Inmenso's neck.

"Hehehehe I'm not running away anymore am I arrancar!" said Ōmaeda in a more serious tone, grinning.

"How did you do that?" asked Inmenso.

"Who do you think you've been dealing with monkey brain! Not an amateur that much I can assure you" said Ōmaeda still keeping his position.

"What? Why should it matter?" asked Inmenso.

"I'll tell you why; I am the Lieutenant of Squad 2 and the head of the Stealth Force's Second Unit: Patrol Troops, my name is Marechiyo Ōmaeda, If you knew anything about the Stealth Force you'd know I'd never be that slow" said Ōmaeda as a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Hahahaha, Lord Senken warned us you Stealth Force fools would try underhanded tricks like this and guess what? You didn't fool me for a second!" shouted Inmenso shaking Ōmaeda off his back then attempted to grasp onto him only for the Squad 2 Lieutenant to dodge using flash step.

"Now Smash Them, Gegetsuburi!" shouted Ōmaeda releasing his flail-like zanpakuto as he charged at Inmenso from above.

"Gyuaagh!" grunted Inmenso as he got a full on hit in the head by Gegetsuburi's iron ball sending him teetering to the edge of the hole he made.

"I hope you learned not to judge a book by it's cover moron" said Ōmaeda holding onto the chain of his zanpakuto and grinning.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hya!" shouted Envenenar briefly distancing herself from Soi Fon then charged again.

"I think I got her figured out, she can control when to release that colorless gas of hers into the air and when to just use melee combat, it currently seems to be the latter" thought Soi Fon parrying with Envenenar.

"Hehe" snickered Enevenenar releasing some of the stingers on her arms.

"Gr" grunted Soi Fon blocking the stingers with her zanpakuto's gauntlet.

"Hya!" shouted Envenenar directing a kick at Soi Fon.

"Uh" thought Soi Fon as the arrancar's kick connected to the captain's side and sent her flying into a building.

*FWOOM*

"Well it looks like your stinger still isn't as strong as mine" said Envenenar as Soi Fon lifted herself from underneath the rubble.

"Hm" thought Soi Fon looking up at Envenenar with a glare.

"You were analyzing my technique weren't you hoping to understand how it works and counter react with a winning strategy so that's why you never fought back isn't it? Well I'll admit you got a keen eye and I know what was going through your head; You guessed it was a poison and you were right it's a poisonous pheromone I can willingly excrete from my arms and most die in seconds due it's colorless and odorless appearance but you managed to notice it before it hit any part of your body; even for someone like me I'm willing to admit that's impressive" explained Envenenar.

"I was right it was poison" thought Soi Fon.

"Unfortunately that is only just one-way for my poison to work so don't get too comfy as there's plenty more poisonous tricks for me to show you" said Envenenar.

"Guess I'll have to keep up dodging all your poison until I figure something out" said Soi Fon smiling.

"Well that's that; You hear that monkey brain I whooped your fat ass I never thought you'd go down so easily but you got exactly what you deserved slapping me around with your dirty primate hands how does it feel now huh!" said Ōmaeda resealing his shikai, sheathed his sword and began hitting an unconscious Inmenso on the head with open handed slaps then proceeded to use the arancar's hand to hit his masked face until that very same hand grasped onto the Lieutenant.

"Grr" growled a now awake Inmenso.

"Oh sorry did I say dirty primate hands I meant clean and shiny primate hands truth is I've admired long and strong arms like this" said Ōmaeda in a nervous tone.

"Is that so then allow me to accompany your request" said Inmenso hanging Ōmaeda comically by his arms.

"No no that's okay I'll grow them at my own pace so please let go before they're gonna stretch!" said Ōmaeda in a comical pain.

"You mean like this" said Inmenso tugging more.

"Yaaaa come on give me a break will ya your gonna mess up my handsome body" howled Ōmaeda in pain.

"Ugh!" grunted Inmenso as an invisible force suddenly hit him, releasing Ōmaeda and knocking the arrancar over.

"Alright good it looks like both my arms are still in their sockets meaning that primate didn't pull anything; I wonder what happened? Huh Captain what happened to you!" said Ōmaeda who checked his arms then turned to see his Captain pinned to a nearby pile of rubble with Envenenar's stingers.

"Gr" growled Soi Fon looking up at Envenenar.

"Hehehehe I got you" snickered Envenenar.

"Nrgh, Yaaa!" grunted Soi Fon in pain, thrusting the stingers out of her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 11 Envenenar's Poison & Inmenso's Flames

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Hm I sense that the Squad 2 Captain is in serious trouble, it's makes me happy that Siglo's last two fracciones are putting up a better fight than those foolish six generals of his but knowing how stubborn that woman is I doubt she and that oaf will allow themselves to be so willingly defeated" snickered Senken from inside his prison of fire.

oOo

"Gr" growled Soi Fon looking up at Envenenar.

"Hehehehe I got you" snickered Envenenar.

"Nrgh, Yaaa!" grunted Soi Fon in pain, thrusting the stingers out of her body.

"C-C-C-Captain! Captain, Captain, Captain! Are you all right? That looks like that really hurt!" shouted Ōmaeda rushing over to Soi Fon.

"Shut up" said Soi Fon hurling a brick at Ōmaeda's head, hitting him in the face.

"Ugh" grunted Ōmaeda toppling over.

"Don't make a big fuss over nothing moron" said Soi Fon as she injected Suzumebachi's blade into her body, nullifying the poison that coursed through her veins via the stingers that pinned her down.

"But Captain!" said Ōmaeda in worry, getting up.

"Didn't I make it clear to you that turning your back on your enemy is inexcusable especially in a fight like this even if your superior is injured" said Soi Fon, looking up at Envenenar while lodging Suzumebachi out of her body.

"But Captain why shouldn't I be worried? Besides I saw you inject Suzumebachi into your body meaning this opponent must have some seriously strong poison to weaken you like this" said Ōmaeda.

"Is that compassion or loyalty in your voice?" asked Soi Fon.

"That's not it ma'am it's just that…" said Ōmaeda stopped mid-sentence by Soi Fon's glare.

"It's just what!" asked Soi Fon glaring at her Lieutenant.

"Agh" grunted Ōmaeda in fear.

"I try and try to overlook ever single foolish action you take and every single arrogant word that comes out of your mouth but the fact you continue such nonsense is an insult to my status, now stand back and move out of my way" said Soi Fon brushing past her Lieutenant.

"Hehehe" laughed Envenenar dive-bombing the building.

*FWOOM*

"Hm" said Soi Fon as Envenenar and herself emerged from the dust cloud and staring each other down once more.

"Well I think that you can now say farewell to that blubber butt lieutenant of yours would you not agree" said Envenenar scanning the rubble down below.

"Why pray tell would I have to say farewell to him?" asked Soi Fon with an unfazed expression.

"Obviously because he's dead and your about to join him" said Envenenar pointing her stinger hands at Soi Fon.

"It would serve no real purpose to say a farewell since I don't intend to die until I've settled the score with your master Senken" said Soi Fon.

"Then lets get started" said Envenenar charging.

"Ngh" grunted Soi Fon raising her Suzumebachi in a defensive stance.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Damn it what's the idea of treating me like a big pain in the ass when all I ever do is express concern I mean her attitude is always so cold and callous" said Ōmaeda getting up from the rubble and kept his eyes on the fight.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Man that woman's got some moves I'd even dare to say they're both equally skilled, no wait" said Ōmaeda seeing Soi Fon continuously parry with Envenenar.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hyaha it's good to know we have similar weapons in both size and specialty of course the main difference being is while your weapon's poison kills in two strikes mine could easily kill you in one if not for your little habit of nullifying my poison with your own" laughed Envenenar pushing forward then injected her poison blades into Soi Fon's shoulders and kicked her down.

"Ngh" said Soi Fon rapidly injecting Suzumebachi into her shoulders while falling.

"I knew it, this arrancar keeps pushing the captain back no matter how hard she tries and eventually she will succumb to the arrancar's poisonous hand blades but even then I doubt her will would allow her body to falter until she's seen that bastard Senken's corpse so should I help her? No I won't if I do that then she'll just pound me again and again until I'm dead so that settles that I won't help her no matter what" said Ōmaeda.

"Is that so" said Inmenso from behind Ōmaeda.

"That's R…hm" said Ōmaeda in confusion turning around.

"Guess you forgot about me huh well here's a reminder!" shouted Inmenso as he punched Ōmaeda.

"Uaagh!" grunted Ōmaeda as he was sent flying into a building.

*FWOOM*

"Huh" said Soi Fon looking down at Ōmaeda while dodging Envenenar's thrusts.

"Hyahahaha" laughed Ennvenenar charging and swiped the air in front of Soi Fon, releasing more of her poisonous pheromone only for the captain to dodge and put some distance between her self and her opponent.

"Worried about your subordinate after all?" asked Envenenar.

"If I continuously worried about my men continuously I'd never stop and I'd never get anything done" said Soi Fon.

"Really? Well then you won't have to worry about your lieutenant much longer" said Envenenar.

"Really and dare I ask why that is?" asked Soi Fon.

"I doubt that fat ass will be able to keep himself alive much longer as my partner still has one more trick up his sleeve" said Envenenar

"Oh well that's his problem he's just too weak" said Soi Fon.

"Hehehe funny" said Envenenar swiping the air countless times releasing a storm of her poisonous pheromone at Soi Fon.

"Ngh" grunted Soi Fon in surprise.

"Hm maybe I over did it a little with that last punch but oh well at least I got rid of that fat bastard" said Inmenso standing over the wrecked building that Ōmaeda crashed into.

"Ngh" grunted Soi Fon backing away, avoiding the storm of pheromones.

"Well I'm surprised you could dodge my little poison cloud at this range but besides that it looks like you don't have to worry about your lieutenant much longer" said Envenenar.

"I wasn't worried besides he isn't dead that fool has a tendency to cling to his pathetic existence" said Soi Fon.

"Is that a fact well I better finish this off and kill him myself" said Envenenar.

"Just try it" said Soi Fon with an unnerving glare.

"Huh!" said Inmenso as the rubble started moving.

"Raaagh! Ow good thing my head's so strong" grunted Ōmaeda resurfacing from the rubble.

"Your one annoying fat ass you know that!" said Inmenso.

"My luck is always great and I dunno why but ever since I was a kid I've always had a very study body, maybe it's because the rich are always built with tougher stuff than the poor" gloated Ōmaeda.

"You're really starting to piss me off so I'm ending it here" said Inmenso sending a punch towards Ōmaeda.

"I'm not falling for that again, smash them Gegetsuburi!" shouted Ōmaeda deflecting the arrancar's fist with his shikai.

"Damn you!" yelled Inmenso reverting to an open handed slap.

"I'm not falling for that again yaggh!" yelled Ōmaeda spinning his zanpakuto in a rapid circle, deflecting the slap.

"Argh" grunted Inmenso rubbing his injured palm.

"Is that all you got you ape breath that wasn't even a challenge for me now that I know how you attack" said Ōmaeda.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Yaa!" shouted Envenenar kicking Soi Fon sending her backwards into a building.

"Ugh" grunted Soi Fon as her body hit the building hard.

"Hya!" shouted Envenenar pinning Soi Fon's arms and legs with her stinger projectiles.

"Gr" grunted Soi Fon.

"I know what your thinking but don't worry the poison content in each of those stingers is very low so I can see you suffer" smiled Envenenar.

"Hey what the hell is she doing she'll end up dead ugh!" said Ōmaeda who soon found himself on the receiving end of Inmenso's fist and skidded on the ground.

"Here have another!" yelled Inmenso sending Ōmaeda flying into the ground using an open hand slap.

*FWOOM*

"Looks like in the battle of our poisonous strikes mine are more potent Captain of Squad 2 and it looks like Inmenso is nearly finished with your second in command but of course you won't live to see the end" mocked Envenenar.

"Ugh damn it my body's been seriously pounded" grunted Ōmaeda lying in a crater.

"Hehehehe now you know that messing with me only leads you to a worse situation" said Inmenso standing over Ōmaeda.

"Damn bastard" said Ōmaeda struggling to get up.

"Yaagh!" shouted Inmenso hammering on Ōmaeda.

"Damn it" grunted Ōmaeda trying to get up only to find himself able to roll on his back.

"Hey looks like your Captain's nearly finished herself" said Inmenso turning an eye to the fight between Envenenar and Soi Fon

"That's not my main concern monkey brain" said Ōmaeda finally standing up straight.

"Damn it the captain's really in trouble but until I do something about this gorilla I won't be able to do squat" thought Ōmaeda.

"Hahaha I'm gonna show you something neat" said Inmenso as flames began forming around his mouth

"Damn it! Ugh" shouted Ōmaeda preparing to take off only to get pinned by Inmenso.

"Ready to get burned at point blank range!" shouted Inmenso opening his mouth releasing a stream of flames.

"You know I've been going on and on about me beating you and all the while I completely forgot to get your name, especially after I already told you mine but oh well it doesn't matter so see ya Captain of Squad 2" smirked Envenenar charging to deliver the final strike.

*CLASH*

"Mhm" grunted Soi Fon in surprise seeing Ōmaeda block Envenenar's blades with Gegetsuburi.

"You in the way loser, you can't just go and show up out of no where" said Envenenar.

"Yaaagh! Gotcha!" said Ōmaeda holding onto Envenenar.

"Hold on didn't Inmenso crush you?" asked Envenenar.

"Who's Inmenso? Oh wait you mean that gorilla guy" said Ōmaeda still holding onto Envenenar.

(One Minute Before)

"Hahaha I'm gonna show you something neat" said Inmenso as flames began forming around his mouth

"Damn it! Ugh" shouted Ōmaeda preparing to take off only to get pinned by Inmenso.

"Ready to get burned at point blank range!" shouted Inmenso opening his mouth releasing a stream of flames.

"Uagh!" grunted Ōmaeda grasping onto his Gegetsuburi while rolling out of the way and hurled the iron ball at Inmenso.

"Huh" grunted Inmenso easily dodging.

"Idiot you just gave me an opening!" shouted Ōmaeda tugging on his zanpakuto again.

"Uagh!" grunted Inmenso getting hit point blank on the back of the head followed by Ōmaeda kicking him in the front of the head, knocking him out.

(Present Time)

"And that's how it all happened, anyway Captain I have him pinned so now's yours chance" said Ōmaeda.

"Please you're joking right" said Envenenar charging her cero.

"Ugh!" grunted Ōmaeda.

"Now die" smirked Envenenar preparing to fire.

"Yaah!" shouted a now free Soi Fon kicking Envenenar away from her Lieutenant.

"Uaghh" grunted Envenenar as she was sent flying into a building.

*FWOOM*

"Who the hell told you to come rescue me? Didn't you ever learn never to interfere in my fights furthermore your arrogant attitude got in the way and as such you ended up doing nothing but insult me" said Soi Fon in a cold voice.

"Well I didn't have anything better to do Captain so I figured I'd come and assist you" said Ōmaeda.

"And yet I never asked for it, you see as I was fighting her I wanted to understand her overall abilities and to see how to avoid being caught by her poison again and if such a feat was possible then I'd be better prepared for Senken's espadas" explained Soi Fon plunging Suzumebachi into her body once more.

"Ugh" grunted Envenenar getting up from inside the building she crashed into.

"I think I've measured the flaws in her technique enough" said Soi Fon retracting her zanpakuto from her body.

"Well…Why the hell do you have to make verything so damn difficult captain! Your crazy acts serve no other purpose than to get yourself killed especially if your opponents abilities revolve around poison, you need to be careful!" shouted Ōmaeda in a comical tone.

"Lend me your ear Ōmaeda" said Soi Fon motioning for her lieutenant to come closer.

"Huh? What is it? " asked Ōmaeda moving closer.

*WHACK*

"Ugh! Ow, Ow, Ow" grunted Ōmaeda finding himself receiving a backflip kick to the top of his head which sent him pummeling to the ground below courtesy of Soi Fon.

"You truly are a buffoon, if you intend to tell me your reasons for coming to my aid then don't lie to me and say you did it because of loyalty when in reality it was your own fear and cowardice am I correct?" asked Soi Fon.

"I never thought that" said Ōmaeda weakly lifting his head.

"What if I had been killed what then? Surely that tiny mind you remember the continuous rule of combat I taught you well if you can't remember here's a fresh reminder; When one dies that gives the other a chance to strike so don't get in between and when the chance arises stab them in the back and if the enemy is still too powerful then abandon your fellow squad member so even if I were to be killed by poison I would want you to abandon my corpse and either defeat the one who had slain me or run for that has always been and will always bee the philosophy of Squds 2 now look" explained Soi Fon pointing over to Inmenso.

"Huh" said Ōmaeda looking on at Inmenso who was on his hands and knees recovering.

"Your enemy is still alive so go deal with him already" said Soi Fon

"Ngh come on down here you fat bastard" said Inmenso

"What!" said Ōmaeda in shock

"Go on get going" said Soi Fon.

"Come on you don't have to say it so harshly ya know" said Ōmaeda.

"I said go on and defeat him quickly for the pride of Squad 2" said Soi Fon.

"Uh hehe right" said Ōmaeda smiling as he went to meet Inmenso in battle once more.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu" panted Envenenar making her way out of the building as he crumbled behind her.

"Sorry to keep you awaiting arrancar now listen carefully to what I'm about to say, earlier you mocked both my inability to counteract your poisons and what you thought were my best efforts so allow me to show you a real assassination" said Soi Fon.

"What!" growled Envanenar glaring down Soi Fon

"Yaaagh" screamed Inmenso chasing Ōmaeda with continuous breath streams of fire.

"That bastard is on a serious rampage and his flame breath just adds more danger to my situation if I get caught up in even one of those fire streams I'll literally get cooked" said Ōmaeda still running from Inmenso and his flame breath attack.

"Remember this!" shouted Inmenso slapping his hand on the ground.

"Uaah!" panicked Ōmaeda as he barely dodged and skidded on the ground.

"Uaah, so how do you like to be cooked fatso! Barbecued or char boiled!" shouted Inmenso unleashing his flame breath at Ōmaeda while in mid-air only for the lieutenant to dodge using flash step.

"Huh" said Inmenso landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry you missed" said Ōmaeda in a cocky tone.

"Where are you?" demanded Inmenso finding himself blinded in his own dust cloud.

"Earlier I learned something important and that's whether or not one of our own squad goes down we need the knowledge to use any crisis to our advantage" said Ōmaeda plummeting down on Inmenso while surrounded by a purple spiritual pressure.

"You fat son of a bitch you mean you went down on purpose!" shouted Inmenso looking up.

"Now your catching on!" yelled Ōmaeda thrusting Gegetsuburi down.

"Uagh" grunted Inmenso in pain and panic as Gegetsuburi hit him on the head with such force his skull suffered a mild fracture

*FWOOM*

"A real assassination huh heh go right ahead the moment you slip up in your technique I'll have you infected once more with my poisonous assault" said Envenenar.

"If that's your boast then I guarantee you I'll end this before you even have the chance to infect me" said Soi Fon.

"Don't mock me you damned woman!" shouted Envenenar as she released millions of consecutive projectiles and a continuous flow of poison pheromone from her body.

"What the heck is that!" wondered Ōmaeda standing over Inmenso's body.

"You think you can beat me do ya! Huh" said Envenenar in an uncontrollable frenzy only to stop once Soi Fon appeared behind her.

"You're asking yourself what happened aren't you? I bet you only felt one sting by my Suzumebachi didn't you" said Soi Fon while a black light appeared on Envenenar's back.

"Uh" said Envenenar in fear thinking back.

(Mere seconds ago)

Soi fon delivers two light speed strikes to the area that's left of Envenenar's breast bone.

(Present time)

"Huhuhuhuhu; Damn you" said Envenenar panting rapidly as the black light formed into two butterfly symbols on her back and chest causing her body to become enveloped in a red light while it disintegrate in mere seconds.

"That was awesome you did it Captain I still can't believe you beat her let me guess you did it in two consecutive strikes even though I couldn't see the second one right" said Ōmaeda in an enthusiastic tone rushing towards Soi Fon.

"Yes that it was harder to maneuver though because of her little barrage however she always left her back unprotected making it a perfect place to strike so I aimed straight for her heart but that enough about that since we've finished these battles only one remains for us" said Soi Fon turning around and glaring at Siglo who had suddenly stepped onto the battlefield to face Soi Fon and Ōmaeda, releasing a large burst of spiritual pressure in the process.

"Heh I almost forgot these guys were just flunkies serving under the head honcho over there" said Ōmaeda in an unusually calm and collected tone.

"That's right and now he's come to finish the job his men couldn't finish so don't do anything to compromise us" said soi Fon.

"Right" said Ōmaeda.

"Oh and if his powers end up being similar to Barragan's don't go running away unless it's part of a strategy" said Soi Fon.

"Right" said Ōmaeda as a confident smile appeared across his face.

"Prepare to suffer" said Siglo glaring at his opponents.


	12. Chapter 12

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 12 The Harpy Sisters' Assault, Rangiku's Dilemma

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"These tools are trying my patience, I should just slaughter them all along with the soul reapers but at least they're providing interesting entertainment" said Sennken still smiling from within his fiery prison.

oOo

"Growl, Heinako!" shouted Rangiku easily surrounding herself and her three arrancar opponents in a dome of ash.

"Didn't you learn anything? This can't stop us!" shouted Milanesa as the three female arrancar dispersed the dome by releasing their spiritual pressure.

"Damn it these girls are stronger than I thought it's too bad Momo's not here to back me up like last time" thought Rangiku distancing herself using flash step.

"That was rather dangerous girl someone could've gotten hurt" said Mismo appearing behind Rangiku.

"Uh" grunted Rangiku as the arrancar's sword slashed her shoulder, sending her flying.

"You're all mine!" shouted Nespira drop-kicking Rangiku in the head.

"Ugh" grunted Rangiku regaining her footing.

"Hm" snickered the three arrancar glaring at Rangiku.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hm I'll give Senken credit for one thing he's much more selective with his arrancars than Aizen was we've all managed to survive our encounters but not without overexerting our abilities or overtaxing our bodies to the point of death, I hope Rangiku will be alright" thought Toshiro sending a wave of ice at Arpia only for the arrancar to hold it in her hand.

"I know what your thinking and you'd be correct" said Arpia.

"Huh, and what would that be?" asked Toshiro glaring at Arpia.

"That our power far surpasses that of you soul reapers, the only reason you've gotten this far is because our associates have either let their guard down or they were defeated by your comrades' sheer will to live in which case they've overtaxed themselves to either the point of exhaustion or death" explained Arpia.

"Hm, and so what if that is what I'm thinking?" asked Toshiro in a puzzled seriousness.

"My point being is that in a fight against me you must have a clear mind…or you'll die" said Arpia appearing behind Toshiro with sonido, preparing to strike with her twin daggers.

*CLASH*

"So what?" shouted Toshiro sending another ice wave at Arpia only for the espada to dodge and charge.

*CLASH*

oOo

"Hyaaa!" shouted Shunsui and Jushiro in unison as they charged at Ochocientos.

"Hm fools" said Ochociemtos rapidly throwing and retracting his sword at the two captains by holding onto a thread at the end of the grip.

"Heads up Jushiro" warned Shunsui.

"Right" said Jushiro taking a defensive stance.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You got a pretty interesting style of combat friend" said Shunsui in an observant and sarcastic tone as he charged at Ochocientos who just parried the captain's switch-handed strikes.

"Yaaa!" shouted Jushiro charging from behind.

"Too slow" said Ochocientos grasping onto Jushiro's arm and tossed him away but regained his stance beside Shunsui.

"Well I'm impressed not many people can survive this long against the two of us at once but then again you're skills are quite impressive for an arrancar with a chip on his shoulder" said Shunsui.

"I see that for you two fifty years has done very little to diminish your fighting skills but it doesn't matter, I will have my vengeance against you two that is a promise" said Ochocientos swinging his sword in circles.

"Terrific and yet we're still slightly in the dark as to why your seeking vengeance against us in the first place, I don't suppose there's a chance of us discussing this over a bottle of sake is there?" asked Shunsui in a sarcastic tone.

"Still hasn't sunken in yet has it well I guarantee you that before this battle is done it will" said Ochocientos continuing his rapid blade throwing.

oOo

"Huhuhuhuhu" panted Rangiku keeping Heinako's ash surrounded around her while her arrancar opponents kept their gazes on her.

"Hey girls do you mind if I check out of this fight?" asked Nespira to her sisters in an annoyed tone.

"Say what now?" said Milanesa in rebuttal.

"Dare I ask why sister?" asked Mismo.

"Come on this chick is completely out of her league I give her five more minutes tops before we throw her out with the garbage; Hey bitch I wouldn't hold it against you if you turned tail and ran or at least ran to your captain to get his help at least then you'd have a chance of at least taking one of us out" said Nespira annoyed.

"Ugh" grunted Rangiku using flash step to try and gain some distance only to be caught be Nespira.

"Didn't you hear me I told me it's fucking useless!" shouted Nespira tossing her away.

"Lets try this again" said Rangiku attempting to attack Nespira with Heineko.

"How many times are you gonna make me say it, taking on the three of us is suicide!" shouted Nespira countering with a bala then charged at Rangiku.

"Hm" said Rangiku with an unflinching glare.

"What! Ugh!" said Nespira in shock as she was attacked in mid-air by a large and familiar blast wave of spirit energy.

"Uh! Who…Are…You?" asked Rangiku addressing a shihakusho-wearing figure behind her in shock.

oOo

"Hm now there's a presence I haven't felt in a while but I wonder what he's doing here so soon? Oh well it doesn't matter really he'll just die with the rest of them" smiled Senken still trapped in his fiery prison.

oOo

*CLASH*

"You let your guard down for a split second there" said Arpia holding Toshiro off with her daggers.

"Ya so what of it?" inquired Toshiro.

"Another has joined this battle we can both feel it" said Arpia.

"This is news to me" said Toshiro firing an ice wave at Arpia only for the espada to melt it in her hand.

"Very well then we'll leave it alone for now" said Arpia in an unfazed tone.

"Of all people to back us up why'd it have to be him? He's just as much of a loose cannon as his son" thought Toshiro.

oOo

"Hm so he's arrived, it's a little sooner than expected though" said Yamamoto viewing the situation with one opened eye.

"Who are you talking about sir?" asked Chojiro.

"Isshin Kurosaki" said Yamamoto in a firm tone.

oOo

"So you're Ichigo's father?" inquired Rangiku.

"Ya the name's Isshin Kurosaki but reacquainting with old allies will have to wait for now Lieutenant Matsumoto" said Isshin facing the other two female arrancar.

"Right and I'm grateful for the help" said Rangiku redrawing Heinako once more.

"Are you done yet old man? Because I'm still alive over here!" rang out Nespira's voice as a bala came at Rangiku.

"Heinako!" shouted Rangiku shielding herself using an ash shield.

"There she is, Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Isshin firing the dense blast wave of spirit energy at Nespira only for the arrancar to dodge.

"So you're the one responsible for damaging me like this, gotta say you got some pretty decent skills for an old man but it doesn't matter we'll kill the both of you" said Nespira as all three arrrancar drew their weapons.

"Hm" said Rangiku and Isshin in unison with grim looks on their faces.

"Milanesa, Mismo lets take care of these fools and finally get around to assisting Sister Arpia" shouted Nespira.

"She really needs to calm down" said Milanesa.

"You're the one who wanted to leave this battle to the two of us, I believe you said it was because you were bored" said Mismo.

"Although you do have a point this time" said Mismo and Milanesa in unison as the three arrancars charged at Rangiku and Isshin.

"Hold up you three" said Senken's voice ringing into the arrancars' minds.

"Lord Senken" said the three in unison stopping their charge.

oOo

"Be careful when facing that man standing before you for he is Isshin Kurosaki, a soul reaper of such immense strength even Aizen had trouble fighting him; it should also be noted that he is also the father of Substitute Soul Reaper Karin Kurosaki and the Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" said Senken telepathically communicating with the three female arrancar

oOo

"Right" said Nespira, Mismo and Milanesa in unison as they charged again.

"Old man you're the first to go!" shouted Nespira preparing to strike.

"Please don't even try" said Isshin flicking his finger, sending all three arrancar flying in separate directions and on three separate collision courses.

"Damn it!" shouted Nespira.

"Ngh" grunted Milanesa.

"Oh dear" said Mismo

*FWOOM*

*FWOOM*

*FWOOM*

oOo

"Well would ya look at that I guess the old saying is true; Like father, like son" said Shunsui turning to the area of the destruction.

"You're right, Isshin hasn't lost a bit of his power from the old days and speaking of the old days I'm already starting to put some pieces together about our opponent here" said Jushiro.

"So am I so what do ya say we start getting serious here espada" said Shunsui.

"Against arrogant fools like you I don't need to use all my strength besides you haven't proven to me that I need to use full force" said Ochocientos throwing his sword around.

"Ah come on don't be a buzz kill, it would give us a chance to bond and fully understand each other, I'm especially interested in fully understanding you" said Shunsui in a comedic seriousness.

"And yet all I wish to do is kill you as quickly as possible and yet you're one to talk you haven't drawn your second blade yet" said Ochocientos.

"What this old thing well they're not meant to be used together right away I only use it when I don't have enough room to work with the big sword but since you know so much about us I'm guessing you already knew that" said Shunsui.

"You're right I did know that I've spent this entire battle observing everything about your fighting style including the size of your swords" said Ochocientos.

"Oh, you've peeked my interest espada so please amuse me" said Shunsui smiling.

"The sword your carrying now is a long sword while the one you've kept sheathed is your short sword these two blades are also directly linked with the fighting style your used to when you activate your shikai Katen Kyokotsu, of course when your not using both blades you like to shift sword hands like you did to parry my swinging sword technique a few moments ago, don't go bullshitting Kyoraku I know for a fact I've put you in a situation to use that second blade" explained Ochocientos.

"Well that's the second time an arrancar's figured me out, I'm sure you also knew right off the bat I was ambidextrous but didn't want to completely leave me in awe, truth is what I'm truly shocked about is that you know my shikai's name and it's a little creepy!" said Shunsui swiping at Ochocientos.

"Ugh" grunted Ochocientos dodging.

"And your quick too aren't ya!" shouted Shunsui rapidly switching his hand and swiping again only for Ochocientos to dodge seconds before contact.

"I underestimated you, you increased reaction time to a fraction of a second causing the difference in your sword arm's reach to be minimal not to mention your speed with the swing has also increased, you're as powerful as I thought" said Ochocientos resorting to normal swordplay.

"Thanks for the compliment" said Shunsui swinging his sword.

*CLASH*

"Hm this arrancar holds an enormous amount of hatred towards us, he says it happened fifty years ago and that we killed every single one of his kin leaving himself as the sole survivor that really isn't much to go on with but his fighting style in itself is very familiar not to mention quick and effective almost like a…oh no it can't be" thought Jushiro thinking back.

(Flashback; 50 Years Ago Hueco Mundo, The Cave of Fangs)

Spider hollows litter the cave, keeping to themselves until an explosion resonated from the entrance

*FWOOM*

"Well here we are" said Shunsui in his casual tone, walking into the cave with Jushiro.

"Ya, alright men lets make this fast and as clean as possible" ordered Jushiro in a hesitant tone with a solemn look on his face.

"YAAAAGH!" yelled a large battalion of soul reapers that began cutting down one spider hollow after another.

"Shunsui is it right we're doing this?" asked Jushiro.

"Whether it's right or not doesn't matter at the moment, orders are orders and remember if we didn't do this then the spiritual balance would be destabilized due to them constantly feeding on the very spirit energy that allows Hueco Mundo to exist" explained Shunsui.

"I hope you're right Shunsui" said Jushiro.

(Flashback Ends)

"It seems the past really has come back to haunt us, be careful Shunsui" thought Jushiro watching Shunsui fight.

"Hya!" shouted Shunsui thrusting his sword down on Ochocientos.

*CLASH*

"Your skills are impressive" said Shunsui putting pressure on his sword causing Ochocientos to lose his balance in the sword clash.

"Damn you, stop screwing with me!" cursed Ochocientos as he kicked Shunsui away from him.

"Aw do I have to?" asked Shunsui in a sarcastic tone as he charged with full force at Ochocientos.

"You'll have to if you wanna keep your head!" shouted Ochocientos as he began throwing his sword around once more by holding onto the thread at the end of the hilt.

"In that case I better not mess around anymore" said Shunsui as he turned his head slightly effectively dodging the thrown blade.

"That's what I've been telling you to do from the beginning of this fight" said Ochocientos in a comical annoyance as he retracted his blade and gripped the hilt firmly in his hand, effectively changing his stance from long to close range once more.

"Then lets get started" said Shunsui drew his second blade and charged at Ochocientos.

*CLASH*

"U…Unbelievable" said Rangiku still in shock at the sheer power that Isshin unleashed.

"Are you okay Lieutenant Matsumoto?' asked Isshin turning to the awestruck lieutenant while stretching his neck.

"Y…Ya I'm fine but anyway what are you doing here?" asked Rangiku.

"Urahara sent me on ahead to buy him more time, he's currently testing several different ways to apply his serum to Senken's nearly indestructible body and lets just say he didn't think you guys would be able to survive long enough for him to complete his work" said Isshin smirking.

"Sometimes we really loathe that man and yet we're still grateful he's on our side" thought Rangiku rubbing her temple.

"Anyway where are my son and daughter at?" asked Isshin.

"I'd imagine Ichigo and the other captains we sent through the garganta are cleaning up the mess Senken left behind in Hueco Mundo, Karin should be on her way to this battlefield though" explained Rangiku.

"That's good to hear" said Isshin.

"Isshin do you mind me asking what you did to those three?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh well that was just a simple release of my spiritual pressure which forces my opponent flying through the air at uncontrollable speed though I think old age is starting to get to me, that technique used to have a lot more force and power to it back in the day hahahaha" said Isshin in a comedic tone and laugh.

"Okay now I'm officially scared of Ichigo's family" thought Rangiku with a sweat drop and nervous smile.

"Uh no way!" panicked Rangiku as the dust cleared.

"Flock, Cuervo!" yelled Nespira as she transformed into a harpy-like form with black feathers and wings, sharp talon-like nails protruding from her hands and feet and a bird-like head cover.

Rip the Sky, Halcon!" yelled Milanesa as her body transformed the same way as Nespira's but with brown feathers and wings.

"Cry at the Moon, Lechuza" said Mismo in a silent tone as she took on the same appearance as her sisters but with grey and white speckled feathers and wings.

"So in a last ditch effort to survive they release their resurrecion forms heh and here I was hoping I killed them right off the bat" snickered Isshin as he grasped onto his sword.

"It appears we still have work to do" said Rangiku.

"Old man now you've really pissed me off so I'll start with you" said Nespira holding out her clawed hand and charging a yellow cero.

"Here it comes" said Rangiku.

"I got this one" said Isshin preparing to strike.

"Heh" said Nespira disappearing using sonido then reappearing right behind Isshin.

"What!" said Isshin turning his head.

"I realized I couldn't beat you in a long range fight but how do ya handle close range old man!" shouted Nespira releasing the yellow cero on Isshin.

"Haineko!" shouted Rangiku using split second timing to lighten the impact of the cero with her zanpakuto as it hit Isshin and sent him whirling back.

*FWOOM*

"Damn thought I had him but that bitch had to get in the way of my shot" said Nespira rejoining her sisters.

"Are you alright Isshin?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm fine and thanks for the save, that was a close call" said Isshin regaining his balance and composure as he rejoined Rangiku

"Damn I thought I had him but that bitch had to get in the way of my shot" said Nespira rejoining her sisters.

"Don't go taking suicidal acts like that again Nespira otherwise you'll get us killed" said Milanesa.

"She's right and your failure will earn the three of us a taste of Lord Senken's wrath" said Mismo.

"Ah shut up will you Mismo I'm tired of your preaching!" shouted Nespira in a comical anger.

"This one time I must agree Mismo; you should be quiet or we really will incur Lord Senken's wrath so we need to finish this now" warmed Milanesa.

"And what might that be sis?" asked Nespira.

"We need to step it up a notch especially now that we're in these forms" said Milanesa.

"I suppose we don't have a choice really especially considering how strong that man is" said Mismo.

"Are you kidding me? You mean we gotta use it here of all places" growled Nespira in annoyance as all three sister began combining elemental energy blasts of lightning, wind and earth.

"Elemento Fusión" said all three arrancar sisters in unison as the unleashed elemental forces slowly began to envelop them.

"What the hell is that thing!" asked Rangiku in panic as a disfigured bird-like creature emerged in the sisters' place with a rock body, wings and talons made entirely of wind and a bird head formed of lightning.

"Hm, so there power derives from harnessing the elements of nature and manipulating them to achieve a transformation resembling that of a bird or in this case a phoenix of sorts" though Isshin observing the sight.

"Hehehe remember this well you fools we are the Harpy sisters and this is the elemental phoenix!" shouted Nespira's voice from within the elemental bird.


	13. Chapter 13

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 13 Disaster Situation; The New Battleground is Karakura Town!?

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Hm this is getting rather dull I think it's almost time to take this war to a new battlefield, hehehe" snickered Senken from within his fire prison as a small light appeared on his fingertip.

oOo

"Hm well this isn't good" said Isshin staring down the bird-like creature standing before himself and Rangiku.

"Indeed we need to be careful" said Rangiku.

"Elemento Fusión, just as it's name suggests the three of us have fused our bodies together creating a phoenix transformation that commands several different elemental forces and the best part is we still maintain our individuality" said Nespira's voice ringing out from the phoenix-like creature.

"Damn well this isn't good, I picked one hell of a time to come out of retirement" thought Isshin nervously smiling.

oOo

*CLASH*

"Hrg" grunted Toshiro trying to gain the upper hand but then jumped back when Arpia took a slash with one of her daggers.

"Your strength is impressive captain, you truly wear that title well" said Arpia.

"How long do you intend to waste time talking? If you don't fully concentrate on this battle…" said Toshiro using flash step to appear behind Arpia.

"Yes?" Arpia said closing her eyes.

"…You'll die!" shouted Toshiro swinging his sword only for Arpia to raise one of her daggers in defense.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

oOo

"Lets begin then shall we!" shouted Nespira as the transformed phoenix disappeared.

"Uh where are they?" asked Rangiku in panic.

"Right here" said Nespira's voice echoing from the bird beast as she called down a thunder shock.

"Heina….AAAAAAGH" shouted Rangiku as she was struck and felt thousands of volts coursing through her body.

"Lieutenant!" shouted Isshin rushing to Rangiku's side only to be blocked by a sudden wall of earth.

"Oh no you shouldn't get involved in fact why don't you just get outta here!" said Milanesa's voice from within the phoenix as she hurled a wind gust at the earth barrier, mixing the two together and continued it's path towards Isshin.

"Wind and earth huh interesting combo but it's too slow for me" said Isshin easily dodging the storm of earth and wind.

"Oh really then lets try this" said Mismo's voice from within the phoenix as she called down a thunderstorm.

"Hah is this supposed to stop me!" shouted Isshin in a playful voice as he dodged the thunderbolts.

"No but this will!" shouted Nespira's voice as she grasped onto Isshin with the bird's talons of wind and sent him flying.

"Aaaagh!" shouted Isshin as he was sent flying into a building.

*FWOOM*

oOo

"Ah What!?" said Toshiro visibly shocked while Arpia came at her with her twin daggers again.

*CLASH*

"Both Rangiku and Isshin are down what the hell is going on!?" thought Toshiro in a worried tone.

oOo

Rangiku's charred body began to fall to the ground below.

"Damn it what the hell was that, oh no Lieutenant" said Isshin regaining his composure and dashed over to where Rangiku was falling and caught her just seconds before she hit the pavement.

"Ngh" grunted Rangiku in immense pain.

"Damn Rangiku's in some serious pain it almost looks like both her body and insides have nearly shut down from that immense exposure to electricity, well this is ironic I've spent the majority of my life as a doctor yet I can't help her now she needs someone who knows how to use their spirit energy for medicinal purposes" thought Isshin as a shadow loomed over him.

"Die fool!" shouted the voices of all three arrancar at once as they clotheslined Isshin with one of their phoenix wings, sending him on a direct collision with the road while Rangiku was sent flying into the air.

"Okay now that one hurt, it looks like they just cracked a few of my ribs" though Isshin doubling over in pain while he was sent skidding across the pavement, causing a large indent.

"Bakudō # 37. Tsuriboshi" shouted Izuru cushioning Rangiku from further harm

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" shouted Rukia binding the three arrancar's combined phoenix form with six interconnected rods of Kidō.

"Hya!" shouted Shuhei wrapping the chain of Kazeshini around the phoenix's talons then thrust down, sending the three fused arrancars pummeling to the ground.

"Damn you all!" shouted the three at once as their body broke free of its binds and took it to the sky.

"Bakudō #63 Raikōhō" shouted Kenrichi electrocuting them with very little effect.

"Well this is embarrassing getting rescued by a bunch of bratty lieutenants and their Captains especially since one of said Captains is my future daughter-law" said Isshin weakly.

"Shut up Isshin we're only saving your ass cause we owe you for rescuing Rangiku" said Shuhei.

"Well it appears that these guys have decided to interfere" said Mismo voice from within the phoenix.

"Ah who the hell cares them more there are the more we get to kill" said Nespira changing voices with Mismo.

"Just be careful those are both Captains and Lieutenants down there" shouted Milanesa.

"So this beast is a combined form of three arrancar and they appear to be able to switch control, rather interesting" said Kenrichi analyzing the situation.

"It's confusing more than anything" said Shunsui rubbing his head.

"Izuru I want you to get going on the first aid and make it quick" ordered Rukia.

"Yes Captain" said Izuru gathering up Rangiku while holding onto Isshin by his arm.

"Don't you dare think you can get away from us!" shouted Nespira's voice sending a wave of earth at Izuru.

"Bakudō # 73 Tozanshō" chanted Izuru as an inverted pyramid barrier surrounded him and the wounded.

oOo

(Within the Barrier)

"How are doing over there Isshin?" asked Izuru.

"I'm fine just a couple of cracked ribs but worry about Rangiku for now according to the brief analysis I conducted both her body and her insides are close to the point of shutdown" said Isshin supporting himself by using his zanpakuto.

"You're right about that" said Izuru as he began healing Rangiku.

oOo

"Hm I fear my zanpakuto's shikai abilities might be useless in this fight as well as abilities that have the elemental force of wind and earth" explained Kenrichi.

"What makes you say that Captain?" asked Shuhei.

"You saw it didn't you Shuhei? My Raikōhō had very little effect on them in fact it almost looked as if it was absorbed through they're electrified head so I'm willing to wager that attacks of lightning, earth and wind are ineffective against them in this form because each part of there body is made up of one of these elements" explained Kenrichi.

"Makes sense so what do we do now?" asked Shuhei.

"We fight of course, your zanpakuto may be useless in a fight like this Kenrichi but you can still use other methods you are a captain after all" said Rukia stepping forward.

"Heh I knew that Rukia I was just wondering how to start but as I said this fact might just be true for my shikai but if I could have an opening to use my bankai then we could easily take these guys out" said Kenrichi smirking.

"Then let me start things off, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki; San no mai, Shirafune" said Rukia releasing her zanpakuto by holding it in front of her and turned it counter-clockwise causing the sword to change into a blade with a pure white appearance then followed up by gathering moisture in the air causing her zanpakuto to extend and pierce the transformed arrancars through the body.

"Ngh, damn her!" shouted Nespira as the beast's earth-based body began to freeze.

"Shuhei strike now!" ordered Rukia.

"Right, Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan!" yelled Shuhei throwing a rod of kidō at the transformed arrancars.

"Huh so since you couldn't defeat us with elemental force you decided to use kidō how…huh what!" mocked Nespira's voice from inside the phoenix which changed to fear as the one rod multiplied into many and pinned it to a nearby building then followed up with a quick assault of spinning slashes.

"Time to go for a ride girls" said Shuhei wrapping Kazeshini's chain around the phoenix and started twirling it around in circles then loosened his grip which sent them flying to the ground below.

*FWOOM*

"Damn it" shouted Milanesa's voice controlling the phoenix body to get up and take to the sky once more.

"Well why don't we finish this up" said Rukia appearing before the merged trio.

"Heh don't think it will be that easy we can still control our elements remember!" shouted Milanesa as chunks and boulders of earth shot up from the ground below towards the group.

"Damn it forgot about this trick" said Kenrichi dodging the flurry of boulders with the others.

"It's a very interesting distraction" said Rukia freezing and breaking the chunks of earth.

"Heads up fools!" mocked Nespira's voice from within the now free beast, summoning a thunderstorm upon the group.

"Scatter!" shouted Rukia as herself and Shuhei split up while Kenrichi stayed put.

"Captain look out!" shouted Shuhei

"I've had enough of this farce, Bankai!" shouted Kenrichi releasing his bankai by drawing in the assaulting thunderbolts and reforming them into the giant knight.

"What the hell!" shouted all three arrancar in unison fear.

"Ikazuchinaito Joutei" said Kenrichi with a look of malice in his eyes while his giant bankai knight came into full view behind him.

"We need to split now!" shouted Milanesa as all three arrancars separated from each other, ending their transformation.

"Too late!" shouted Kenrichi bringing his sword down in one quick motion causing his giant to do the same.

"AAAAAGH!" shouted all three arrancars as they were overwhelmed and brought to there knees.

"Juhaku" said Rukia stabbing Sode no Shirayuki into the ground, effectively freezing the three arrancars in place.

"Damn it" said Nespira trying to break free of the ice.

"Well finish us off!" shouted Milanesa in a defeated tone.

"Hm, I'm choosing to spare your life despite what you've done" said Kenrichi resealing and sheathing his zanpakuto and walked away.

"Damn you! AAAAAAGH!" shouted Nespira breaking herself and her sister free of the ice then lead them in another assault against Kenrichi only for a blaze of flames to engulf their bodies.

"W…What!?" said Kenrichi in shock.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy isn't that one of the fundamental rules I taught you Kenrichi" said Yamamoto approaching the three of them with Byakuya in tow.

"Master" said Kenrichi turning to the head captain.

"Head Captain Yamamoto and my brother" said Rukia in shock.

"I'll finish this, Scatter Senbonzakura" said Byakuya releasing his shikai, surrounding the three arrancar in a display of blades that resembled cherry blossoms.

"AAAAAGH!" shouted all three in their final bloodcurdling screams while being cut by the flurry of blades.

oOo

So the three harpy have lost it's no matter I'm finally ready to bring this war into it's final stages" said Senken firing three thin and strong beams of energy which pierced the fired and continued on a collision course with the three remaining pillars

oOo

"Well that takes care of that" said Byakuya resealing his zanpakuto.

"Not yet" said Yamamoto looking up at the ring of fire that was entrapping Senken.

*FWOOM*

*FWOOM*

*FWOOM*

The sound of the explosions alerted everyone on the battlefield

"What!" shouted Shuhei turning to the sight of the explosions in a terrified shock.

"The pillars, they've been destroyed!" shouted Kenrichi.

"And that means, Karakura Town is returning!" shouted Rukia in fear as the reversion process began and the replica town began to completely disappear, leaving the real pone exposed.

"So this was what you were planning Senken!" shouted Yamamoto in an uncontrollable rage.

oOo

"HAHAHAHAHAHA prepare for the real battle Soul Society!" laughed Senken still within the ring of fire


	14. Chapter 14

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 14 The Soul Society's Resolve; Defend Karakura Town!

(Replica Karakura Town/Karakura Town)

"Damn you Senken!" cursed Yamamoto gritting his teeth.

"Head Captain what do we do!?" asked Shuhei in panic.

"We regroup, follow me!" ordered Yamamoto taking to the air, leading Shuhei, Kenrichi and Rukia onto the top of the town's bridge

"Ichigo, Karin, I'm sorry" thought Rukia witnessing the real town reappear from her spot on the bridge.

oOo

"Damn it Senken, Izuru lower the barrier!" shouted Isshin.

"Why Isshin?" asked Izuru in panic.

"A technique like this has highly concentrated amounts of spirit energy and with Karakura returning to this plain the citizens are easily exposed so lower it now!" ordered Isshin as he picked up Rangiku.

"Right" said Izuru dispelling his Tozanshō then continued healing Rangiku while Isshin carried the injured lieutenant elsewhere.

oOo

*CLASH*

"Grr! Ya!" shouted Toshiro as he backed away from Arpia.

"You're hesitating which means you're afraid aren't you" said Arpia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro.

"You are aware of the current situation are you not; Lord Senken has changed our field of battle to Karakura Town, the very object of this war but now you must make a choice: Go all out to defeat us or hold back and be destroyed by us, of course in either situation the humans will become fully aware of our existence, so choose!" berated Arpia charging with flaming daggers.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Dammit she's right what do we do!?" thought Toshiro in panic while holding off the twin dagger assault

oOo

"Uaaagh we're in trouble captain Karakura Town is exposed!" shouted Ōmaeda.

"Ōmaeda shut up!" shouted Soi Fon in an enraged tone.

"C…Captain" whispered Ōmaeda noticing Soi Fon was severely more angry than usual.

"You bastards what the hell have you done!?" demanded Soi Fon with an enraged look on her face.

"We've backed you fools into a corner and our chief has forced you all to make a very difficult decision; you can either surrender your lives to us or make an effort at defeating us, in either scenario those worthless peons called humans will become aware of our existence, I must say I'm quite pleased with the tactical advantage this gives us" said Siglo snickering.

"Damn you!" shouted Soi Fon charging at Siglo with Suzumebachi.

"Captain wait!" shouted Ōmaeda standing in front of his captain.

"What Ōmaeda!" yelled Soi Fon stopping herself from advancing forward.

"I know you're angry but you can't let that cloud your judgment especially now in this critical situation we're in, what we need to do is calm down and think of a way around this" said Ōmaeda.

"Hm you're right, it's funny I never thought you'd be the one to calm me down" said Soi Fon in a calmer tone as she turned to face Siglo with an equally calmer yet stern demeanor.

"Damn I guess I failed to play on the captain's rage, oh well this is still gonna be fun" thought Siglo snickering as a swirling purple energy began to form in his hands.

oOo

Hm well this situation just got worse, I wasn't expecting Senken to make a move for a while but even then I wasn't prepared for this" said Shunsui lazily glaring at Ochocientos.

"Senken is forcing us to make a decision but at the end of the day both outcomes lead to the same conclusion: The Soul Society's existence will be revealed to the world below" said Jushiro staring at several unconscious humans with a worried look on his face.

"Precisely, that is how Lord Senken wished it to be" said Ochocientos butting into the conversation between the two captains.

"Okay you've got our attention what do you mean by that?" asked Shunsui addressing Ochocientos.

"Ever since Lord Senken confronted the Soul Society he's always had the singular goal of creating the Oken and merging himself with the Spirit King but before he fulfills that desire he wants to witness something" explained Ochocientos.

"And what might that be?" asked Jushiro in a serious tone.

"He desires to see the humans foolishly beg for their lives and then in that single fleeting moment when they're filled with despair and agony, he'll wipes them from existence, the same goes for you soul reapers" explained Ochocientos.

"Well then we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen then; We'll keep Karakura Town out of Senken's hands" said Jushiro.

"If that's the case then why are you afraid to make the first move?" asked Ochocientos.

"He knows we're still not fully committed to this, nice bluff though Jushiro" said Shunsui.

"Why'd Senken have to go this far?" thought Jushiro with a conflicted look on his face.

oOo

"Well I think I've made these fools sweat enough so I'll address my adoring public, Seirei Denki kairo" said Senken sending thin lines of circuits made of spirit energy into the air alerting everyone on the battlefield, both soul reaper and arrancar alike.

oOo

"Hm it's him" thought every captain and lieutenant in unison as they felt Senken's thoughts flooding into their minds.

"Damn you Seken!"

oOo

"Hello Court Guard Squads as you're all already aware I've relocated Karakura Town to it's rightful place on the world and as many of my espada have so kindly pointed out my logic behind this action is very simple: War needs casualties and whether they consist of a few pathetic humans or you soul reapers I really don't give a shit at the end of the day just try and make it interesting alright, see you soon" said Senken cutting his connection with the Court Guard Squad members.

oOo

"Damn you Senken!" shouted Yamamoto at the top of his lungs while fire consumed his entire body, almost as a visual representation of his rage.

"Head Captain what now!?" demanded Rukia.

"Everyone listen to me now! Don't worry about Karakura Town being exposed to our existence at this point the only thing that matters is to protect it so fulfill your duties Court Guard Squads" commanded Yamamoto.

oOo

"Yes Head Captain!" shouted every captain in unison.

oOo

"All of you stay here and protect those of your comrades that are injured I'm putting an end to Senken's game here and now!" yelled Yamamoto taking off to the fire prison he used to trap Senken.

oOo

"I was wondering how long I'd have to wait until you showed up to face me, Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto" said Senken as the enraged leader of the 13 Court Guard Squad's entered his own circle of fire.

"I'm ending your twisted games here and now Senken Fujin!" shouted Yamamto preparing to strike.

"If it were that easy you would've done it when we first met you old fart but we both know that I can take you on with just my one hand" snickered Senken as he released a small shockwave from his open palm.

"Argh don't mess with me you brat!" shouted Yamamoto covering his sword's blade with the flames of Ryujin Jakka and slashed Senken across the waist, effectively cutting him in half.

"I see so you intend to stand in my way to the bitter end, very well then I'll enjoy hearing your cries of agony Head Captain Yamamoto!" shouted Senken as he reattached himself and manifested his twin blades.

oOo

"Well now that we have the go ahead I better start getting serious in this fight, I won't let you or your master have your way" said Toshiro in a confident tone.

"Hm so your leader makes a brief speech and you now think you have the resolve necessary to defeat us, given the current situation I apologize for not being fully convinced" said Arpia gripping onto her twin daggers.

"Then maybe this will, Bankai!" yelled Toshiro releasing his bankai causing a storm of ice to engulf himself and Arpia.

"What the hell!" grunted Arpia trying to hold her ground against the flurry of ice while witnessing the release of Toshiro's bankai.

"Take a good look espada and allow me to formally introduce you to Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" said Toshiro with a firm glare.

"Impressive but you indeed have the resolve but you'll still need much more to defeat me, my sisters give me strength even in their defeat" said Arpia ripping off her jacket revealing mask fragments surrounding her breasts and a tattooed number three printed next to her hollow hole which was located where her naval should be.

"Well isn't this nostalgic once more I've found myself fighting the third strongest espada" said Toshiro smirking slightly.

"I see so my rank doesn't surprise you, that's good you'll need all the focus you can muster against me" said Arpia charging at Toshiro using her high speed sonido.

"So fast I'm a sitting duck just standing here" said Toshiro trying to keep up with Arpia using flash step.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Impressive but never let your guard down" said Arpia as a red hot spirit energy engulfed her daggers.

"Damn I'm not falling for this again!" shouted Toshiro kicking Arpia away then sent a flurry of ice at Arpia.

"Hya!" shouted Arpia slicing the air and sending a shockwave of heat at the flurry, melting every last icicle.

"Hm so it really won't be that easy" thought Toshiro witnessing the sight then saw Arpia disappear again.

"Watch your back!" shouted Arpia attacking from behind with the same red spirit energy engulfing her daggers.

"Dammit!" shouted Toshiro turning around just in time to deflect.

*CLASH*

oOo

"I'll admit you soul reapers have become a real pain to deal with, no one's ever managed to survive more than three seconds against Arpia once she gets going in a fight" said Ochocientos swinging his sword around by the line of webbing attached to the end of the grip.

"Well now I think that's the first nice thing you've said since this fight began" said Shunsui.

"And I think that's the only compliment he's going to give us" added Jushiro.

"That would be correct, I had hoped that time weakened your strength but I now realized that you two are still far too powerful to be defeated by conventional methods" said Ochocientos.

"Good to know you finally realized but I do have one quick question for you espada" said Shunsui.

"Hm why not, ask away just remember they're your final words" said Ochocientos in a smug, laid-back tone.

"Thank you, that woman fighting Captain Hitsugaya, Arpia I believe you said her name was appears to be flashing a #3 tattoo leading me to believe she's the third strongest espada, I'm guessing the young baldy facing Captain Soi Fon holds the rank of second strongest making him #2 so I guess my question is: Are you the first espada?" asked Shunsui.

"See for yourself fools" said Ochocientos turning his back to his opponents revealing a tattooed #1 on the back of his neck just underneath his hair line.

"I should of known!" thought Jushiro with a slightly fazed look on his face.

"I had a feeling our luck really was this bad" said Shunsui hiding his face under his straw hat as he prepared to fight with his dual swords.

"Be prepared Shunsui he's a man with his eyes on vengeance" said Jushiro entering a battle stance.

oOo

"Captain what now?" asked Ōmaeda.

"Dumbass, you heard the Head captains orders right; We fight to protect the world below our very feet now stay focused cause they're about to charge" said Soi Fon as if on cue Siglo released his spiritual pressure which shot up into the sky as a pillar of energy; it was dark purple in color with a white outline.

oOo

Arpia released her full spiritual pressure, which sot up into the sky as a pillar of energy; her spiritual pressure was a heated red color.

"Ngh" grunted Toshiro bracing himself for battle.

oOo

Ochocientos released his spiritual pressure, which shot up into the sky as a pillar of energy; the color was pure white with a black outline.

oOo

(Elsewhere: New Las Noches)

"YAAAAAAGH!" screeched a horde of Gillians as they marched towards Renji and Chad

"Take this La Muerte!" shouted a fully rejuvenated and fully transformed Chad firing a giant blast of energy; wiping out a good number of the Gillians.

"Hey don't hog all the fun Chad give me some breathing room would ya!" shouted a grinning Renji as he wiped out the rest using his Zabimaru.

"Nice moves Renji" said Chad as Renji and him stood back to back.

"Ya but it looks like we're not done yet" said Renji as they soon found themselves surrounded by Exequias soldiers.

"So you think it's the same situation as last time?" asked Chad.

"Wouldn't be able to tell ya since Momo's the one facing the head honcho but let's worry about that later!" shouted Renji whipping Zabimaru's blade at a group of charging Exequias, cutting them down.

"La Muerte!" shouted Chad firing another blast, wiping out his incoming foes.

oOo

"Tobiume, Fire!" shouted Momo sending a large fireball at a group of surrounding Exequias, wiping them out then resorted to simply slashing down a second wave.

"Hm impressive" said Captain Craneo approaching Momo.

"Your soldiers have been wiped out now only you remain" said Momo preparing to strike.

"Tell me how confident are you in Karin Kurosaki's abilities?" asked the Exequias leader.

"Very, what interest is it of yours?" asked Momo.

"I could care less what happens to her but YOU must realize that she is currently fighting an espada who holds the rank of #4" said Craneo.

"What difference does the rank make? She's already defeated Senken's sixth strongest espada" said Momo.

"You truly are foolish, When Lord Senken created the espada he did several experiments on them and through those experiments he classified all espadas with the rank of 4 and above to be his most elite and lethal fighters" explained Craneo.

"So then if espadas with the ranks of 4 to 1 are considered elite what exactly does that make the rest of them?" asked Momo in a slightly worried tone.

"Every espada that has been defeated so far could easily be classified as a mere soldier, don't you see your human friend is fighting an uphill battle" explained Craneo.

"Karin might be human but I guarantee that's what gives her more strength than the rest of us so don't go thinking your threats will confuse me or cause me to back down" said Momo smiling confidently.

"Very well then allow me to show you how futile your power is when compared to ours" said Craneo raising his spiritual pressure.

oOo

"Take this!" shouted Karin charging at Oscuridad with her bankai.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Tell me something Karin Kurosaki do you honestly think you'll win?" asked Oscuridad in a slightly agitated but emotionless tone.

"Why ask such a stupid thing of course I'll win!" shouted Karin.

"Really then let me ask you this, after you defeat me how do you intend to return? Lord Senken has closed off all existing Garganta giving you and the others who came here no where to go, you'll wander for eternity in our domain until all of you have been devoured and as for Karakura Town well lets just say it's time of destruction is growing ever near especially now that Lord Senken has acted" preached Oscuridad tossing Karin back into a pillar.

*KWAM*

"Shut…Your…Mouth Oscuridad!" said Karin in a silent tone as she began raising her spiritual pressure and charged at Oscuridad once more.

*CLASH*

"Don't underestimate me, the Court Guard Squads or us humans Oscuridad, Senken's desires will never come to light as long as we stand is his way and I can guarantee you that one us will stop him!" shouted Karin pushing forward.

"Ugh where is she getting her power from?" thought Oscuridad being overpowered.

"Oscuridad this is the end!" shouted Karin sending a full power Tenrai Ryukaze at Oscuridad sending him flying backwards only for the espada to land firmly on the pillar and charge.

"I'm taking you down you son of a bitch!" yelled Karin charging.

"Foolish girl" whispered Oscuridad firing his cero while in mid flight.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending out another blast wave of wind causing it to collide with the cero.

"YAAAAA YOU DIE HERE OSCURIDAD!" shouted Karin keeping her ground while the two forces of energy still battled for dominance.


	15. Chapter 15

Returning War Part 1

Chapter 15 The Emotionless Arrancar Strikes; Oscuridad vs. Karin

(New Las Noches Throne Room)

"Hm it appears I've underestimated you Karin Kurosaki" said Oscuridad as the clash of energy subsided leaving Oscuridad with a blood-covered arm.

"That seems to be a common trait for you arrancars; underestimating us humans" said Karin raising her zanpakuto.

"Then I better stop doing so if I truly want to kill you" said Oscuridad raising his spiritual pressure.

"Don't think it will be that easy Oscuridad" said Karin following suit by raising her spiritual pressure and charged at the arrancar.

*CLASH*

"What makes you tick Karin Kurosaki?" thought Oscuridad in an emotionless curiosity while holding his ground.

oOo

"YAAAAAGH!" shouted a large group of Gillian class Menos slowly advancing towards Chad and Renji.

"Take this!" yelled Renji swinging Zabimaru round hitting and destroying a few of the Gillians while they were in the middle of charging their cero blasts.

"El Directo!" shouted Chad manifesting his Brazo Derecha de Gigante shield arm and fired a concentrated energy blast right through a Gillian while several more surrounded him.

"YAAAGH" screeched the Gillians as they began charging their cero.

"Okay looks like I'll have to revert to that form again" said Chad as he manifested is full upper body hollow armor, used sonido and fired rapid El Directo energy blast at the surrounding Menos, killing them all.

"Nice going Chad but make sure to leave some for me!" shouted Renji continuing his assault.

"You got it" said Chad backing away while providing Renji with cover fire.

oOo

"Well it looks like you're the only one left to deal with" said Momo in a serious tone.

"Foolish girl, I can create more soldiers with the very hollows that reside in Hueco Mundo so allow me to show you how, Raise Carne Necromancia" said Craneo unleashing his sword release, shrouding him in a dark energy.

"What on earth is that?" asked Momo in shock seeing Craneo with several skeletal-like hands protruding from his body along with ribcage hollow armor and bone teeth protruding from the top and bottom of his usual skullcap mask.

"This is my true form now allow me to display it's power" said Craneo.

oOo

"Hyaa!" shouted Karin charging at Oscuridad once more.

*CLASH*

"Hm how rudimentary" said Oscuridad flipping up into mid-air then dive-bombed downwards at Karin.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin releasing her blast wave of wind at Oscuridad only for the espada to counter by firing his cero.

*FWOOM*

"Ugh" growled Karin seeing Oscuridad appear right in front of her with his sword aimed for her forehead only for Karin to counter with a quick upward motion swinging the espada's sword away from her.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Grr" growled Karin holding her ground.

"Now die!" silently said Oscuridad charging his cero.

"Shit" cursed Karin as Oscuridad unleashed the blast, which overwhelmed her and blasted through the palace building alerting Chad and Momo.

oOo

"Karin you can beat this guy so don't die on us" thought Momo staring down Craneo.

oOo

"Karin your Ichigo's baby sister so I know for a fact that you can take this guy no problem all you have to do is believe in your inner strength and harness it" thought Chad charging at a group of regular hollows popping up out of the sand.

"YAAAAGH!" screeched the hollows charging at Chad.

"Renji now!" shouted Chad as he dove head first into the sand, firing his El Directo while Reji extended Zabimaru attacking from above successfully killing the hollows only for more to appear.

"Damn where are all these hollows coming from could it have something to do with Senken not being around to maintain order!" said a frustrated Renji charging through the hollows.

"It's possible or maybe…" said Chad in a pause as he wiped out the remaining hollows Renji didn't defeat.

"Ya maybe what?" asked Renji annoyed.

"Maybe their reacting like this because of Karin's battle with that espada" said Chad charging again.

"Can't rule it out I suppose" said Renji while the sand ground beneath them started rumbling.

"Hm uh Renji I think I might of found the reason" said Chad keeping his balance.

"Gee ya think" said Renji trying to stay on two feet while the rumbling suddenly stopped and a snake-like shadow loomed over them.

"Well he's definitely a different opponent from last time" said Chad getting a look at the new hollow which was revealed to be a worm.

"So he's the one responsible well he can't be any tougher than that sand creep from last time!" said Renji charging.

"Renji wait!" shouted Chad.

"Ha you don't look so tough! Now Roar, Zabimaru!" shouted Renji extending his sword at the hollow only for the giant worm to quickly dig beneath the sand, avoiding Renji's attack.

"Uh what just happened? Asked Renji dumbfounded.

"Well worms are natural tunnel diggers so maybe he's gonna attack us from another location" said Chad.

"Just great we never get it easy" said Renji

oOo

"Hm you truly impress me Karin Kurosaki or perhaps it's your endurance that I find to be impressive" said Oscuridad seeing Karin standing her ground from the aftermath of the cero.

"I told you that underestimating us humans is your downfall" said Karin.

"And yet that is why I'm most curious about, you defeated Caparazon, survived against Gilvo and all on sheer force of will so I ask what continues to drive you? What forces you to oppose us with such ferocity? These comrades you have accompanying you are your brother Ichigo Kurosaki's friends and as such you have no real connection to them so then you possibly can't feel a need to protect them" explained Oscuridad.

"Stop going around in circles and get to the goddamn point already, what are you trying to say?!" asked Karin.

"I'm just trying to understand what drives you to continue fighting when there is no basis or reason behind it" said Oscuridad.

"It's true my will protect those around me might not be as strong as my brother's however there is one thing I do know I need to protect and that's Karakura Town as a whole, so as long as bastards like you and Senken exist you'll continue to stand in my way so I figured I'll just push back! Is that good enough for you!?" shouted Karin charging at Oscuridad.

*CLASH*

"You humans sure are tenacious I'll give you that but no one can defeat Lord Senken, he is the true personification of a god" said Oscuridad holding his own.

"Heh, well then I'll just have to bring your "god" back down to earth but I'll start with you Oscuridad, Hiryuu Bofuu!" shouted Karin unleashing a dragon scale storm at Oscuridad, surrounding and closing in on him.

"Hm foolish, huh what!?" said Oscuridad dispelling the storm with ease only to be shocked at seeing Karin standing right behind him.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin unleashing her giant windblast point blank at Oscuridad, surrounding them both.

oOo

"Hm, I really don't like this one single bit, how can we fight this thing if we can't even see it?!" said an annoyed Renji standing back to back with Chad.

"Good question unfortunately the only reasonable solution I have so far is to time our attacks perfectly so that when the worm hollow comes up from underneath the sand we can hit him with in a critical spot" explained Chad.

"And where exactly might this critical spot be exactly?" asked Renji

"First thought would be underneath him" said Chad.

"Okay sounds simple enough" said Renji as the ground beneath them started rumbling again.

"YAAAAGH!" screeched the worm as it came to the surface.

"El Directo!" shouted Chad aiming for the worm's underside.

"Right with ya Chad!" said Renji following the assault.

"YAAAGH!" screeched the worm as his underbelly suddenly hardened, deflecting the attacks and then buried back down beneath the sand.

"Heh of course it wouldn't be that easy, well we can at least prepare for his next attack, Bankai!" yelled Renji as he became shrouded in a red spirit energy.

oOo

(New Las Noches; Arruinador's Palace)

"Master Arruinador we're very sorry to interrupt sir but I thought you might be interested to know that the Substitute Soul Reaper and her friends have engaged in combat with several high ranked arrancar including Master Oscuridad" said Montes Gato bowing before the espada.

"Damn it straight to hell why did all this have to be going on right in the middle of my meal time!" said Arruinador tossing aside a half eaten bone of meat.

"If you'd like we could just stay out of this" said Montes.

"No if we stayed out of this and Oscuridad ended up dying then Lord Senken would have our asses handed to us so we better go for insurance, make sure Tragon and Ponerse come along for the ride" said Arruinador leaving for the battle.

"No need we're already ahead of you sir" said two arrancar appearing from the rafters.

"Then lets go cause some mayhem" said Arruinador smiling.

oOo

(New Las Noches Throne Room)

"Hm I was wondering when I'd see that little parlor trick of yours again" said Karin seeing her Tenrrai Ryukaze getting swallowed into one of Oscuridad's dimensional portals.

"If you remembered the ability then why force me to use it?" asked Oscuridad.

"Lets just say I didn't trust your word alone that you were gonna take me seriously and to be honest with you I still have this unnerving feeling that your only using a portion of your strength in this so come on, give me everything you've got!" shouted Karin.

"You'll come to regret that girl" said Oscuridad raising his spiritual pressure.

"Unbelievable" said Karin standing her ground while being overwhelmed by Oscuridad's spiritual pressure.

"Now things truly begin" said Oscuridad taking a single step forward and disappeared by way of a high-speed sonido.

"Okay Karin close your eyes and concentrate, he hasn't disappeared all he's doing is moving at a faster speed so I should still hear the sound of his footsteps moving towards me" thought Karin.

"What is she doing? Has she accepted her fate or is this a foolish human tactic? No matter, she dies now!" thought Oscuridad charging at Karin from behind.

"There he is!" thought Karin opening her eyes, dodging Oscuridad's strike and grasped onto his arm, leaving him in shock.

"How did you dodge that!?" asked Oscuridad in a silent rage.

"I told you underestimating us humans would be your undoing, now it's your turn to feel some pain!" shouted Karin swiping at Oscuridad's arm in one quick motion.

oOo

"Damn well this is a real pain in the ass, our plan A failed so what plan B? Chad?" asked Renji.

"Follow my lead Renji trust me you'll know what to do when the time comes" said Chad walking out onto the open field of sand while manifesting his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.

"Uh Chad that's great and everything but how am I supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me what your planning!" said Renji annoyed.

"La Merte!" shouted Chad hitting the ground with such force it created a large devil skull imprint in the sand.

"YAAAAAGH!" screeched the hollow worm as it flew out of the ground, tossing and turning in mid-air uncontrollably.

"Oh I see where your coming from then I better not screw this up!" shouted Renji sending his Hihio Zabimaru hurling at the worm.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" shouted Renji firing his bankai's energy beam at the worm.

"YAAAAAGH!" screeched the worm in his final moment as it was overwhelmed and destroyed by Renji's Hikotsu Taiho blast.

"Nice going Renji" said Chad walking up to the lieutenant.

"Thanks, I should've known that attacking that thing while in mid-air and vulnerable is what you had in mind but how'd you know it would work?" asked Renji.

"It's simple really, when we first attacked the worm I noticed that it's body had tensed up seconds before it defected our attack which simply meant that there had to be a brief interval where it's vulnerable before it hardens it's skin" explained Chad.

"Heh not bad Chad, not bad at all" said Renji smiling.

"Lets deal with these small fry now that there's nothing to disturb them" said Chad.

"Ya, lets go" said Renji as the two of them charged at the remainder of the rampaging hollows.

oOo

"Hm" silently grunted Oscuridad as he backed away into a pillar and examined his arm, which was now bleeding profusely from Karin's slash.

"Well it looks like I finally managed hit on you" said Karin smirking.

"Yes you did and it's an unforgivable act, you, a mere human being able to read the full speed of my sonido is nothing but a bad joke" said Oscuridad propelling himself at Karin while firing several bala blasts.

"It's a nice combo attack I'll give him that" thought Karin dodging the assault of bala blasts only to see Oscuridad disappear under cover of the assault.

"Okay where did he go now?" asked Karin.

"Behind you" said Oscuridad standing right behind Karin with his sword swing aimed right at Karin's head.

*CLASH*

"Now die" said Oscuridad flicking his finger at Karin's forehead, sending her flying backwards into a pillar.

*FWOOM*

"Ugh, well that was bad" said Karin trying to make her way out of the pillar only to have Oscuridad blocking her opening.

"Your time is up" said Oscuridad rapidly stabbing within the enclosed area.

"Damn" said Karin desperately trying to dodge and parry the rapid-fire stabs from her enclosed space.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I'm done with this!" said an angered Oscuridad, stabbing Karin in the shoulder.

"Ugh! AAAGH" grunted Karin in pain as Oscuridad ripped his sword out of her shoulder.

"You will die here Karin Kurosaki and I shall kill anyone who mourns your death as you deserve nothing but sheer loneliness upon your demise" said Oscuridad preparing to strike again.

*CLASH*

"What!" said Oscuridad with a surprised shock on his face.

"Don't count me out just yet Oscuridad" said Karin smirking while raising her spiritual pressure.


	16. Chapter 16

Bleach Returning War Part 1

Chapter 16 Allies Appear! The Quincy, The Captain and The Espada of Rage

(New Las Noches Throne Room)

"YAAAAGH!" screamed Karin charging at Oscuridad.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Your still just as good as when we first met Oscuridad" said Karin snickering while holding her ground against the espada.

"You're enjoying this!?" said Oscuridad with a surprised look on his face as he kicked Karin away.

"I might very well be guilty of bloodlust after this but something about fighting you arrancars has brought out a feeling relatively new to me, a sort of instinct for battle that's been strengthened through my various fights with your associates" said Karin raising her blade.

"Well then lets test this out!" said Oscuridad charging a cero.

'Damn" said Karin preparing for the impending impact.

"Die" said Oscuridad releasing his pitch-black cero, overwhelming Karin.

*FWOOM*

oOo

(New Las Noches - Outside)

"Snap Tobiume!" shouted Momo hurling a giant fireball at a group of Exequias, destroying them.

"Foolish girl as long as there are hollows I can make more Exequias" said Craneo firing a beam at a giant pile of hollow corpses left by Renji and Chad, creating more soldiers.

"So that's the true extent of your power" said Momo.

"Yes but would you like to know a secret: My power of hollow creation was granted to me by Lord Senken who imparted a portion of his own power to me" said Craneo.

"So what your saying is that your master actually decided to impart a portion of his power to you an underling?" asked Momo.

"Indeed and now using that power I shall crush you" said Craneo resurrecting more hollows as Exequias.

"Here we go again!" shouted Karin charging at the Exequias soldiers, slicing them down one by one only to eventually be surrounded.

"You have lost lieutenant" said Craneo laughing.

"Not yet I haven't" thought Momo making subtle hand movements with her free hand.

oOo

(New Las Noches Throne Room)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Bala" said Oscuridad backing away and sending pitch-black bala blasts at Karin.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin sending the blast wave of wind at Oscuridad.

"First I dodge" said Oscuridad dodging the blast.

"Then I dodge" thought Karin dodging the balas.

"Hm it seems we're becoming more evenly matched Karin Kurosaki" said Oscuridad slashing a portion of the ground.

"Damn as long as he keeps jumping around I'll never get a good hit on him but what am I supposed to do!? Wait that's it how could I forget" thought Karin as a smile made it's way across her face.

"Hm, what's so funny?" asked Oscuridad.

"This, Bakudō # 9. Hōrin" said Karin snaring Oscridad's arms with an orange and yellow patterned tendril.

"What!?" said Oscuridad in silent shock.

"Huh silly me, I had completely forgotten about the Kidō spells I learned from Momo in preparation for this very day!" shouted Karin tugging the rope towards her with full force causing Oscuridad to be pulled towards Karin.

"Dammit!" silently cursed Oscuridad.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" releasing another blast wave of wind, overwhelming the espada and sending him flying into a wall.

*FWOOM*

"Hey Oscuridad need a hand!" shouted Arruinador appearing through the floor seconds after the fourth espada was sent flying.

"Huh, not another one!" said Karin turning to Arruinador in a panic.

"Jeez boss you couldn't have made a more subtle entrance" said an annoyed Tragon Devorador appearing out of the large hole with his fellow fraccion Montes Gato and Ponerse Hecho.

"Just be grateful I took you losers with me" said Arruinador annoyed.

"What are you doing here Arruinador?" asked Oscuridad recovering.

"I came here for back up I mean lets face facts Lord Senken would be raging pissed if he came back and found you dead and New Las Noches in ruins so I figured I'd come here for insurance" said Arruinador.

"Get out of here, you and your fraccion are an eyesore besides that, the girl is my prey" said Oscuridad.

"Aw jeez so we just gotta sit back and watch until you screw up that's no fun" said Arruinador scratching his head.

"Maybe we can provide you with a little excitement" said a voice from behind Arruinador.

"Ichigo…Uryu!" said Karin turning briefly in Arruinador's direction.

"Huh, who are you piss ants?" asked Arruinador as he and his fraccion turned to the direction of the voice to reveal the appearance of Ichigo and Uryu.

"Charming, I'm Uryu Ishida a Quincy" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Soul Reaper Squad 5 it's a pleasure to meet you arrancar" said Ichigo drawing Zangetsu.

"Hehehe hey Oscuridad looks like I found some prey of my own" said Arruinador cracking his knuckles.

"Don't get cocky around those two you fool especially with that orange haired soul reaper, he is the girl's brother after all" said Oscuridad.

"Quit being a killjoy Oscuridad and let me just have some fun" said Arruinador.

"Master why not allow us to take the Quincy's head, you can deal with the Captain since you might get more sport out of fighting him" said Montes approaching Arruinador.

"Sure thing go wild!" said Arruinador.

"You hear that four eyes we're gonna have some fun, Scavange Buitre!" said Tragon assuming the form of a vulture hollow with black feathers covering his entire body and a bird hollow mask.

"Time to cut loose, Gallop Caballo" said Ponerse assuming the form of a horse hollow with brown fur and a long horse mask.

"Scratch and Pounce, Tigre" said Montes assuming the form of a tiger with orange and black striped fur and a large tiger mask.

"Now die!" yelled all three arrancars charging.

"You first" said Uryu manifesting his Quincy bow and firing three light speed arrows at the arrancars' chests.

"What…the hell!?" cursed Tragon as he and the other two arrancars suddenly disintegrated in seconds.

"I knew you guys were gonna die but god dammit getting your asses kicked in seconds flat is just pathetic" said Arruinador turning to Ichigo.

"Well that was fast Uryu" smirked Ichigo.

"I told you not to underestimate them fool" said Oscuridad.

"Piss off Oscuridad and just focus on your own prey" said Arruinador gritting his teeth.

"Ya I agree Oscuridad lets finish this" said Karin charging at Oscuridad.

"Of course, how foolish of me to forget you" said Oscuridad doing the same.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I think I'm starting to understand why you guys with the surname of Kurosaki interest Lord Senken so much too bad you'll both die here" said Arruinador clenching his fist and swinging it at Ichigo.

"Good luck pal we captains aren't pushovers you know and here's a sample why, Hadō #33. Sōkatsui" said Ichigo opening his palm, releasing streams of spirit energy at Arruinador.

"What the hell!?" cursed Arruinador as the streams expanded into a large blast wave, overwhelming him.

*FWOOM*

"A little flashy don't you think Ichigo" said Uryu appearing behind Ichigo using Hirenkyaku.

"These guys are stronger than Aizen's army, there's no such thing as flashy or overkill Uryu" said Ichigo.

"You fucking bastards!" screamed Arruinador dispersing the dust cloud with his fist.

"I hope that demonstration made my point to you arrancar" said Ichigo.

"Oh it did, I also understand how that bitch Seductora lost to someone like you but I'm in a whole other league you shitheads" said Arruinador raising an open palm and charging a crimson red cero.

"Scatter" said Ichigo as he and Uryu went in different directions to try and split the espada's focus.

"Morons, you just don't get it" said Arruinador raising his other free hand and charged a second cero.

"What!" thought Uryu and Ichigo in distress as both ceros were fired at them.

*FWOOM*

*FWOOM*

"Ichigo, Uryu!" shouted Karin turning to the direction of the blasts while holding her ground against Oscuridad.

"Don't take your eyes off me Karin Kurosaki!" said Oscuridad pressing his free hand against her stomach and released a burst of spirit energy, sending Karin flying.

"Ugh!" grunted Karin as she was sent flying back.

*FWOOM*

"You can't win against us we are your superiors girl, always have been and always will be and that's why you'll die" said Oscuridad walking up to Karin who's body was imprinted on the wall.

"Heh, you sure like to blow smoke out your ass don't you Oscuridad well try this, Hadō #31. Shakkahō" said Karin firing the red ball of energy at Oscuridad.

"Nice try" said Oscuridad deflecting the kidō blastand sending it back at Karin.

"Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen" said Karin manifesting a large spinning shield, which blocked the Hadō spell.

"Impressive but can you block a cero with that shield!" said Oscuridad firing his pitch-black cero.

"I don't intend to, Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin releasing a blast wave of wind, cancelling the cero and continued it's path towars Oscuridad.

"Foolish, Huh what!?" said Oscuridad preparing to open a dimensional rift only to be stopped in his tracks by six interconnecting rods of kidō.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō, sorry but I'm not letting you do that now die!" shouted Karin as the blast connected with Oscuridad causing a large bloody gash across his body.

"Hm, congratulations you've succeeded in landing a rather fatal wound on me but I'm still far from done" said Oscuridad.

"I know" said Karin charging again.

*CLASH*

"Damn what the hell was that!?" said Uryu recovering from the aftershock.

"That my retarded friends was a special ability that only I possess, among the espadas I am the only one capable of using my cero and bala attacks with more than just one hand" said Arruinador.

"Is that so then maybe you can answer me a question espada, are you really the lowest ranking espada?" asked Ichigo lowering his Dankū shield.

"I find it hard to believe as well so it's only safe to assume your not really #10 are you" said Uryu.

"So you figured it out I must say I'm impressed" said Arruinador wiping his hand across his forehead, smearing the number one, leaving the tattooed number zero.

"So you're number zero then, you know I had a feeling this was the case" said Ichigo scratching his head.

"Got that right and now you piss ants are gonna die!" shouted Arruinador swinging his fists at Uryu and Ichigo.

"It's time I started getting in this fight" said Uryu firing spirit arrows at the back of Arruinador's head.

"That stings you bug!" shouted Arruinador swiping at Uryu with a clothesline only for Uryu to dodge using Hirenkyaku.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo swiping the air with Zangetsu, sending a crescent shaped blast of spirit energy at Arruinador.

*FWOOM*

"I'll bet that did a lot more than just sting" said Ichigo jumping up and swinging Zangetsu at Arruinador.

"Don't screw with me!" shouted Arruinador raising his arm.

*CLASH*

"Damn that is one strong hierro you have there" said Ichigo backing away.

"My turn" said Uryu taking out a Seele Schneider and firing it at Aerruinador, grazing his face before missing.

"You missed four eyes!" shouted Arruinador.

"Keep your focus on me espada, you need to keep your eyes on me to survive, Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku" said Ichigo opening his palm then closing it, causing Kidō chains to ensnare Arruinador.

"Damn you! If you really want to die first then let me accommodate that request" said Arruinador breaking free and turning his full attention on Ichigo.

"Uryu I know what your planning so I'll try to give you as much time as you need just don't take too long" thought Ichigo giving his friend an understanding look before clashing with Arruinador.

"Time to get to work" said Uryu taking out another Seele Schneider and firing it in a seemingly random direction.

"Take this!" yelled Aruinador sending a double fisted bala blasts at Ichigo.

"Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen" said Ichigo manifesting a large spinning shield, blocking the bala blasts.

"Don't screw with me!" shouted Arruinador swiping at Ichigo, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Ugh, man that hurt but I have to keep him occupied, hopefully Uryu's nearly done" thought Ichigo getting up and raising his hand into an open palm.

"You really are a tough son of a bitch" said Arruinador cracking his knuckles.

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" shouted Ichigo sending out a giant burst of yellow spirit energy.

*FWOOM*

"Gotta work faster" said Uryu firing a fourth Seele Schneider.

"That's it you die here!" shouted Arruinador enraged.

"Hey big guy over here!" called Uryu.

"Huh oh it's you four eyes I'd almost forgotten about you, what do you want? Let me guess you want a thrashing too?" asked Arruinador sarcastically.

"No thank you but I should thank Ichigo for distracting you long enough for me to set up your destruction" said Uryu plunging a fifth Seele Schneider into the ground causing five interconnecting streams of energy to surround Arruinador.

"What the hell is this!? What have you done you fucking Quincy!?" shouted a panicked Arruinador as his legs became entrapped in coils of spirit energy.

"This is Sprenger, a Quincy technique that's created by forming a pentagram using five Seele Schneider of course it's because of this fact that it takes a while to set up so my soul reaper friend who was so kind enough to distract you gave me the opportunity to set things up" said Uryu holding up a gintō.

"What! You son of a bitch!" said Arruinador turning to Ichigo in anger.

"Thanks for falling for it bonehead" said Ichigo appearing beside Uryu.

"You bastards!" shouted Arruinador reaching out to them.

"Die!" said Uryu dropping the gintō vial onto a Seele Schneider starting a chain reaction on all five points of the pentagram.

*FWOOM*

"DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" yelled Arruinador as the explosion of spirit energy engulfed him all the while the ground beneath him cracked causing the espada to fall into the abyss of the palace.


	17. Chapter 17

Bleach Returning War Part 1

Chapter 17 The Power of Fear, Oscuridad Released

"DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" yelled Arruinador as the explosion of spirit energy engulfed him all the while the ground beneath him cracked causing the espada to fall into the abyss of the palace.

"I'm going down there Uryu" said Ichigo standing over the large pit.

"You don't honestly think he's still alive do you?" asked Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"I've found that with Senken it's better to be safe than sorry, keep an eye on Karin for me would you" said Ichigo jumping into the pit of darkness.

"Ichigo you sure have become more annoying since you put on that haori" said Uryu turning to Karin's battle.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I'm through with this!" said Oscuridad in a silent anger kicking Karin in the gut, sending her flying.

"Ugh" grunted Karin quickly regaining her composure and followed up with a flash step to dodge an incoming cero.

"I see your getting more desperate to finish me off Oscuridad" said Karin.

"Hardly I just had to confirm one final truth" said Oscuridad holding his sword to his face.

"Oh really what's that?" asked Karin scowling.

"To really see if I'd be forced to release my full power" said Oscuridad as he thrust his sword into the ground while pitch black spirit energy surrounded him.

"Dammit I won't let you!" shouted Karin charging in panic.

"Neither will I!" shouted Uryu firing spirit arrows at Osacuridad.

"Writhe in Agony, Agitacion!" shouted Osacuridad as the spirit energy surrounding him exploded in a flurry that overwhelmed both Karin and Uryu.  
>"Damn you!" cursed Karin as the wave of spirit energy subsided revealing Oscuridad's released form.<p>

"Hm, this doesn't look good" said Uryu studying Oscuridad's new appearance, his entire body became encased in white hollow armor with black trimmings, he grew two extra arms with four red claws replacing each hand, his head was encased in a hollow mask with three protrusions on either side and a mouth piece that matched his hollow mask fragment with his purple hair hanging loose from the top and his legs were replaced by six yellow crab-like walking legs.

"Tch, so this is your new form huh? Well your spiritual pressure's impressive I'll give you that, but I'll still win no matter what! Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin sending a blast wave of wind at Oscuridad.

"Karin wait!" shouted Uryu in distress.

"Dimension Desgarron" said Oscuridad swiping the air with all four of his claws creating a dimensional rift larger than his usual ones, swallowing Karin's Tenrai Ryukaze.

"That was slightly unexpected" said Karin.

"Be careful Karin I'm sure this new form has enhanced every single one of his techniques even his most basic" said Uryu joining Karin.

"Right" said Karin.

"Cuatro Cero" said Oscuridad firing four separate pitch-black cero blasts from his four arms.

"What!" said Uryu in shock

"Damn" thought Karin.

*FWOOM*

oOo

(New Las Noches - Outside)

"This is the end of your life lieutenant shouldn't you be screaming for mercy!" shouted Craneo leading the charge against Momo with his surrounding forces.

"Shouldn't you" said Momo with a stern look on her face as an interconnecting kidō net appeared from her badge and formed around the group of Exequias, entrapping them and Craneo.

"What the hell is this!?" demanded Craneo trying to free himself.

"Hadō #12. Fushibi, a kidō net combined with the destructive power of Hadō #31. Shakkahō now all I need to do is ignite it with my sword and this will be the end of you all" said Momo positioning her sword next to her badge and the root of the net.

"Damn you!" cursed Craneo.

"This is the end, goodbye Captain of the Exequias" said Karin igniting the net causing an explosion to start.

"I'll curse you for all eternity Momo Hinamori!" shouted Craneo as the explosion fully engulfed himself and his Exequias.

*FWOOM*

"Hm well that takes care of that" said Momo noticing the charred dead bodies of Craneo's Exequias fall out of the dust cloud aftermath while Craneo himself suffered fewer injuries but was still barely alive as he kept himself afloat in the air with sonido.

oOo

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

"Damn what the hell was that?!" said Karin as the aftermath of the four cero attack subsided.

"So those four arms aren't just for show but if he's this powerful and only number four then I fear of what's going on in Karakura Town" thought Uryu brushing himself off.

"You quincy" said Oscuridad raising a finger.

"Hm, ya what do you want?" asked Uryu facing Oscuridad.

"You're an eyesore so get out of my sight" said Oscuridad releasing a burst of spirit energy directed at Uryu pushing him back.

"Rrrg, Damn it!" shouted Uryu as he was overwhelmed and sent careening out of the throne room through a wall.

"Uryu!" shouted Karin.

"It's not wise to take your eyes off of your enemy girl" said Oscuridad raising an open palm.

"Then come on, bring it!" shouted Karin getting on her feet again and charging at Oscuridad.

"Agitacion Cupula" said Oscuridad as a dark cloud of pitch-blackness formed around him and Karin.

"What the hell is this!?" demanded Karin.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Oscuridad disappearing into the shadows.

"I don't know what your planning Oscuridad but I'm ready for anything" thought Karin.

"Oh are you?" thought Oscuridad hidden in the shadows.

"Huh what's going on!?" What's this feeling in my arms!?" thought Karin suddenly distressed as her arms began to shake causing her to drop her zanpakuto.

"Now to amplify the process" said Oscuridad releasing more spiritual pressure.

"What is this!?" shouted Karin who was now fearful as her entire body lifted up into the air with her arms a legs spread out in a star-like shape.

"Behold Karin Kurosaki, this is the true power of my Agitacion, while your in this dome of darkness your body will slowly be ripped apart until there is nothing left, this power also possesses a secondary effect but I doubt your mind will survive long enough to experience it" whispered Oscuridad's voice within Karin's mind.

"DAMN YOU OSCURIDAD!" yelled out Karin as her arms and legs slowly began to twist and bend.

oOo

(New Las Noches - Outside)

Karin!" said everyone in distress, clearly hearing Karin's cries of agony.

"I'm coming Karin" said Uryu using hirenkyaku in mid fall to propel himself back up to the throne room.

"Hold on Karin!" said Chad scaling the palace wall to reach the throne room.

"Dammit I don't know what's going on up there but it sounds seriously bad" said Renji following everyone else in hot pursuit.

"I hope Karin is alright" said Momo looking up at the throne room tower.

"Don't kid yourself into thinking that girl will survive lieutenant" said Craneo in a raspy voice, barely holding onto his last moments of life.

"I can't believe you're still alive" said Momo looking at the charred arrancar with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Just barely, truth be told I'm only hanging onto my last moments of life so listen carefully girl, your friend will die she's up against Master Oscuridad who is the true personification of fear and…that…is…why…he'll…never…die" said Craneo in his final moments before collapsing.

"Karin be careful" said Momo looking up at the tower.

oOo

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

"Huh, what the hell is this!?" said Uryu noticing the giant dome of darkness.

"Hey Uryu what's going on? What is that thing? And where's Karin?" asked Chad appearing with Renji.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's the espada's ability and Karin's most likely trapped inside with him" said Uryu.

"Damn so we come here to help and we can't do jack all! Well that's just great" said Renji kicking the ground.

"Stand back guys I'm gonna see if I can pierce through this thing" said Chad activating his fullbring's right arm.

"Chad wait I'm pretty sure that won't work!" warned Renji.

"El Directo!" shouted Chad firing the blast of energy at the dome, which only absorbed it.

"Damn I was right nothing from the outside can harm that thing" said Uryu.

"Here's another question where's the espada?" asked Renji.

"Probably inside that thing with her" said Uryu.

"Karin be safe" thought Chad.

*Inside the dome*

"AAAAGH!" shouted Karin in pain as her right arm popped out of its socket.

"You cannot win against me Karin Kurosaki you are just a mere human, you are fragile, you are weak and you will die" whispered Oscuridad's voice in Karin's mind.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu okay Karin I know it hurts but think you know something doesn't feel right here but the pain is undoubtedly real which can only mean that what your experiencing is a very vivid illusion now how can you counter this?" thought Karin struggling to get back up on her feet.

"You cannot escape from this Karin Kurosaki now die!" said Oscuridad appearing out of the shadows aiming his claws at Karin's back and just as the claws touched Karin she reacted and deflected with her zanpakuto.

*CLASH*

"What!?" said Oscuridad in a silent panic.

"Thanks for that little prick in the back Oscuridad you just gave me an idea on how to escape this illusion" said Karin in a panting tone.

"Oh really how's that" said Oscuridad disappearing again restarting the illusion.

"That's it, ugh, keep playing your little game Oscuridad because it ends here!" thought Karin as she began raising her spiritual pressure while her body was under pressure once more.

"You think raising your spiritual pressure will dispel my technique" said Oscuridad's voice from within Karin's mind

"No I know it will just watch me Oscuridad! Bankai!" shouted Karin raising her spiritual pressure to it's absolute limit then followed up by unleashing Kazebutou Ryuhime releasing her body from the binds of Oscuridad's illusion but not the technique itself.

"Impressive it looks like I will have to show you the true might of this void after all" said Oscuridad summoning spectral entities from within the black void.

"This isn't good" said Karin.

"Experience true fear" as all Oscuridad said before the specters began whirling around Karin and even passed through her.

"Ugh what is this new feeling!?" said Karin as she began trembling once more

{"I'm not strong enough to beat Senken"}

"Huh what was that?" asked Karin with another look of distress on her face.

{"I'm only human how can I win against these monsters!?"}

"Where's that voice coming from!?" said Karin in a panic over the voice in her head.

{"Man I can't believe I'm the one who has to charge into Hollow central and slow down Senken and his army, I know I'll have Ichigo's friends by my side but is that going to be enough?"}

"Damn you Oscuridad whatever you did, get the hell out of my head!" demanded Karin collapsing onto her knees.

"I did nothing what your hearing are your own thoughts, feeling, doubts and fears since this whole conflict with Lord Senken began and now that you've experienced this fear you can do me a favor and die" said Oscuridad disappearing and reappearing behind Karin, aiming for Karin with a killing blow using his claws.

*CLASH*

"What?!" said Oscuridad surprised.

"Even though you have me on my knees I refuse to be killed by the likes of you Oscuridad, I'll beat your little trial by fear no matter what" panted Karin using nothing but sheer force of will to deflect Oscuridad's attack.


	18. Chapter 18

Bleach Returning War Part 1

Chapter 18 Conclusion! Oscuridad's Final Moments

(New Las Noches – Basement Floor)

"Damn talk about a freaking pain in the ass, I can't believe that bastard arrancar fell down this far, huh, what!?" said Ichigo clearing a path through piles of rubble to find Arruinador then soon found himself overwhelmed by a surge of spiritual pressure.

"Time to die bastard!" shouted Arruinador charging at Ichigo with his sword.

*CLASH*

"So that obviously wasn't your spiritual pressure I felt" said Ichigo holding Arruinador off.

"Afraid not, this spiritual pressure belongs to Oscuridad which can only mean he's gotten serious about finishing the battle with that bitch sister of yours" said Arruinador smiling as he pushed forward.

"Hm, don't give in Karin if I can beat a guy like Ulquiorra then this Oscuridad hack should be no problem for you" thought Ichigo pushing back.

oOo

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

*Inside Oscuridad's dome of darkness*

"So you seek to defy fear itself" said Oscuridad addressing an already weak and sweating Karin.

"Ya that's right because once someone defies and conquers they're fears they realize there's nothing to be afraid of, take Senken for example he acts like a bigshot but I can guarantee you that once one of us 'pathetic' humans gains the courage to stand against that ultimate power he claims to possess, he'll turn tail and run away cowering in fear of our strength of will" panted Karin getting back on her feet.

"Grg, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!" shouted Oscuridad in a sudden fit of rage as he released a wave of dark energy.

"GRAAAAH" shouted Karin in pain fighting Oscuridad's power to induce fear while still standing.

"Here have some more" said a now calm Oscuridad releasing another wave of dark energy.

"GRAAAH, heh not so easy is it Oscuridad" said Karin panting heavily but still remained standing, grinning confidently.

"Hm, alright perhaps a first glance isn't enough to measure the strength of will you humans possess but I still stand by my previous statement regarding Lord Senken, remember I am just an arrancar but Lord Senken possesses the powers of a god" said Oscuridad charging at Karin with claws aimed at her.

"Then come on!" shouted Karin leaving herself open.

*Blood gushes into the air*

"What!?" said Oscuridad in shock band confusion as his upper right and left claws easily pierced Karin's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if he's invincible, it doesn't even matter that he has the powers of a god, I'll face those powers head on and if I'm knocked down I'll just get right back up to face them again, so do us both a favor and shut up Oscuridad!" said Karin firmly grasping onto one of the arrancar's arms and raised Ryuhime into the air.

"No don't you dare! I AM FEAR ITSELF DO YOU HEAR ME! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" shouted Oscuridad in panic as wind began forming around Ryuhime's blade.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin releasing the blast of wind, engulfing the both of them

*FWOOM*

oOo

*Outside Oscuridad's dome of darkness*

"Dammit how much longer must we wait like this" said an agitated Uryu.

"All we can do is have faith, remember Karin is Ichigo's sister there's no way anyone with Kurosaki in their name would ever lose" said Chad.

"That whole family is wierd" said Renji

oOo

(New Las Noches – Basement Floor)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Just die already!" shouted Arruinador in rage.

"You first, Hadō #4. Byakurai" said Ichigo aiming a free index finger at Arruinador and firing a streaming bolt of lighting through the espada's skull.

"Agh, son of a bitch!" shouted Arruinador backing away while holding his injured head

"You've got quite a thick skull that should've killed you so I'm surprised you were left with just a headache" said Ichigo preparing to attack again

"Keep it up you bastard soon I'll show you the terror of my power" thought Arruinador cracking a smile.

oOo

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

*Inside Oscuridad's dome of darkness*

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, damn you" said Oscuridad touching the large slash wound running across his body then looked at his hand to notice it covered in blood.

"Amazing what a single person can do once they conquer their fears isn't it Oscuridad" smirked Karin.

"Hm, very well it seems you've proven to me that you cannot be conquered by fear so we'll settle this with a test of our raw strength" said Oscuridad lowering his dome of dark energy

oOo

*Outside the dome of darkness begins to disappear*

"Huh, the barrier's lowering but who's won?" asked Renji.

"It looks like neither of them but the espada looks pretty badly beaten" said Uryu as the dome lowered completely.

"Hey guys did I keep you waiting long?" asked Karin still keeping her gaze set on Oscuridad.

"No not at all we were just standing here taking bets on which one of you would come out of that giant egg shell alive, you or ugly over there" said Renji sarcastically crossing his arms.

"Heh, you smartass" said Karin charging at Oscuridad again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I'm tired of dealing with you!" said Oscuridad taking a swipe at Karin's face with her free upper left claw and attacked her legs with his lower claws.

"Agh dammit" said Karin keeping herself on one knee while holding her damaged eye

"Karin, hold on!" shouted Renji charging at Oscuridad followed by Uryu and Chad.

"Stay out of this you worms" said Oscuridad swiping the air unleashing a small after shock of wind which stopped them in their tracks.

"Damn you" cursed Uryu.

"Let me tell you fools something even if I am defeated my death will mean nothing especially now that Lord Senken has implemented the final stages of his plan to ascend to the throne of the spirit king" said Oscuridad.

"You've caught our attention espada, what do you mean by final stages?" asked Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"I'm sure by now Lord Senken has personally seen to the destruction of the Tenkai Kecchu pillars, returning Karakura Town to it's rightful place on the map and making it a battleground for my comrades to destroy the soul reaper resistance and purge it of it's human occupants" said Oscuridad in a calmer tone.

"So…Then that means that Karakura Town…" said Chad in utter fear unable to finish his sentence.

"Is guaranteed to be destroyed to create the Oken and in the wake of these two coinciding events Lord Senken will march onward to the Royal Palace, kill the Royal Guard and absorb the Spirit King's power and abilities into himself making him the new ruler of all three worlds, beyond that he wishes to see the fear and anguish in the eyes of the lowly humans before they die" explained Oscuridad.

"Damn you, OSCURIDAD!" shouted Karin charging at the espada in a fit of rage.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"I'm gonna put an end to you and then I'm gonna make your Lord Senken wish he never met me! I'll be his own personal human nightmare by the time I'm done with him! Tenrai Ryukaze: Torune-do" shouted Karin pushing forward then followed up by surrounding the two of them in a tornado.

*FWOOM*

"Damn Karin's pissed, although I guess it's understandable considering the current dilemma" said Renji bracing himself.

"If what Oscuridad said is true then Karakura Town is in grave danger" said Uryu.

"We have to trust that the other members of the Court Guard Squads will prevent any casualties until Karin can make it there" said Chad.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Die!" yelled Oscuridad aiming with his top claws at Karin's heart.

"You first!" yelled Karin ducking then swiping at the roots of the attacking arms, cutting them off the arrancar's body.

"Damn" said Oscuridad slowly regenerating them.

"Not so fast" said Karin following up by slicing upwards, chopping off Oscuridad's lower arms and slashing him across the chest and face.

"Grg, it's becoming harder to use instant regeneration, I'll have to finish this quick" growled Oscuridad backing away while regenerating his lost limbs and began charging four cero.

"Come on then give me everything you have! I'm finishing this here!" shouted Karin charging.

"Cuatro Cero!" shouted Oscuridad firing four cero blasts at once.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" shouted Karin sending her most powerful windblast to counter the four cero.

*FWOOM*

"Huh, where'd you go now? " asked Oscuridad as the dust cleared.

"Look behind you!, Bakudō # 4. Hainawa!" shouted Karin kicking Oscuridad down and pinning him to the floor with kidō rope, then positioned her bankai's blade at his neck.

"Hm, well it looks you've beaten me, don't worry I won't fight back any longer but remember my words to you girl" said Oscuridad.

"Goodbye espada" said Karin decapitating Oscuridad.

"It's too bad I won't get to see the day when you lose everything you hold dear, girl" said Oscuridad in his final moments.

"At last it's finally over, I think it's time I ended this damn farce with Senken once and for all" said Karin with a determined look on her face as she stepped off Oscuridad's beheaded corpse and resealed her zanpakuto.


End file.
